The five marauders: year three
by thestralriver17938
Summary: The marauders are starting the third year. What will it bring? How will the guys survive Jamie's new boyfriend? Will Jamie's and Sirius' friendship last among the fights? Rated T, just in case
1. First two years at Hogwarts

**Hello! Look who's back! I decided to upload the first chapter of the sequel a bit sooner then planned, just because i'm completely bored and managed to get hold of a computer. So here it is!**

**BTW! - IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'THE FIVE MARAUDERS' YOU PROBABLY WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. READ THAT FIRST!**

**New story, new disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (though i wish i did) or most of the song lyrics, poems or any other stuff of that kind you might find. **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 1**

Hey! I'm Jamie. I'm thirteen years old and most people would probably say I'm completely mental. I have a few amazing friends who you will be reading about if you decide to stick with the story of my life. Lucky you.

I'll start off with telling you a bit about myself: I am a total tom-boy who cannot stand the colour pink, most of my friends are boys and my first year at Hogwarts was the most unusual.

I made friends with some awesome guys on my first day there and together we spent most of the year causing mischief and anarchy all around the large castle. However, no matter how fun _that_ part of the year was, the other part made the year into one of the worst I've suffered in my life. The reason for this is that just before Christmas, I've been kidnapped by the world's evillest wizard. For about a week I've been starved and tortured, eventually ending with me being hit with a nonuple cruciatus curse, thanks to which I became immune to pain. I was then saved by my friends, James and Sirius, along with professor Dubledore and a bunch of other wizards. The next day, after my miraculous escape from _hell_, I was back at my beloved castle, only to be attacked again, but this time by a bunch of Slimy Slytherins. I was hit with some kind of curse which created deep cuts all over my body, which according to healers, will scar forever. And then, when I thought the year could not get worse, I was proven wrong when I was informed of the death of my parents, both killed by the hand of none other but Lord Voldemort. I fell into pretty deep depression for just over a month. What ended the depression however was a (at the time) twenty-year-old woman by the name of Ivy Brooke, best friend of one of my brothers, and the fiancé of his twin brother. Yep, that's right, Michael finally proposed! But more on that later since I bet you're wondering how Ivy managed to get me out of depression. Basically, after some convincing form my best friends' side, Ivy decided to _take me under her wing _as some people could call it, and ever since I've been living with her. Oh Yeah! And it turned out I'm a seer!

So my first year at Hogwarts was not very normal, but I was always happy about one outcome of the year: My previously mentioned, amazing friends. You might be wondering who this happy bunch are, so I guess it's about time I introduced them:

_**Peter Petigrew – ****Plump, average hight, a bit ****mousey looking boy. First met on the Hogwarts Express during my first journey to Hogwarts. REALLY likes to eat. The object of a lot of teasing. Funny at times, but pretty shy. **_**Personal Thoughts –**_** Although some people might think me weird for being friends with him, I definitely like Peter. I find myself protecting him from all the teasing directed his way, just as if he was the little brother I never had. And never will...**_

_**Sirius Black – **_**The **_**hottest thirteen-year-old I've ever laid eyes on. First met at the age of ten during the quidditch world cup. My best friend ever since. Extremely funny, but has the dirtiest mind a thirteen-year-old could possibly possess. Already had about five girlfriends since the start of Hogwarts. One of Gryffindor's beaters. Already has a fanclub full of girls... **_**Personal thoughts- **_**SEXY BEAST! Although he tries to keep his **_**'****casual hot'**_** image, I personally know that although slightly possessive, inside he's nice, caring and protective, especially when it comes to his friends. I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything. **_

_**James Potter-**** Second hottest of my friends. Met through Sirius during a meeting in Diagon Alley at the age of eleven. Has a terrible obsession over a girl. Has a habit of running a hand through his unruly black hair, which no matter how much he tries, cannot be tamed. Another one of Gryffindor's chasers. Top three hobbies: Stalking what he insists will be his future wife, playing quidditch and bullying Snape along with Sirius. **_**Personal thoughts- Terribly hilarious, but only when not bullying Snape. Very protective of his friends.**

_**Remus Lupin-****Quite good looking. Can be funny, but prefers to act like a insufferable know it all most of the time. Treats me like a little sister. Disappears once a month and thinks we don't notice. One of Gryffindor's chasers. **_**Personal thoughts –**_** The best friend anyone could with for. The most caring, not to mention smartest, out of all five of us.**_

Together the five of us are known as 'The Five _Marauders_'.

Other these four boys, I have one more best friend...

_**Lily Evans –**** Terribly nice, best friends with Snape, the object James' ****obsession. Very beautiful girl from a muggle family. First met on the Hogwart's Express. **_**Personal thoughts –**_**One of the few girl I've managed to befriend. The smartest person I know (Well... Maybe apart from Remy...). She knows more about magic and is much more talented then most of the purebloods in the school.**_

I'm also on quite friendly terms with my other dorm mates: Alice, Leila and Mary. As well as the boys' dorm mate, Frank (How could I not be? I spend more nights in the boys' dorms then the girls'). However, not everyone loves me. There are many haters who... well... _hate _me. Mainly most of the Slytherin house. But there is one in particular...

The relationship Lucius Malfoy and I share is not pleasant. Not at all. The way he feels towards me is far from positive. He hates me not the way someone would hate broccoli, or the way a child could hate someone who took away their favourite toy. His hate is much worse. He hates me the way he wouldn't mind killing me. And might I say, he and his Slytherin friends almost succeeded in that task. And all that is because of a little innocent prank I pulled on the beloved Slytherin house along with the other marauders and another friend of mine, Peeves the poltergeist.

Now, my second year at Hogwarts wasn't as adventure filled as my first one. It was mainly spent by pranking and annoying the devil out of the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher (Ivy asked Dumbledore to move her down a rank into something like a teaching assistant, since she decided she was too young to suffer the stress a full-time teacher has to go through). Professor Cold-heart was just as cruel and evil as his name. He was a man in his mid-forties who was so obviously a Slytherin that anyone who said otherwise would probably be called mad. He would go around giving points to the Slyths for the littlest things, same as taking them away from the Gryfs.

In fact, the five of us lost around three-hundred points each from him, but we managed to earn them back by actually working in classes we did well at like transfiguration or charms.

Other then annoying Sir Evil, the five of us went to the quidditch try-outs to try out for the positions of the four guys players who graduated Hogwarts, and I won't lie, most of us did spectacularly well. 4/5 of us ended up on the team. So during our second year at Hogwarts, the team consisted of The fifth-year Alfonso Young, James and Remus as chasers, Sirius and I as beaters, Sixth-year Harry Tone with the position of Keeper, third-year Margaret McGonagall as seeker and finally the reserve, a fourth-year called Francis Grove. Peter, not making the team, succeeded when trying out for the new commentator.

My favourite day of the year was definitely when James and Sirius started the massive food fight to entertain Peter when he confessed he was bored. Peter, Remus and I joined in with the fight without any thought and soon enough the rest of the school joined in. This, of course, excluding the head boy and girl, the teachers, Lily Evans, some proud Slytherins and some Ravenclaw chicks who ran out of the hall screaming and covering their hair. The whole war lasted few minutes , during which the Gryffindors ganged up agains the Slytherins with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stuck in the middle, and finally concluded when an enraged McGonagall got hit with a chicken leg in the face causing the appearance of a big, black bruise on her right cheek, and a months worth of detention for James and Sirius. But that's not all! Guess what Minnie made them do! They were sent to work at the kitchens, but what she didn't know was that Remus, Peter and I knew how to get there too. We spent hours teasing the boys about the uniforms they were forced to wear and annoyed them by ordering them to get us the strangest foods like a sock-burger or a burnt fish that was sat on for exactly thirty-seven seconds. You probably think they refused to bring those _foods_ to us, but to their misfortune, they were constantly watched by the house-elf in charge, who forced them to comply to our requests.

So other then those little things, my second year was pretty uneventful. After all, nothing could beat the adventure of being kidnapped by Lord Baldemort.

But I'm definitely not complaining.

**So here's the first chapter! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know xxx**


	2. The fifthyear Ravenclaw

**Chapter two :D Anyone up for a looooongchapter? over 4000 words! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (though i wish i did) or most of the song lyrics, poems or any other stuff of that kind you might find.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 2**

"Jamie! Get your lazy butt down to the kitchen and bore me with the '_I've missed you so much'_ talk!"

I gritted my teeth and rolled out of my super-extra-great-_with-a-cherry-on-top _comfortable bed.

"Shut your mouth Mike and next time wake me properly!" I yelled as I slipped on my slippers and dressed in my gryffindor themed dressing-gown.

"Or what?" He asked when he watched me descend down the stairs.

I yawned widely before answering, "I'll set pirate and idiot on you. Not to mention my friends."

"Oh, you mean your four _boyfriends_?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut your mouth tramp!" I exclaimed and punched my brother in the arm earning an, "OUCH!"

"Shut it you two and get to the kitchen! Breakfast's ready," Ivy ordered, breaking us up before Mike got a chance to hit me back, "By the way, my fiance's not a tramp".

I replied to that remark by sticking my tongue out at the older girl.

"Race ya there, Mike," I exclamed and broke into a run towards the kitchen.

A few seconds later, i barged into the kitchen, where I found Mike sitting on the countertop, eating cereal. "I won," He said.

"Cheater," I muttered.

"You never said about there being a _'no apparating' _rule."

I then did the mature thing of, once again, sticking my tongue out.

"So why are you here? Haven't had enough of me yet?" I asked as I sat on the countertop opposite my 21-year-old brother with with my own bowl of cereal.

"I came to see you off since Ivy has to leave early."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, before remembering...

_How could I forget? _I thought, _It's September 1st!_

Ivy then joined us in the kitchen and gave Mike a long, big kiss, while I pretended to gag.

"Calm it lovebirds!"

I turned to face the newcomer, squealed in joy, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Woah! Calm it sis', you're crushing me!" Victor laughed whilst hugging me back.

"Hey Victor! I haven't seen you in ages! How was Germany?" Ivy asked.

"Terrifying, yet amazing," He replied, "I've spent the whole summer surrounded by a completely forein language. But the landscape was pretty cool."

"And you got to see our old pal Kevin again," Added Mike.

Victor nodded and sat beside Mike.

"Oh honestly! There are chairs in the living room!" Ivy cried. She then turned to look at the clock above my head, "9am. Got to go guys."

She gave the two guys goodbye hugs (and another disguistingly long kiss for Mike) and said, "See you on the train," to me, before dissaparating.

"So are you all packed?" Victor questioned.

"'Course I-" I was cut off by the arrival of Pirate, my beloved owl, who flew in through the window and somehow fell into my cereal bowl, splashing it all over me, but managing to keep the letter tied to his leg perfectly dry and clean. My owl is honestly terrible and wonderful at thesame time.

Amongst my brothers' laughter, I fed the owl some cereal from my hair (I'm so nice, aren't I?) and took the letter from him.

It was from James, Sirius and Remus. All three were staying at James' for the past week. Peter and I were invited too, but Ivy and I were spending our summer in Spain (We came back two days ago) while Peter's mother refused to let him go.

**A/N - Here's the key for the letter guys:**

_James __**Remus **__Sirius_

_Dear beauty, not the beast,_

_What's up babe?_

_Go away Sirius! Hey, I'm just writing to ask you to meet us in the usual compartment at 10:30am sharp if possible. I'm asking this since the amazing me has thought up a mega prank!_

_**You? As if! The whole prank was mine and Sirius' idea, while you're just tagging along! Btw, hi Jay. **_

_Yeah... Whatever... Anywhay, I... __**WE **__Yeah, WE hope you had fun in Spain with Prof Brooke. It's a shame you couldn't join our fun, it was amazing. But we'll talk about that on the train._

_See you soon, James_

_**And Remus**_

_Missing you is such a shame,_

_James and Remus can be lame._

_Hope the pranks this year will rule_

_Just like we do at the school._

_Love, your most handsome friend xxx_

I snorted at the ending of the letter, and quickly replied:

_Dear Lily-obsessed guy, mr nerdy and beast, not the beauty (Yep, that's you Siri),_

_I'll make sure to be on time, after all, we were planning on arriving early anyway. I am terribly curious about that amazing prank, and don't worry Remus, James is way too daft to think up a good prank (But no worries James, I still love you x). And did Sirius really help you? I don't believe it!_

_Spain was amazing, but it's too much to talk about in a letter. Hopefully next time though I'll be able to join you guys for the summer._

_See you on the train!_

_And Sirius..._

_Yes my summer was quite fun,_

_and it didn't lack the sun._

_Now I have a nice brown tan,_

_I hope to soon hear of your plan._

_I still miss you three like hell,_

_Hope the lessons this year won't smell._

_Jamie XoXo_

Yep, Sirius and I still write those silly poems at the end of our letters. The other marauders think it's an extremely dumb thing to do, so they don't bother.

* * *

"Got everything?"

I gazed around the not even half-full train station before turning back to Victor.

"'Course I do. Can I go now?"

Mike laughed and tried to ruffle my hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"You see me once a year and you still want to leave me so soon?" Victor asked with a fake hurt expression.

"nah, it's him-," I pointed my thumb at Mike who showed me his tongue, "-who I want to get away from. He and Ivy spent all their free time having snog-feasts on the couch! How am I now supposed to look at her as a teacher and not have _those kind _of pictures in my head because of him?"

"You'll manage," Mike said, finally managing to ruffle my long black hair. He looked at his watch and grinned, "10:15. Get moving, don't want to be late to see your _boyfriends _huh?"

"Shut it retard!" I snapped and turned to my other brother, "Come to see me at Hogsmeade kay?"

"If I can be bothered," Victor smirked, but then his face softened, "Send me all the Hosmeade dates and I promise you I'll visit."

"Thanks," I said before giving him a hug.

"See ya," The twins chorused once I let go and apparated away simmotaniously.

"Could have helped me with my luggage," I yelled though I knew they couldn't hear me.

I pushed the trolley with my new trunk and pirate's cage (He stayed with the other Marauders after delivering my letter). I stopped in front of the train and tried to lift my super-heavy trunk. With no success. How could I forget to ask Ivy to put the _'feather-light' _charm on it.

I swore loudly, causing many heads to turn my way. Not that I cared.

"Need any help?" Offered a voice from behind me.

I turned and found myself facing a slightly familiar form of a fifth-year Ravenclaw. He had short, spiked-up, blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was about six inches taller then me, and I was quite tall for my age (I'm 5'5"). He was really well built, and I finally remembered where I know him from. He's Ravenclaw's captain and beater! Duh! He was slightly tanned, and his face was nothing short of handsome. What was his name again? Blagg? Blewitt? Blaney? Urgh. Whatever.

I'm sure normal girls would blush or start stuttering, but not me. I'm Jemmia bloody White. Jemmia Bloody White never blushes or stutters.

I smiled at the cute Ravenclaw. "Yes please," I said confidentely.

He grinned back at me and for some reason my heart sped up.

Without taking his eyes off mine, he picked the trunk, seemingly with ease. He walked onto the train with the trunk, while I took Pirate's cage.

I joined stood by the Ravenclaw's side, and we made our way through the train.

"You don't have to pull the trunk for me, you know," I montioned to my trunk in his hand.

"I know I don't, but I do enjoy helping beautiful girls," He winked.

You know when I said that - I quote - _Jemmia Bloody White never blushes or stutters_? You do? Great! I take that back.

At that moment, for the first time in years, I've felt my cheeks heat up. I bit my bottom lip (A nasty habbit I've picked up from my old friend Jessica Clarke) and let a smirk form on my lips.

As said before, I'm Jemmia Bloody White. And Jemmia Bloody White couldn't last ten minutes without being _'Little Miss Sarcasm'..._

I put on a curious face, and looked around the empty corridor. "Really? Well I don't really see any of those around," I joked.

The fifth-year leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't you own a mirror, Miss White? If you did, you'd surely know what beautiful girl I mean."

My cheeks heated up even more, and I started biting my lip once again.

We suddenly heard laughing coming from the compartment behind him. Curious, the two of us looked into the compartment, and I smiled as I saw the laughing forms of Remus, James and Peter.

"I guess we've arrived at our destination."

"I guess we did," I smiled, "Thanks for your help by the way."

"It was a pleasure helping you Miss White," He grinned.

"Please don't call me 'Miss White', it makes me feel like some old lady. Or worse," I lowered my voice and stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "A teacher!"

He laughed. Inwardly, I was cartwheeling and cheering at being the one causing him to make such a wonderful sound. On the outside however, I just chuckled a bit along with him.

"What shall I call you then?" He asked, "I hear you despise being called Jemmia."

My expression turned into one of horror, "Heaven Forbid!" I then put on my usual smile, "I'm Jamie."

I extended my hand.

"Antony Blyth," The boy introduced himself. I mentally smacked myself. Obviously it was Blyth! and there I was thinking it was Blagg.

He took my hand and slightly surprised me by giving it a light peck. I blushed even further.

_Great, _I thought, _I must be a _beautiful_ shade of red right now._

"Blyth!" A familiar voice inturrupted o.

Antony's lips were still pressed to my hand, and I blushed even further at being caught.

_Damnnit! STOP BLUSHING!_

Antony's eyes flashed with annoyance as he took my hand away from his lips. Yet he still held it firmly. His eyes quickly flashed towards the boy who so rudely inturrupted the two of us.

"Black," Antony said through gritted teeth.

I stood there a bit awkwardly, biting my lip once again and admiring my shoes. Antony gave my hand a reasuring squeeze which made me smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked when Sirius made no move to walk into the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked in reply.

I looked up at my best friend and saw him gazing at Antony's and I's conjoined hands with anger and... Did I detect jealousy? I didn't believe I did.

"Not really any of your buissness, is it Black?" The Ravenclaw growled.

"It is when it comes to my best friend," Sirius growled back.

"We were just talking," I explained softly to the slightly enraged boy.

"About what?"

"Again, Not any of your buissness, is it Black?" Antony growled again.

"Shut your mouth scum! I wasn't talking to you!"

I was momentally startled. I've never in my life heard my best friend talk to someone that way. Not even to the Slytherins.

I metally shook myself and spoke again before a fight erupted, "Sirius, go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

Sirius' eyes met mine, and his expression softened. He looked like he was about to argue, but I sent him a pleading look that shut him up.

"Care to move?" He shot towards Antony who was blocking the door to the compartment.

Antony smirked and moved towards me, giving Sirius enough space to enter the compartment and succesfully pinning me to the wall with his body.

_I must be tomato red!_

Sirius stood frozen in his spot, glaring at Antony. He seemed to snap out of it, since a moment later, he entered the compartment, slamming the door behind himself.

I looked up and met Anotony's eyes. They were sooooo nice from close up. He smirked, and made no move to... _unpin _me from the wall.

"I guess the two of you aren't on very friendly terms then," I stated.

He grinned, "Well done capitan obvious."

I mock-glared at the Ravenclaw. "That's my phrase!"

"It was before I stole it," He whispered, but due to our very... _intimate _position, I heard him with ease.

"Very Slytherin of you."

He chuckled slightly before saying, "I knew the sorting hat had a reason behind wanting to put me there."

"After the fight I had with it, it threatened I wouldn't be put anywhere at all," I grinned.

"Well I'm glad you did get sorted. After all, if you didn't, I wouldn't have the pleasure of meeting your charming self."

I bit my lower lip once again, and felt my blush spread even further. Before getting the chance to answer, I noticed the students starting to fill the train. I couldn't help but notice the curious and surprised lookes the two of us were getting. After all, it's not everyday you see the one and only Marauderess of Hogwarts blushing. Or pinned against the wall with the body of a boy. A _hot _boy for that matter.

Antony seemed to notice thesame thing, since he moved away, giving me slightly more personal space. It was then that I noticed our hands were still linked. He gave my hand a gentle sqeeze before letting it go.

"Well Jamie, it was nice to meet you."

"You too Antony. And thanks again for your help."

"It was no big deal and call me Tony. I hate my full name too, you see," He winked, "I hope I get to talk to you soon once again."

"Same here."

Saying his final goodbye, Tony turned and made his way further down the train.

I sighed quietly, and pulled my trunk into the compartment, joining my fellow marauders.

* * *

I did my best to make the greetings between James, Remus, Peter and I as quick as possible. Once I finally turned to the final marauder, I couldn't help but snap.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" I growled dangerously, making Sirius cower back. Not that anyone blamed him; My glare could frighten the braves of men.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a slightly high-pitched voice. I would probably find it amusing if I wasn't so angry.

I glared even further.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you tango-ing with Voldemort in a tu-tu! Why the hell were you so rude to Tony?"

The guys snickered at the mental image of Sirius in a tu-tu, except for one. Sirius seemed to forget his fright. He stood up straight and put on a glare to match my own.

"_Tony_? He hasn't asked you to call him '_Antie'_ yet?"

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled, and immedietly the snickers vanished from the other boys' faces. I was never known to fight with my friends, or shout for that matter.

"What is wrong with _you_? You're the one flirting with bloody Blyth!"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Well he definitely was!"

I felt myself go red. But this time with rage.

"So what if he was?! It's nice to know that some people know that I am actually a girl!"

"Guys," Remus said, standing between Sirius and I before the fight got physical, "Both of you should calm down."

"Stay out of this," Sirius warned.

"What were you doing with Blyth in the first place?" James asked.

I placed my glare on him, "So you're siding with _Black _are you?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just not very fond of Blyth, and everyone knows that."

That was true. He disliked Tony ever since he knocked him out with a bludger during one of Gryffindor - Ravenclaw games last year.

"So I'm Black now?" Sirius asked with a dangerously low and cold voice.

I looked once more at him and replied, "You will be until you learn to stay out of my buissness."

"Fine then," He said and surprised all four of us by pushing me out of the compartment making me crash into the wall. If I wasn't immune to pain, I'm sure the force with which I hit the wall would make cry out in pain. "And don't come back, _White_!" He added before slamming the door shut and pulling the blinds down.

I pheld back a sob. Fine, Jemmia Bloody White does blush, but she most definitely does NOT cry!

_You didn't cry when you were tortured, you won't not._

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. Once I let the breath out and opened my eyes, I was set for looking for a new compartment where I could spend the journey alone. But it seemed like fate had some different plans for me.

I didn't even make one step before I came face to face with a familiar fifth-year. However this fifth-year was not called Antony and he wasn't wearing the blue Ravenclaw robes.

The robes were green, and their wearer went by the name _Lucius Malfoy_. And he brought friends.

On his right were Nott and Yaxley, while the Carrows stood on his left. The five had their arms folded across their chests and were all smirking evilly at me.

"Looks like the Gryffindor princess just lost her rank," Malfoy grinned.

I put on a charming smile, which took a little effort after fight I've just been part of. Inside my robe pocket I held my wand in a firm grip.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy. Did you miss me?"

Malfoy's smirk vanished and in it's place came a cruel glare.

"You might want to change that tone, now that you're all alone," Yaxley snarled.

"Who said she's alone."

The five pairs of eyes snapped to the person standing behind me, but I didn't need to look. I recognised that voice with ease. After all, I spent quite a few minutes conversing with it's owner.

Tony, along with two other Ravenclaw fifth-year boys came to stand by my side.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows with obvious amusment. His eyes once again connected with mine, "Well, well, well. I see you rented Blyth for protection."

Before I could stop myself, I closed the remaining space between myself and Malfoy in three strides.I grabbed his tie with one hand, pulling his face to be level with mine, and pointing my wand at the blonde's temple with the other.

"Who said I need protection?" I whispered dangerously, loud enough for everyone to hear.

We were now attracting quite a crowd, both from the students who were all boarding the train, as well as the parents who watched us dissaprovingly through the windows.

But I didn't notice that. Neither did I notice Nott's, Yaxley's and the Carrows' wands pointing my way. I didn't even notice the seven wands pointing towards the Slytherins. I was too engrosed in the glare match between Malfoy and I.

I did, however, notice the familiar voice that broke the silence that fell around the corridor when I threatened Malfoy.

"Not fighting, are we?"

* * *

_James POV_

"What the hell Sirius?!"

The said boy turned away from the door he just snapped shut and faced me.

"What do you mean by _'What the hell?"_ He asked innocently.

"I think he means _WHAT THE HELL?_" Remus exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Sirius muttered and sat down.

"You're acting like a total prat towards Jamie for no reason! That's what they're talking about!" Said Peter.

Sirius glared at the boy who surprised us all by speaking; He usually stayed quiet.

"Shut your mouth you rat! No one asked your opinion!"

"First Jamie, now me. Who's next? James? Stop getting into fights with everyone or you won't have anyone left," Peter stated coldly.

"I thought I told you to sh-"

"No you shut up!" I exclimed, still slightly startled at Peter's bravery, "He's right! Peter's your best friend, and you're treating him like scum! Not to mention your treatment of Jamie!"

Sirius looked surprised and hurt at my words, not to mention guilty. But I wasn't finished...

"Jamie has been your best friend for years now, and you yell at her for no apparent reason! What kind of friend are you?"

"I yelled at her because she was talking to Blyth!"

"So what?" The three of us chorused.

"I know you hate him because of house rivality and all, but that surely isn't a reason to yell at her," I added.

Sirius sighed and put his face in his hands, "I don't want her to get hurt."

I sat beside Sirius and the other guys took their seats before us.

"He wasn't hurting her though. Or was he?" I asked, thinking of all the things I could do to the older boy if he hurt our friend in ANY way.

"Not yet. You have no idea what I heard that son of a bitch does to girls," Sirius replied through clenched teeth.

"What does he do?" Peter asked curiously.

"Use them. In _all _kind of ways. His life goal is to charm the pants off at least half of Hogwart's population," Sirius replied.

Remus scratched the back of his head awkwardly before speaking to Sirius, "Mate, isn't that what you plan to do."

When he was met with Sirius' fiercest glare, Remus muttered something about just stating the facts and turned his attention to fiddling with the blinds on the door window.

"It might be slightly similar to what I want to do, but I most definitely will not blackmail the girls into doing what I want."

"We know you wouldn't Sirius," I reassured.

"I just want to protect her," Sirius whispered.

"We all do," I said, "But you need to learn how to protect her without hurting her."

Before Sirius got a chance to speak, Remus spoke with a worry-full voice, "If you want to protect Jay so bad, I think you should go outside."

Noticing the look of confusion on our faces, Remus pulled the blinds he'd been fiddling with up.

The scene that met our eyes made James and Sirius swear simmotaniously before all four of us jumped up and rushed outside.

In front of us was Jamie, her wand at Malfoy's temple and hand holding his tie, pulling his face mare inces away from her own.

"Who said I need protection?"

Her voice was so cold it sent shivers down my back. Her face portrayed the cruelest glare I've ever seen on her pretty face. Even her eyes seemed to have darkened a few shades.

The other four Slytherins pulled out their wands and pointed them towards Jamie, but before they could fire a curse, The four of us were pointing our own wands at them. In the corner of my eye, I could see Blyth and his friends doing thesame, it was four, five if you count the still wandless Malfoy, against eight. The Slytherins must have noticed our advantage as they eyes our wands with slight hesitation. _To curse or not to curse, that is the question._

"Not fighting, are we?"

The Slytherins momentally lowered their wands. As did we and the Ravenclaws. Jamie on the other hand didn't move a fraction. A smirk, however, fromed on her lips.

"Hello Ivy," She greeted without taking her eyes off Malfoy.

"Jamie, lower your wand. Without causing too much pain to Mr Malfoy. If he gets seriously injured that would equal a lot of paperwork for me," Professor Brooke ordered.

Jamie smirked and obayed, stepping away from the Slytherin.

She then proceded to gaze around herself with her eyebrows high in clear amusement. She only just noticed what a crowd she attracted. All amusement however vanished when her eyes met with Sirius'.

Without another word, Jamie turned and made her way down the train, followed by no one other then Blyth.

Sirius looked llike he was about to go after her, but was restrained by Remus, explaining that she needs to cool down.

I had to help Remus hold Sirius back when the distressed boy noticed the fifth-year Ravenclaw reaching Jamie and putting an arm around her and whispering something in her ear.

They might have been quite a distance away by now, but that didn't mean we couldn't see the smile and slight blush appear on Jamie's face. Sirius tensed up as Jamie leaned into Blyth's embrace.

Sirius broke free of our hold, but instead of dashing after his friend, he entered our compartment amongst curious glances of the crowd watching. Remus and Peter shortly followed, but I stayed and watched until Jamie and Blyth dissapeared in a compartment together.

I followed my three friends, leaving the Slytherins and two Ravenclaws with professor Brooke.

_The trainride hasn't yet started but already so much has happened._

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I was startled when I felt an unfamiliar, yet strong and comforting arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Whatever Sirius said to you, don't worry about it. You're worth twenty of him," Tony whispered.

I felt a small smile spread and I did my best to fight back the blush.

"Only twenty?" I joked weakly.

"Over one thousand."

"Thanks," I whispered and leaned into Tony's embrace, his arm wrapping itself even tighter around me.

"Let's go in here."

I nodded and let Tony pull me into the empty compartment.

**Ta Dah! Chapter two! Sorry for the verrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long wait, but it's hard to get acces to a computer where I am :/ **

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Is my writing rusty from the long gap between writing? Let me know xxx Dominika**


	3. Coffee, coffee, COFFEEEEE again

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (though i wish i did) or most of the song lyrics, poems or any other stuff of that kind you might find.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 3  
**

"Is that so?"

I've just finshed retelling the conversation, or fight rather, that happened between Sirius and I.

"Yeah. And the others didn't even stand up for me," I concluded sadly.

Tony once again put an arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Don't worry about it. It'll work out. And if it doesn't, it'll mean they weren't good friends first of all," He said, gently stroking my hair.

"I know,: I muttered and pulled away so I could look him in the eye, "This is so weird. I've only just met you and I already feel so comfortable around you. I've only just met you and already you're a good friend."

"I'm glad you think so."

We spent the first two hours of the journey together, but then came the two Ravenclaw boys that helped defend me in front of the Slytherins. Tony introduced them ad Enrico and Joe Troy. They said something about Slughorn looking for him and so he had to leave.

I didn't want to stay by myself, so I left the compartment to look for familiar faces.

I was just passing the toilets when one of them opened and came face to face with what I was looking for. A familiar face. But not necissarily one I wanted to see.

I was about to sidestep him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me from moving. And my curious brown eyes met the stormy gray ones.

"Jamie, I'm so terribly sorry for what I said and did," Sirius apologised, regret and guilt present in his voice, "Please forgive me."

"Why should I," I asked, my voice not betraying any emotions.

"Because I'm your best friend. Even if I don't act like one."

"Lily is my best friend," I glared.

He looked even sadder and dissappointed. I kept a straight face as I said the next words. Not like I could smile saying that.

"Sirius, you are not a best friend. You're no where near," with each word his expression saddened. Until I said the next lines, "You're much more. You're a brother."

His face lit up and he smiled at me.

"You're a brother, which is why your actions hurt much more then if done by a friend," I concluded.

His face fell once again.

"I regret what I did. I never ment to hurt you," He whispered.

I smiled, "I know, which is why I forgive you."

Sirius smiled back and enveloped me in a hug.

"This was our first ever fight," I muttered into his chest.

"And hopefuly our last," He whispered into my hair.

He pulled away and took my hand, leading me away.

* * *

"Look who I found!" Sirius exclaimed as we joined the other marauders.

"Sorry I'm incredibly late, but I'd still love to hear of that amazing prank of you've planned," I told them.

I was met with four mischievous smirks and I was pulled into my usual seat on the floor (During my first journey to Hogwarts I realised what a comfortable place it actually is) as they launched into the plan explenation.

"I want an honest answer," I said once I've heard the entire plan, "Who actually came up with this?"

Remus and Sirius raised their hands without hesitation. My eyes lit up, mischief present in them, as I jumped up and congratulated the two marauders for coming up with a plan worthy of the best prankester.

"It will be extremely hard though. How would we do it without anyone seeing us?" James wondered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, the problem is how we get hold of the list," Said Remus, "Anyone actually know where Minnie keeps it?"

The three boys exchanged dissapointed looks and shook their heads. They didn't know. I put on the trade mark _'Mischievous Marauder smirk'_.

"Good job I live with a professor huh?"

The boys marked my smirk and their eyes lit up once again.

"You know," James stated.

"James, my friend, what don't I know?" I joked.

"The square root of pi," Said Remus.

"1.7725," I said with a wink.

Remus' eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting me to know.

"Or 1.7724538509055166027298167483 314 to be more precise," I added.

"You made that up," Sirius accused.

"Nope," I said, popping the _p_, "When I was younger, along with my friend Jessica we would learn pointless things like the alphabet backwards, the whole periodic table, and the square root of pi."

"You know the alphabet backwards?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"'Course I do."

"Go on then," James ordered.

Once I proved my point by literally singing the alphabet backwards, came the trolley lady...

"Anything from the tro-"

"Sirius!" I yelled jumping up, "Get me some coffee as a truce gift!"

"No way! I'm not having you hyper like for the past two years!"

Yep, that's right. Last year I got hyper again and insted of riding in the carriages, I raced alongside them.

"Pwease," I begged, "You know I prank better when I'm hyper."

After another minute of convincing Sirius to buy me the 3 1/2 litre cup of coffee, I managed to break him. He paid for the coffee saying something about starting a new marauder tradition.

With every sip, my smile grew broader, showing exactly how hyper I was getting. Once the drink was finished, I couldn't sit still so, of course, I decided to go for a run. I couldn't care less that I was on a moving train or that the corridors were so narrow I would be knocking over everyone I pass. I decided to remind everyone in third year and above of exactly what I did during that memorable ride in our first year. Most of them were pretty amused to see me running down the corridor chanting "Coffee, Coffee, COFFEEEEE" and "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, HOGWARTSSSSS" once again.

Once I ran the full length of the train two times, I barged into our compartments and started singing the Hogwarts song while spinning in circles.

"Did you by any chance find out how long of the journey left?" Remus asked before I finished the _uh-mah-zing _song.

"Darn! I forgot," And I was out skipping and singing down the corridor once again.

* * *

"About an hour left, sweetie," The balding conductor answered to my question of ,_"How long till we arrive at Hogwarts?"_

"Thanks sir," I thanked before dashing out onto the corridor for the billionth time.

Skipping down the coridor I greeted many friends (and even more strangers) until I came across an almost empty compartment.

"Hey loner," I greeted as I joined the lone person in compartment number 18.

Ivy turned her face away from the window and smiled at me. She patted the seat beside her, inviting me to sit. So I did.

"Why are you on your own?" I asked.

"I've just finished patroling the train with the prefects and I didn't really want to intrude the students. So I come to the only empty compartment."

"You could have sat with me."

"Well you weren't sitting with your friends. In fact, when I went looking for you, I saw you looking quite comfortable with one Antony Blyth," She grinned.

I blushed a bit. _God why do I do that? _

"He was just comforting me after a fight," I muttered, pretending to be fascinated by my nails.

"You mean the one with Malfoy?"

I shook my head.

"No. With Sirius," I said without looking up.

"You had a fight with Sirius?" She asked, disbelief obvious in her voice, "Why? You two never fight!"

"I know."

"What happened?"

I took a breath and explained everything that happened, starting from my brothers leaving me alone on the trainstation, through the fight with Sirius, followed by the fight with Malfoy, and concluding with Sirius and I making up.

"Well..." Ivy said awkwardly, "Antony seems like a nice boy. And from what I saw whilst teahing him, he's incredibly intelligent."

"He's a Ravenclaw after all," I smirked.

Ivy watched me for a minute.

"You fancy him, don't you," She asked with a grin.

I jumped up and stared at Ivy with shock.

"WHAT! NO! I DON'T! Ok. He's cute. Hot. Super extra hot. I might fancy him a bit. No I don't fancy him! He's nice and smart and cute and funny and comforting and cute and nice and a ravenclaw and cute, I already said that? I Didn't, did I? Well He's cute. Hot. I might have a crush on him. But not just because he's hot! Because he's also nice and smart and funny and smart and nice and all," I came for air. I just managed to say all that in one breath.

"Honey, you've got the most terrible crush on that poor guy," Ivy laughed.

"No! I don't! He might be cute and nice and all, and he might be able to cheer me up and make me laugh. And he might be the first person ever to make me blush..." I looked up and met Ivy's amused glance. That's when realisation hit me. My eyes widened, "Oh My God. I totaly fancy Tony."

"Awww! First crush!" Ivy cooed.

I smacked her on the arm, "He's not my first crush! My first crush was Siri-" I smacked my hand over my mouth hoping Ivy didn't hear my little slip. She did. Darn.

"You have a crush on Sirius?" She asked with the most disbelieving voice I've ever heard.

"Had! I HAD a crush on Sirius! When I first met him! I swear!"

"That is so cute!" She mocked, "I can just imagine the way the two of you would look together. Oh my gosh! Your children would be so cute!"

I paled obviously when I heard those words leave Ivy's mouth.

"You did not just say that," I said with wide eyes.

"I did! And your children would look absolutely adorable!"

"Ivy Jean Brooke, don't you dare ever send me mental images of what mine and Sirius's children would look like. They are not welcome in my mind."

"Jemmia Samantha White," I cringed at hearing my full name, "I will do what I wish. And I'm telling you the truth. You and Sirius should go out."

"How about we talk about what my children will look like when I actually plan on ruining my life? I'm thirteen and I'm not planning on having sex any time soon."

Ivy paled as well at hearing my words, "I hope not! You should be at least twenty!"

I crossed my arms across my chest, "And how old were you?"

Ivy's cheeks turned slightly pink and she muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear that."

Ivy looked up and full on glared at me, "Fifteen."

"Exactly," I smirked, "You were fifteen, I'm fifteen in two years."

Ivy's eyes widened in horror, "You are not already planning on having sex? Please tell me you're not!"

"I'm not," She let out a breath of relief, "I just like winding you up."

It was her turn to smack my arm.

"Very Slytherin of you," Ivy glared.

I smirked, going back to the conversation between me and Tony when I said those exact words.

"I knew the sorting hat had a reason behind wanting to put me there."

Ivy raised her eyebrows, "The sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?"

"It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw too," I added.

"I don't see such an amazing prankester as yourself in Ravenclaw, you know," She said. Her expression then turned into a thoughtful one, as if she was remembering a memory, "I was a prankester once."

That was news.

"Really?"

Ivy grinned, "Yep. Along with your brothers we were a calmer version of You, James and Sirius. Our main targets were Slytherins too. Oh I'd love to pull a prank again."

I put on the _Marauder Smirk, _"Oh would you?"

* * *

"Jamie, there is no way I'm going to help you pull that prank. Ok it is absolutely hilarious, but no."

"Please! It'll be way too hard without your help. Plus, it's just an innocent prank! We're not getting anyone hurt, we're not breaking any rules. We're just doing it to humour the students. Also, it's not like anyone would suspect you! All the blame would go to us, and we'll be the ones to get punished, while you get to pull a prank once again."

Ivy considered my words, a little mischievous smirk playing across her lips.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She muttered before speaking up, "Bring me your list."

"YES! Thanks!" I cheered.

"But you're not getting anything for your birthday," She warned.

I shrugged.

"I'll be right back."

I rushed out of the compartment and ran all the way to the compartment where the guys were waiting for me.

"Finally! You've been gone for about half an hour!" Sirius exclaimed, "How long left."

"Half an hour," I winked. I let a broad smile spread across my lips, "Guys guess what!"

"What?" The four boys asked simultaneously.

I re-telled my conversation with Ivy.

"She'll actually do it?" Remus asked, bewildered, "She's a professor!"

"So what? The important thing is that she'll save us from doing the hardest part," Sirius grinned.

"Yep. Now give me the list, lazy."

Sirius fished out the list from his robe pocket and placed it in my hand.

My eyes scanned it and I let out a snort of laughter, "Very... _Creative._"

"You can thank me for that," Sirius said and bowed.

"Good job," I said and patted his head, "Save me a seat on the carriage. I'm gonna sit with Ivy for the rest of the journey kay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ivy's eyes scanned the list and her eyebrows raised higher with every name.

"_Ben Dover?_ Honestly?"

"It's all Sirius," I said.

"I love this," She laughed, "It's absolutely hilarious! And I love how you actually managed to make it look like McGonagall's handwriting."

"That must have been Remus."

The train started slowing down, and my eyes met Ivy's.

"Go!" I urged. She needs to be quick.

She nodded and bolted out into the corridor.

I smirked and got up myself.

_This will be a day to remember._

* * *

_Antony POV_

Enrico, Joe and I left the Slug Club meeting in a hurry. The two half-brothers almost literally dragged me into the first empty compartment we found, and after casting a charm to ensure no one could overhear us, the two faced me with eager expressions.

"So how did it go?" Joe questioned.

"She's falling for me," I replied simply, "But her friends could make our _relationship_ slightly difficult. They're not very fond of me, you know."

"Then why her?" Enrico asked curiously.

I smirked evilly, "It's more of a personal thing between Black and I."

"_Black_ and you? Where does White come in then?"

I sat up straight and replied, "That little _child _thinks he can steal my position as the biggest player of Hogwarts, so I'm stealing the girl he has the most obvious crush on."

"And what if you don't manage to seduce her?"

"Dude, I'm half-vella! Trust me, I can get any girl. Jamie might not act like one, but she most definitely is a girl. And all girls are the same after all."

"So you want to use her as a tool to get revenge on Black," Joe stated.

I nodded, then said, "But there's also something in it for me. Have you seen that body? For a thirteen-year-old she's far above hot!"

"True, True," Enrico grinned.

"I really do wonder what Black will do when he learns of the plans I have towards his best friend."

**Ok, this chapter was much shorter then the previous, sorry. So what did you, my amazing readers and reviewers think? **


	4. Attention seeking whore

**Hello readers! I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews I have gotten so far! They really make me happy :D I'd also like to reccomend an awesome story! If you're enjoing The Five Marauders, then you'd probably like Paige Turna: The Female Marauder by one of my amazing reviewers, BBauzzie! She'd only just started the story, and I'm sure she'd love to have more people reading it. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter (though i wish i did) or most of the song lyrics, poems or any other stuff of that kind you might find.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 4**

For many people, the first ever ride to Hogwarts by the carriages is a wonderful experience. For me it was completely boring. Honestly. I don't know what people see in those! It's just a horseless carriage! What's so wonderful about that? I would so rather run alongside the carriages all the way to Hogwarts once again, but unfortunatelly, the guys dragged me into their carriage and forced me to sit in the saved seat.

Okay fine! It wasn't _that _bad. It would've been worse if I was sitting there without my friends. The journey went quick and was not half as tireing then if I ran it.

Before I knew it, we were entering the castle along with the rest of the students. I smiled wide, greeting my second home. Upon enterance, the first thing we saw was peeves throwing ballons full of ink at the non-suspecting students. As soon as he caught sight of the five of us, he dropped his remaining ballons on the head-girl (as you can guess, she wasn't very happy) and saluted the boys and bowed to me. I bowed right back, while the boys saluted. Peeves grinned his mischievous grin and, before I could do anything about it, he flew over to me, grabbed me under the armpits and started flying with me above the students yelling, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Peeves! Let me down!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Alright!"

I screamed as Peeves dropped me from around five meters above the ground and into the crowd of students. Some of them screamed too and others moved away so I wouldn't fall on them, but before I got a chance to hit the ground, Peeves caught me once again and lowered me onto the ground gently.

"That was evil peeves!" I exclaimed as the poltergeist flew away.

He stuck out his tounge and zoomed off.

"Bloody poltergeist," I muttered before running over to my laughing friends.

I smacked each of them on the arm and immedietly they stopped laughing.

"What was that for?" Remus cried, massaging the spot where my hand connected with his head.

"For laughing and not helping me!"

Before the guys got a chance to reply, the five of us suddenly became absolutely soaked.

"PEEVES!" We yelled.

The poltergeist was laughing it's head off at the sight of his soaked _'friends'. _His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice me take out my wand and point it at him.

"_Aguamenti!_"

The water stream hit peeves right in the nose, and since he was a poltergeist, didn't go through him. The guys followed my lead and soon peeves was even more soaked then us. As were the students who had the misfortune to stand under peeves when we attacked him.

"What is going on here?" A stern voice asked.

The five of us lowered our wands and turned to face the stern looking professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh! How great to see you messrs Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. And of course madam White! How are my five beloved students doing?" She asked with a geniune smile.

Just joking...

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in dissaprovement.

"Tell me, would it kill you to spend one day being calm and quiet?" She asked.

The five of us shared looks before grabbing at our throats, falling to the floor and pretending to be choking, before becoming completely still, playing dead.

* * *

_Third person POV_

The marauders clapped along with everyone else once the sorting hat finished his song. Their anticipation was masked perfectly, maybe except from Peter, who's eyes kept on flashing towards the unsuspecting McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Grins spread across the marauders' faces as McGonagall unrolled the parchment.

**(I know the names should be read out with the surnames going first, but then the prank wouldn't work ;)**

"Minnie Butts."

Some of the immature students snickered, while others turned to face the first-years to catch a glimpse of the first student. But none moved.

"Minnie Butts," McGonagall repeted. After her third try, she shared a look with the headmaster, who's eyes were twinkling with amusment, before moving on to the next name.

"Mary Christmas."

Even more students snickered this time. Peter had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Jamie shared a look with Ivy, who winked at the younger girl.

Once again, McGonagall had to repeat the name three times, before she decided to move to the next name.

The five marauders shared looks of disbelief that obviously ment, _wow! She still doesn't know she's being pranked._

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"Eipee Clearwater."

No one tried to keep their snickers in this time. Minnie was about to repet the name again, when realisation dawned on her. Her lips turned into a thin line, and her eyes sought us out, and when her eyes met with ours, she glared furiously. She closed her eyes for a second as if trying to restrain herself from lashing out at us.

"Messrs Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew along with Miss White. I'd like to see the five of you in my office first thing in the morning," She opened her eyes opened and looked towards us once again, "I, along with the rest of the school I'm sure, would be grateful if you could return the real name list."

_Oh crap._

The whole school was now staring at us, waiting for the return of the list so the sorting could begin. I discretely looked towards Ivy and thought, _Where is the list!_

Ivy shot a quick look towards the stool Minnie placed at the front of the hall and mouthed the words _'Finite Incantatem'._

I nodded and stood up with a smile.

The guys looked at me in confusion as I walked towards the front of the hall. Minnie raised one eyebrow at me, causing my smile to turn into the _Marauder Smirk_. The same one that the boys were wearing. With one move, I snatched the invisible scroll off the stool and tapped it with my wand saying, "_Finite Incatatem._"

The scroll turned visible once more, and I bowed before the four tables, who applauded the great prank. I winked at the furious McGonagall and handed her the scroll before skipping back to my seat and high-five the guys.

Minnie took one more calming breath and read the real names.

"Christopher Anderson."

The confused, amused and scared first-years sighed in relief as a small, dark-haired boy made his way towards the sorting hat. The hat didn't even take ten seconds to announce the first Slytherin.

The boy proudly strutted his way towards the Slytherin table and sat between Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

Yep. That's right. Regulus _Black._ Black, as in brother of Sirius Black. Regulus started Hogwarts last year and was unfortunately sorted into Slytherin. I could see clear disappointment on my best friend's face when his brother was sorted into the enemy house. I also couldn't help but notice that cruel glare Sirius sent his younger brother when their eyes met. I honestly couldn't see why Sirius hated his brother so much. I guess it was all because of the stupid house rivalry, since from what I saw, Regulus was quite a pleasant kid. I even once managed to have a conversation with the young Black, and he didn't seem to care that I'm a Gryffindor. Or his brother's best friend for that matter. Sirius either didn't or pretended not to notice the sorrowful stares Regulus would occasionally send our way.

Once Cassandra Yeast was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore said some pointless words, the food appeared.

"Food glorious food," I muttered.

"Hot sausage and mustard," Added Remus.

"While we're in the mood," I grinned.

"Cold jelly and custard!" The two of us sang loudly before piling food on our plates.

* * *

The wonderful food disappeared from our plates about half-an-hour later, just as professor Dumbledore stood.

"Now, I belive it is time for the start-of-term notices so here we go.

"I'd like to inform the first-years, and some of the older students," Here his eyes drifted to us, "that the forbidden forest is still forbidden at all times.

"Our caretaker, Mr Filch, would also like me to remind you that it is against the school rules to use magic between classes and in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested to play for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

He smiled widely at all of us before saying, "And now because I'm feeling particularly buoyant, we shall sing the Hogwarts school song."

"YES!" I exclaimed, causing some people to giggle.

"Everyone pick your favourite tune."

Dumby then conjured an animated ribbon from the tip of his wand to form the lyrics reminding me strongly of a karaoke machine, and the whole of Hogwarts erupted into song.

Some were singing fast, some where singing slow, some were singing high and some were singing low. Awesome little poem huh? Anyway, along with the marauders, we bellowed rather then sang the song. James and Sirius rapped it, Peter and Remus screamed it like a punk-rock song while I sang it opera-styled. Yep. I ended up smashing a few glasses with the final note.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Dumbledore applauded us all loudly, before ushering us out of the hall.

"Well I have to talk to McGonagall," Remus declared, .

"Remus, you can talk to her tomorrow!" I yelled after him, but he ignored me.

"I'm going to the kitchens," Decided Peter.

"You only just ate you greedy pig," said Sirius.

Peter shrugged and joined the Hufflepuffs who were heading in the direction of Peter's favourite place.

James, Sirius and I shared a look, wondering whether we should follow him, but decided against it when we saw the group that just left the Great Hall. The three of us smirked and made our way towards the new Gryffindor prefect, Harry Fringe, and the small group of firsties.

"Alright there, Fringe?" I asked throwing my arm around the pretty small fifth-year.

Harry looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Hello Jamie." He turned back to the firsties and said, "I'd like to introduce to you three out of five marauders, Jamie, Sirius and James. Trust me, you don't want to get on their bad side."

"He speaks the truth," James warned and grinned, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Speaking of bad sides..." Sirius said, looking watching the lone slytherin that just left the Great Hall.

"Ahh. _Snivellus_," James grinned, "Goodbye firsties."

The two boys left to undoubtably bully Snape, but I stayed where I was, not wanting to get into this.

"Aren't you going to show them the way to the common room?" I asked Harry, who was curiously watching my two friends.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Of course," He said, and motioned for the new Gryffindors to follow him as he made his way up the marble staircase.

And I was left alone to watch my friends bully Snape from distance.

"Interesting prank you've pulled."

I jumped up and turned to face the person who spoke. Relief washed over me as I recognised the face.

"Tony. You startled me."

"My apologies," He grinned, not looking very sorry.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder just in time to catch James casting _Levicorporous_ on Snape, which caused him to fly up about four floors and dangle head down from one of the staircases. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Tony.

"Your friends really hate Slytherins, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. Especially Snape."

"And what about Ravenclaws?" He wondered.

"Hmm... I don't think they mind them, but they- Or Sirius at the very least -seem to pretty much hate you," I grinned.

"And you?"

"My whole family was in Ravenclaws."

"Do you hate me though?"

That question caught me a bit off guard.

"Of course not!" I replied without thinking, "I have no reason to. Plus, you seem way too nice for me to be able to hate you."

"That's very good to know."

James' and Sirius' laughter echoed around the almost empty Entrance Hall. I looked towards them once again and found Sirius forcing Snape to cart-wheel around in mid-air.

"I think I'm gonna leave these two to their fun," I muttered, looking to Tony once again.

"I can walk you back to your common room if you wish."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"That's sweet," I smiled.

Together we made our was towards the Gryffindor Common Room talking about... _School_.

"So what extra subjects are you planning on taking?" He asked curiously.

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking, "Probably Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Three?" He looked pleasantly surprised, "Most people just take two."

"I know, but I've always wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies has always been taken by everyone in my family and Divination because I'm... It seem interesting," I stopped myself just in time from revealing the truth. I didn't necessarily want anyone other then my close friends to know that I'm a seer yet. If he'd decide to tell someone, the information would most likely spread all across Hogwarts and right to Voldiekins. I don't really think I want him having another reason for wanting me on his side... "What about you? What are you taking?"

"Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies."

"So three as well."

"I'm a Ravenclaw after all."

"I've noticed," I said, looking at his chest which was clothed in the Ravenclaw colours.

"Been staring at my chest, huh?" He grinned.

"Maybe."

"Yours is much more interesting though," He smirked.

I went red for the billionth time today and thought of some smart comeback. "Been staring at my chest, huh?" So much for a smart comeback.

"Maybe."

I smacked him on the arm, a bit lighter then I should have.

"I'm joking! I wasn't really!" He said.

"And why should I believe that the biggest womanizer of Hogwarts wasn't staring at my breasts?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a womanizer! At least not anymore."

"Oh?"

"I guess you could say I've matured."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I finally realised that girls actually have feelings," He explained, "So I decided on trying to start over and stick to one girl and actually try and have a relationship with her."

"Got any particular girl on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"In fact yes," He replied and grinned, "I'm not sure if you know her though. She's a third-year Gryffindor, plays as a beater on the quidditch team, has lovely black hair and beautiful eyes," My heart seemed to skip a few beats at his words, "Any idea who I mean?"

I looked at Tony with a perfectly straight face, "Of course. I never knew that Sirius is a girl though."

I laughed at his expression before turning serious once again.

"So me huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I seemed to throw him off with that questuon. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't really know. You're smart, nice and funny, not to mention pretty and popular."

"I'm a third-year," I pointed out.

"Only two years difference. Plus, you're going to be fourteen soon, while I don't turn sixteen until August."

_Fair point._

"Okay. But that still doesn't mean I will go out with you," I warned.

"I know, which is why I didn't ask you just yet. I'd like to get to know you first," He said.

"Same here."

"How about we hang out some time?" He proposed, "as friends?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good."

And we've arrived.

"Password?"

_Shit._

"Ummm... I don't know?" I said.

"No password, no entrance."

"Oh come on! You know me!" I moaned.

"No password, no entrance."

"You're repeating yourself!" I growled and turned away from the fat lady.

Tony was still standing there, leaning against one of the walls with an amused expression. I stalked over to him and sat down beside him, leaning against the wall.

He slid down the wall and was sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to go?" I asked.

"Nah. It'd be quite mean to leave you here alone. And who said we can't hang out right now?"

"Good point."

"So tell me about yourself," He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your favourite colour?"

"Umm... Red probably," I answered, "Yours?"

"Blue. Favourite muggle band?"

"ACDC."

"Same here," He smirked, "Your turn."

"Okay... Umm..." I thought for a second, "Got any siblings?"

"Older brother and younger sister. He's twenty and she's five. You?"

"Two older brothers. Both twenty-one," I muttered, "Who do you live with?"

"With my brother. My dad is in Jamaica on some kind of buisness trip while my mum along with my sister live in France."

"Awesome. I live with Ivy."

"Oh yes. I heard," He grinned, "How does it feel to live with a professor?"

"I just thank my luck that I don't live with McGonagall. Imagine that! She would probably force me to stay silent and calm at all times!"

Fifteen minutes have passed when we heard footsteps and laughter down the corridor. Tony and I looked over just in time to see James and Sirius round the corner. Sirius stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of us, sitting on the floor together. I was only now aware of how close the two of us were sitting. Our sides were practically touching, and our faces were inches apart. Not to mention our hands. I felt my cheeks heat up once again. Tony stood up and held out his hand towards me. I gratefully took it and let him pull me into a standing position.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius growled.

"talking," We replied simultaneously.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that," Sirius commented, his eyes narrowing at the two of us.

"Sirius, calm down. They weren't doing anything," James whispered and I shot him a grateful look.

"Why are you here," Sirius shot at Tony.

"I was keeping Jamie company," Tony replied cooly.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted him to," I replied before the two boys could get into a fight.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the password to the common room and I didn't want to stay here by my self."

"What was he-" Sirius pointed his thumb at Tony, "-doing here in the first place?"

"I walked her here after the two of you so rudely abandoned her to have what I expect you call _fun_," The Ravenclaw glared.

Sirius and James exchanged looks and then turned to face me with slightly guilty expressions.

"Sorry about that Jay," James apologised.

"It's alright," I smiled, "Do you know the password by any chance?"

"I do."

Remus appeared out of no where.

"Sunflower river," Remus said to the fat lady, who was listening in to our conversation.

The portrait swung open, revealing the Common Room.

"Well? Aren't you guys coming in?" Remus asked once he climbed in.

James tugged on Sirius' robe, urging him to move. Sirius did so, but he obviously didn't want to. Once he climbed in, with one last glare directed at Tony, he slammed the portrait shut.

"How rude!" The fat lady exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly, and turned back to Tony, who was still standing beside me.

"Thank you."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What for?"

"For staying with me, for talking to me, and for being a good friend."

"It was all a pleasure."

"Thank you anyway," I said. I think I surprised him by giving him a quick hug, before saying the password to the fat lady and jumping into the half-full room.

"JAMIE!" Was the first thing I heard before being suffocated by a small bunch of people.

"I can't breathe!" I gasped.

The three girls laughed and freed me from the group hug.

"I missed you so much!" Lily exclaimed and gave me another quick hug.

"Lils! I missed you too!" I grinned, "Mary! Alice! It's great to see you," I said to the other two girls.

And I noticed one was missing.

"Where's Leila?"

The expressions belonging to the three girls immediately darkened at the mention of their other dorm mate.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily muttered with a cold voice.

"Jamie!" A familiar, yet different voice shrieked from behind me.

The faces of my girl friends darkened even more.

I turned, and what I saw completely shocked me.

You remember Leila from my first year? No? Then I guess I should tell her a bit about her. She was this petite brunette with nice blue eyes and a beautiful face. She was incredibly shy, and a slight book-worm.

Now, what stood before me was an incredibly different Leila. Her hair was dyed blond, her under her wizard robe was the school skirt, rolled up so high you could just about see her pants, the top buttons of her blouse were missing, exposing her breasts, her nice blue eyes were barely visible under the long, fake, black eyelashes, and her beautiful face was hidden under a thick layer of make up.

She walked over to me in some incredibly high-heels that I'm sure I'd kill myself in, and gave me a brief hug, which I was too shocked to return.

"Hey sexy! How was your summer?" She asked in a terribly sweet voice.

"Uhh... Fine I guess," I said, snapping out of it.

"So, babez," She said, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "I hear you were chatting to that ultimate hottie, Antony. Tell me, have you snogged him yet?"

"No!" I exclaimed, and threw Leila's arm off my shoulders, "What on earth happened to you?"

She blew a bubble with the bubblegum I haven't noticed she was chewing before replying, "I changed babez. Instead of The-Boring-And-Shy-Miss-Bookworm, I'm now The-Sexy-And-Cofident-Beauty." She threw her hsir slowly over her arm before She eyeing me critically, "You should try changing your style a bit too."

I crossed my arms and glared at the girl, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you look like some boy. Honestly! Get rid of those trousers, throw on a mini skirt, apply some makeup and show your pretty side."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled dangerously.

The whole room fell silent, and the temperature of the room seemed to drop by a few degrees.

But Leila didn't seem to notice, "No, I'm not. Honestly! The only time I can tell you're actually a girl is when you wear your hair down! You wear boy-jeans, boy-shirts, boy-shoes, probably even boy-underware! You have four boy-friends, two of which are probably the hottest boys in the entire year, if not the school. You even occasionally _sleep _in their _beds_! If you're trying to get the attention of other guys that way, you might want to try and change your looks instead of acting like a attention-seeking whore!"

If I thought the room was silent before, it was nothing compared to what it was now. The temperature fell further, and I was shaking with unleashed rage.

"Attention. seeking. _Whore_?" I asked in a frighteningly low and cold voice.

Leila nodded her head. The rage inside of me exploded, and I let our a battle cry. I was about to pounce on her, but a pair of strong arms encircled my waist, holding me back. I fought with the person restraining me, all the while keeping my fury-filled eyes on my cowering target.

"Okay. I'll go now," Leila said in a terribly high-pitched voice. I'm not surprised she was frightened. Probably everyone who witnessed the scene was. I'm a terrifying sight when I'm angry.

Leila turned around and was about to run up to the girls dormitories, but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the robes, pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't."

Lily turned the girl around to face her and...

SLAM!

Leila cried out in pain and grabbed her already reddening cheek, right where Lily slapped her.

"No one calls my best friend a whore!" Lils spat.

"You little bitch!" Leila cried.

"Don't call Lily a bitch, when you're obviously the only one present," James growled.

"Just because you fancy that little _mudblood!_'

_Oh no she didn't!_

I freed myself from Sirius' grasp, and jumped on the girl. She screamed and tried to fight back as I pulled her hair and kicked, punched, bit and scratched every part of her body possible, but she failed miserably at hurting me. I guess she must have been one of those who didn't yet know I don't feel pain.

Next thing I knew was that four pairs of arms were trying to pull me away, but I put up a damn good fight. Finally, The guys managed to restrain me with James and Sirius clutching my arms and Peter holding me back around the waist. Remus was stood in front of my with his wand pointed at me. Next thing I knew, I was immobilized.

I noticed Alice and Mary doing thesame thing to Lily, except in her case, Alice holding Lily's arms behind her while Mary cast the spell.

After casting the spell, Remus kneeled down beside Leila, checking the damage we've caused her. She wasn't moving.

"She's knocked out," Remus stated, and the crowd sighed in relief. She might have been a bitch, but she didn't deserve to be killed. At least not just yet...

"God. You're bleeding terribly," A fourth-year girl said.

At first I though she might have spoken to Leila, or even Lily, but then I noticed her staring at me with wide eyes. The attention of everyone else turned from Leila to me, and some gasped in horror, some covered their mouths in shock. Sirius let go of me, as did James and Peter. Even Remus removed the spell. And then I noticed the crimson liquid dripping from my chin. I put a shaking hand against my cheek, and when I took it away, I found it completely covered in blood.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"The slut has some sharp nails huh?" Lily laughed, lacking the humour. I then noticed she was clutching her arm.

With a few quick steps, I stood before her and grabbed her arm, gently, yet firmly. The scratch on her arm wasn't very deep, but was bleeding quite terribly.

"Shit!" I muttered again, but a tiny bit louder this time.

I looked down at my robe, which was now positively ruined due to the blood. I ripped a strip off the bottom and before Lily could protest, I wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks. What about you?" She asked.

I ripped another strip of cloth and held it against my face. immediately, it became soaked.

"We need to get you two to Madam Pomfrey," James said taking my hand.

I nodded and looked at the un-moving form of Leila, "What about this filth?"

Remus waved his wand and suddenly Leila was floating as if on an invisible stretcher. With my free hand, I took Lily's and the two of us, along with Remus, Sirius and James, followed by a floating slut made our way outside. The small crowd of Gryffindors parted as we walked past and we were almost out of the room when...

"Wait!" Harry, the prefect, said, "I'll come with you."

"Why?" Sirius, who was walking behind me, asked.

"You might need someone to tell the teachers what happened, and being a prefect, I guess my words are reliable."

"As are ours," James said.

"No. He's right. We're not really the most trust worthy people, are we?" Remus replied.

And so the six of us made our way to the common room, leaving a beautiful blood trail behind us.


	5. Ivy's confession

**HI GUYS! It's IVY! For those who don't know or can't remember me, I'm this supermegafoxyawesome (^.^) girl who helped Dominika with writing 'The Five Marauders'. After hearing that Dom won't have a computer for the next month, I proposed that I write the next chappie do you people won't go crazy waiting for such a long period of time. I know I said I can't be bothered to help Dom with the series anymore, but I kinnda missed writing, so occasionally I might pop in with a chapter or two :D **

**Now, I know I'm no where near as good as Dom in my writing, but hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any material you might recognise from the amazing series called 'Harry Potter'. Neither do I own Jamie, Ivy, Michael or Victor. They belong to the main author of this story, and my amazing friend, Dominika, AKA Thestralriver17938. 3**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 5**

Poppy was just carrying some potions when we entered. She eyed our bloodied up clothes curiously, but as she caught sight of the floating form of Leila, she gasped, and dropped the potions. She was by our sides instantly.

The next couple of minutes were a kind of blur. I remember Leila being laid in a bed where Poppy attended to her wounds (she had two broken ribs, a broken nose, knocked out tooth and quite a bruised body) before moving on to us. The scratch on Lily's arm was healed instantly, but mine was a completely different matter…

The scratch on my face was so much deeper then we thought. In fact, it was so deep that no matter what kind of magic would be used, it'd be impossible to heal without having it scar. Of course, the scars could be healed, but would take a week at the least to disappear completely.

After attending to her patients, Madam Pomfrey finally started the questioning. As decided previously, Harry-The-Prefect was the one to retell the little argument. However, as soon as the word '_fight_' was mentioned, Poppy stopped him, and called for the headmaster.

_This cannot get worse, _I thought. Oh how wrong was I.

Poppy sent a message through what I guessed had to be a _patronus_. The silver dove fluttered around the room as the medi-witch told it the message.

Less then five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. His face was completely serious – sad even – and his eyes have lost the twinkle. But I didn't really pay attention to my headmaster's expression. Along with him came professor Minnie, but these two were not the people my focous was on. I was more into watching the other person who entered, with my eyes horror-filled. Ivy was staring at me not with anger, but with disappointment. I remembered that a few days back I promised her I'd try not to get into trouble like I did last year with the Slytherins. I broke that promise on my first day back. I stared down at my shoes, and unknowingly traced the four fresh scars which ran all the way from my forehead to my chin while Harry once again began retelling the fight, with Lily, James and Sirius occasionally slipping extra detail in.

It felt like hours before he was finished, but in fact it only took him twenty minutes. Silence flooded the entire room. I felt someone staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up into the eyes I knew to belong to my guardian.

"Well…" McGonagall said at long last, "I can see that you have attacked with a good reason. Yet although the attack was provoked, fighting in Hogwarts is still not permitted. I would have never expected such horrendous behaviour from my students, not even you, Miss White, and especially not you Miss Evans."

"I agree with Minerva, therefore I permit her to punish the two of you, along with Miss Collins," Said Dumbledore, before standing up and leaving without another word.

"Yes… The punishment…" Minnie muttered to herself, "Well, I think that I should most definitely write to each of your guardians, but other then that, I think-."

"Not to be rude professor," Ivy cut the older witch off, "But seeing that I am Jamie's guardian, I believe I should be the one to punish her."

For the first time, I looked up and met Ivy's eyes. She still looked disappointed with me, which made me feel even more guilty.

"Very well Ivy," Minnie said. Her eyes met mine for a brief second before turning to Lily, "As for you Miss Evans, you will be spending every Saturday for the next two months helping Madam Pince in the library."

For some reason I knew that the professor was going soft on Lily. My friend, after all, spent most of her Saturdays in the library anyway! Maybe it was because it was the first time Lily got into trouble, or maybe because she was obviously one of Minnie's favourite students.

"I will also deal with Miss Collins once she is in a fit state to talk," She declared, eyeing the unconscious student, "For now, fare well."

With that, she turned and made her leave.

"Miss Evans, you are free to go," Said Poppy, breaking the uncomfortable silence which flooded the room after Minnie made her leave, "I suggest you take your friends with you. It is already late and tomorrow you will be starting your classes." She turned to me, "As for you, Miss White, I would like you to stay here for the night. I would like to check you over to make sure there are no other damages you cannot feel due to your…_gift_."

I knew she meant my unabillity to feel pain, so I just shrugged and went to lie down on my bed. Lily and the guys wished me a good night and left. Poppy then did a close inspection of my body, looking for further injouries.

"You seem fine," she said finally, "But I'd still rather keep you here just in case."

With that she bid me good night and disappeared in her office.

I sighed loudly and fell back onto the pillows on my bed, thinking I was alone.

"You know I will have to tell your brothers."

I was momentaly startled. I was sure Ivy had left with the others.

"I know," I sighed. "But it's just… That girl… The way she spoke about Lily just made something inside of me snap," I tried to explain.

Ivy got up and sat on the edge of my bed. She started stroking my hair as I laid beside her. Her eyes suddenly became distant, as if recalling a memory.

"You know… I once knew this _girl_. She was a Gryffindor too. During her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had three best friends. They were twins from Ravenclaw, both younger by a year, and a fellow dorm mate. _The girl_ was a prankster, and had a _gift _that made her different from everyone else. But one day, one of her pranks went too far, and she ended up with her only girl best friend as a terrible enemy. The two girls stayed out of each others' way and ignored each other as much as possible, until one day their paths crossed again.

"The _ex-friend_ insulted _the girl,_ and _the girl_ couldn't keep her temper at check. She attacked her _ex-friend_ with some terrible spells while the _ex-friend_ stood defenceless, without a wand. The once beautiful _ex-friend _ended up with a deep cut going across her beautiful face, as well as broken arms and a crushed leg. But worst of all was the scar _the girl_ left on her _ex-friends _chest. _The girl_ did not know what overtook her when she attacked her _ex-friend,_ or why she carved the word _traitor _onto her cleavage. When she realised what she did, it was too late. Her _ex-friend_ was on the verge of life. She was slowly dyeing due to blood loss, and there was nothing _the girl_ could do. She watched as her _ex-friend_ became ghost white and passed out. That was when _the girl _finally reacted. She called for help, not afraid of the consequences and questions that would arise any more.

"The _ex-friend _was healed, but was scarred for life. _The girl_ tried to keep the truth hidden, but the _ex-friend_ had other ideas. The truth of what happened spread around the school quickly, and everyone turned away from _the girl_. Even the twins from Ravenclaw became more cold towards her. But _the gir_l knew she deserved this. She knew that she had almost killed her _ex-friend_, and that thought hunts her to this very day.

"But finally, _the girl_ got a grip on her emotions, and went to talk to her _ex-friend_. She apologised, even though she already knew that her _ex-friend_ would never accept the apology. _The girl_ was so terribly lonely that she decided she should end her life. She wanted to die. She even tried to _Avada Kedavra _herself, but it didn't work.

"But then, one day, using her _gift,_ she caught a thought that changed her mind. She didn't mean to enter her _ex-friends_ mind, but when she did, the thoughts she found were different from what she expected. The _ex-friend_ seemed to be terribly sad and lonely, and her main thoughts were focused on all those happy times she spent with _the girl_. From those memories, _the girl _knew that her _ex-friend _missed her, even though _the girl _scarred her so terribly. _The girl _then once again apologised. But this time she put all her heart into the apology. She confessed how much she couldn't believe what she did, and how terribly sorry she felt because of it. Then the _ex-friend _did something surprising. She cursed _the girl_. _The girl _fell into a comma filled with the worst nightmares possible for a whole week. The first thing she saw when she woke up, was her _ex-friend's _scarred face. She was smiling. "Now we're even," the _ex-friend _proclaimed.

"_The girl _learnt her lesson. She lost her best friend, who although forgave her, never was a friend again. She learnt to keep her temper at check, and she never lashed out at anyone again. The twins from Ravenclaw eventually became friendly with her again, and her life turned normal once more. But the thought that she could have killed someone, even if the person was an enemy at the time, hunts her to the present day.

"Now, I know you know who _the girl _is," Ivy finally said. I nodded slightly, still shocked at what I've just heard, "Tara Fry and I haven't spoken since our Hogwarts days. I heard she still has the ugly scar going across her face, and the word t_raitor_ on her cleavage. I did it with dark magic I've came across while doing some research for a DADA homework. The spell was so dark, hardly anyone had ever heard of it. I used the kind of magic even Lord Voldemort would be proud of. And all of this because of a nasty comment my _ex-friend _said to me," Ivy looked at me and I noticed the tears falling from her eyes, "Jamie, I don't want you to be like me. I don't want you to live with the guilt that comes when you almost kill someone. Everyday, my thoughts drift back to Tara, and I feel as if a bit of my soul dies each time I remember her bloodied up body. I don't want you to feel like I did. Like a murder."

I sat up and hugged Ivy close.

"Ivy, I promise I will keep my temper at check. I will do it for you," I whispered.

She pulled away and managed a tiny smile.

"I hope that you will see reason now," She muttered.

"Maybe if you make my punishment quite bearable," I grinned, trying to diffuse the tension. It worked.

Ivy smiled a bit wider, "Oh believe me. You are going to suffer."

I groaned, but inwardly I was cheering, seeing that my guardian is back in her usual state.

**God that was hard to write. Dominika has read over this and approved, so here is the chapter! LOVE, IVY**


	6. End of Punishment FINALLY!

**Alright people, I'm back! Hope you guys don't hate me too much for not updating for soooooooooooo long. As you probably know, the previous chapter was written by Ivy, but she had trouble posting the chapter up so she had to wait until I got a new laptop so I could post it myself :-D. I hope you liked the previous chapter, as does Ivy, but obviously Ivy is not half as good as I am at writing... **

**Ivy- HEY! NOT TRUE**

**Dom- Shut it! I'm talking. **

**Ok I'm joking. She's amazing and I love her**

**Ivy- Awww I love you too!**

**Dom- I said shut it! Or I'll throw you out of my room!**

**So, this chapter is as usually written by me :-D Sorry for the long wait by the way!**

**To my Reviewers, I know I haven't replied to any reviews yet and it would take a bit of time to reply to each individual one soo…**

**To dreams are beautiful, Arina-Peachy, Obsessedwithcookies, BBauzzie, JaymeBell, Blue Luver5000, Black-Rose Marley, Kokotheevilone, Megan, silent song of shadows, Kerreb7 and lilirox187, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer – Do I even have to tell you? I do? Pfff…. Alright, HP is not mine, although Jamie and some other characters are. **

_Monday_

_Care of Magical Creatures **with Hufflepuff**_

_Muggle Studies **with Ravenclaw**_

_**BREAK**_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Free Period_

_Potions **with Ravenclaw**_

_Tuesday_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts **with Slytherin**_

_Muggle Studies **with Ravenclaw**_

_**BREAK**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts **with Slytherin**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

_Free Period_

_Wednesday_

_Divination (Double)_

_**BREAK**_

_Muggle Studies **with Ravenclaw**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Charms **with Slytherin**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts **with Slytherin**_

_Thursday_

_Herbology **with Hufflepuff**_

_History of Magic **with Ravenclaw**_

_**BREAK**_

_Free Period_

_**LUNCH**_

_Potions (Double) **with Hufflepuff**_

_Friday_

_Potions (Double) **with Hufflepuff**_

_**BREAK**_

_Care of Magical Creatures **with Hufflepuff**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Care of Magical Creatures **with Hufflepuff**_

_**Midnight**_

_Astronomy **with Slytherin**_

Just as I planned, I took Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as my additional subjects, while James, Sirius and Peter just took just the latter two. Remus took all three, plus Ancient Runes. No surprise there.

I was cheering with my fellow Gryffindor third-years, glad about the small amount of time we would have to spend with the Slytherins, and grateful for the amount of free periods we would get, when Ivy came. Of course, she had to end my happiness, revealing the punishment she had thought up.

I didn't know what I expected my punishment to be, but it was most definitely not _this_! Ok, I felt sorry for Ivy after what she told me on the first day at Hogwarts, but that didn't stop the fact that the moment I heard my punishment I started to hate her!

That -*Insert a very vulgar name here*- decided to keep me under house arrest! I was to spend all my breaks and meals, and I was to sleep in Ivy's quarters for the next month! The only time I was to be let out was during lessons, so I had no chance to communicate with my friends in any way.

Ivy grinned at my shocked face.

"I expect you in my quarters at break," She said before walking off.

The guys, who heard the punishment (Along with the rest of the school. Honestly! Ivy was speaking so loudly I was sure she was trying to embarrass me in front of everyone!), smiled at me sympathetically while trying to reassure me that I will be alright. I didn't reply, and with one final glare towards Ivy, who smirked and waved to me mockingly, I stormed out of the hall and out onto the grounds for my first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

* * *

As that week came to a close, I found myself glaring at Ivy while she marked her students' work. She wasn't joking when she said I would be spending all my free time with her. I've been forced to come to her office every break and lunch, where she would make me do lots of pointless studying that bored me out of my mind. During all my free periods Ivy had to help out with classes, as was her job, so it became my job to be the teacher's assistant's assistant. So far I helped out in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Being one of the top students for each of those classes, I did a marvellous job. I couldn't help but occasionally look forward to my free periods. When Ivy and I helped out with the older classes, I always managed to learn something new, and when we were helping the younger classes I was thrilled to get a chance to go over what I've learnt during my previous years. However that didn't mean I enjoyed my punishment. Oh no. Far from it. If I did enjoy it, I wouldn't be currently glaring at my soon-to-be sister in law, would I? I missed my friends terribly, since the only time I now go to see them was during lessons. But that didn't stop the marauders from causing mischief! It was not unusual to see random objects whizz around the classroom the Gryffindors occupied, or to witness the teachers randomly start singing opera in the middle of a lecture, or even to have the whole classes' hair turn rainbow-coloured. The guys and I were immensely grateful that Minnie forgot to punish us for the prank we pulled on the first day. My life would be hell if she did.

Within this week, I already had my own opinions of the three additional classes I took.

Care of Magical Creatures was quite interesting, and although we barely even got started, I enjoyed it greatly. The professor, Silvanus Kettleburn, was around his late forties. He was a nice and amusing man and taught the subject with such passion it was obvious that he loved it.

Muggle Studies was a fairly easy subject, and I found myself becoming top of class for this subject within a matter of days. I knew quite a lot about muggles since my old house was full of muggle equipment, and my parents talked about muggles almost 24 / 7. Not to mention that I went to a muggle primary school before Hogwarts. Most people would say I don't need to go to this class, but I couldn't stop the family tradition!

Divination, however was a completely different matter. I couldn't say I enjoyed the lesson, but it definitely was something. Professor Fress was only hired this year, but from my first lesson with her, I could already see that she knew what she was doing.

She started off with a lecture about the subject. She explained the different kinds of divination. There was Human Divination as well as Centaur Divination. She mentioned that they will start learning about Centaur methods of seeing the future in their fifth-year, but for now we were sticking to Human Divination.

Professor Fress said there are three types of Human Divination: Object Seeing, Mind Seeing and Non-seers Seeing. Mind Seeing and Object Seeing Divination can be performed successfully only by real seers. The difference between the two is that Object Seeing is when you tell the future with the use of other objects like planets and stars, cards, crystal balls and tea leaves, while Mind Seeing is having actual visions, whether through dreams or whilst awake.

Non-Seers Seeing is when a non-seer learns Object Seeing. It can be precise, but not always.

"What about if a Mind Seer would try learning Object Seeing?" Lily, who was also taking Divination, asked.

"A Mind Seer can learn the art of Object Seeing just like a Non-seer can. At first their predictions would most likely not come true, however with time their predictions would become more and more accurate," Professor Fress replied, "On the other hand, it is impossible for a Object-seer or a non-seer to learn Mind-seeing. There have however been born seers who possessed both talents, Object and Mind Seeing. These are called 'All Seers'. There are very, very few of them in the world. The most famous seers to have ever lived were Ángelo Santiago, Cassandra Trelawney and Clarence Freeman."

I remember smiling widely when I heard Grandfather Clarence's (I've began calling him that since I could never be bothered to say all the greats before the grandfather) name during that first lesson. Since the very start of Professor Fress' lecture on Human Divination I was wondering what kind of seer I was. I knew for a fact that I was most definitely a Mind seer, due to the curious dreams I've been having for the past couple of years, some of which have come true already, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would turn out to be like my Grandfather Clarence, an All Seer. I found out I did in our second lesson that week. We were doing crystal-gazing, since Prof Fress wanted to check if any of us actually are some form of seers. At first, all everyone saw was white mist, but then, for me, it changed. I saw myself. I couldn't have been older then I was currently, so I was sure whatever I was looking at was to happen this year, or next at very most. Walking beside was Peter. He looked slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, the crystal ball me stood still in her tracks. She turned, and faced three Hufflepuff boys I sometimes see in the corridors. The one in the middle said something, and I seemed to boil in rage. And what shocked me in the vision, was that the vision me suddenly turned to face Peter and… _Kissed him_? Yeah. I was definitely kissing him… Anyway, that was when the vision broke, and I looked up and into the face of our teacher. She said that from the moment she saw me gazing into the crystal ball, she knew I was a Object Seer. Mentally, I corrected her, saying I'm an All-Seer, but not aloud. I didn't yet want that to get out into the world. So then she made me tell the class of the vision I experienced. Of course, I didn't mention the kiss Peter and I shared, but instead made up some lie about punching one of the guys. After all, it was believable after the stunt I pulled with Leila-bitch.

* * *

The days progressed slowly, and finally September faded into October, and I was let off from my punishment. You have no idea how glad I was to finally walk into the great hall and chat to my friends, how excited I was when I got to sleep in the usual dorm (Nope, not mine. By now you should know it'd be the boys' dorm!) and how pleased I was to finally get a chance to experience a truly free period.

But, however, I didn't get to spend the next night with all of the marauders. Remus was off somewhere again, and the four of us could not help but get suspicious when he told us he was not feeling too well. In fact, we got so suspicious we decided to have two of us following him under the invisibility cloak. We played a game of rock-paper-scissors, which Remus and I taught them in our second year, since we couldn't decide on who should go. It ended up being Peter and James.

They were gone for about twenty minutes, and once they were finally back, Peter was looking guilty while James glared at him.

"We followed him all the way to the Hospital Wing," James said while folding away his invisibility cloak, "As soon as she saw him, Poppy made him sit on the bed and started checking his body over, muttering something about his scars being worse then usual.

"Then they both got up, and she started leading him down the corridor. They were walking pretty fast, and we struggled to catch up with them. She lead Remus outside, and we were already in the middle of the school grounds when this oaf," He glared at Peter, "Tripped over a tiny pebble, pulling me down onto the ground with him. Once we got up, they were no where to be seen."

The next few minutes were full of Peter's apologies and James' and Sirius' glares. Finally, I came to the poor boy's defence. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders while resting my chin of his head.

"Leave Pete alone. He didn't do anything wrong," I muttered.

"We lost Remus because of him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh come on, that could have happened to anyone!" I glared.

"Oh yeah. Because everyone is a clumsy idiot like Peter."

I froze, as did Sirius. He realised his mistake too late.

I let go of Peter, and stood before my dark-haired friend, who gulped at seeing my glare.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" I whispered dangerously.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't mean it," Sirius said, not very convincingly.

"You know better then to insult my best friends when I'm around, even if you're one of them. Plus, it's Peter you should be apologising to, not me."

"Sorry Pete," Sirius squeaked.

"It's alright," Peter said. He looked a bit smug at having someone standing up for him. Honestly, that guy has too much Slytherin in him. As do I.

"You better be," I glared, before storming up to the girl dormitories, where I spent the night.

* * *

I was slightly annoyed with Sirius for the next couple of days, but I put our tiny fight behind us. He promised that he'd never insult Peter again and, though I knew that was not true, I forgave him.

The next week, during lunch, we were discussing the first match of the season (Hufflepuff vs Slytherin) which was to take place after our second-to-last period, which meant we were off potions! YEEEEEY! Sirius was just telling us about our chances this year, when he abruptly stopped, and glared at something behind me.

I turned around, and couldn't help the smile that overcome my face at the sight of who stood there. Antony looked as well as he always did. I noticed a few girls staring after him with adoration and longing, and others glaring at me as he smiled down at me.

"Hey Tony!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Jay," He winked. Was my heart supposed to skip a beat like it did when he did that? He looked at Sirius and James, "Mind if I steal her for a bit?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took my hand and helped me stand. Without letting go, he started leading me out of the great hall.

"See you during the match," I quickly threw over my shoulder to the four boys sitting, petrified at the table.

"So what's up?" I asked curiously as we walked around the castle, no particular destination in our minds.

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping we could hand out a bit. I found out from that girl, Evans, that you had a free period just now, and I honestly don't mind skipping Herbology," He winked.

"Someone's a bad boy," I joked, crashing my shoulder into his.

"Girls like bad boys, do they not?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Maybe Slytherin girls, but you know what brave Gryffindor girls are like. We like to live a peaceful life with calm and collected boys that never get into trouble and are just plain and boring," I said. The sarcasm was not lost on him.

"Oh really?" He laughed, "Well then I guess you, being a Gryffindor girl, wont be liking what I'm about to do."

Before I could react, he spun me around and picked me up bridal-styled, before breaking into a run.

"Tony! What are you doing!" I yelled through my giggles.

"Running," He winked, without slowing down.

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

He ran outside. The weather was surprisingly hot for an October Afternoon. But it was the UK after all. He came to a halt on the edge of the black lake. He put me down, and took off his tie, shoes and socks. He was just about to take off his robe when I spoke.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

"_We _are going swimming," He replied simply.

"You are joking!" I grinned.

"No, I'm not. Unless you're scared you'll catch a cold?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Does it sound like one?" He smirked.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I removed my shoes, socks and robe, staying in my trousers and shirt.

"You sure you want to get those wet?" He asked, eyeing my school uniform. He himself, stood only in a pair of dark blue boxers.

"Well, although I don't act like one, I'm still a woman, and it's not in a woman's nature to go round wearing only her underwear," I muttered, eyeing his exposed chest discretely.

"Oh come on! There's no one around apart from me to see you," He winked.

"Are you trying to make me undress?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I'm a guy, I do that," He grinned.

He stepped into the water, which after a few steps reached up past his waist.

"So are you coming or do I have to throw you in?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, and eyed the uniform I was still wearing. He was right. I didn't really want to swim in my uniform in case I damaged it. It was the only schoolwear I had left, since my spare ones were destroyed during the fight with Leila. He was also right about the fact that no one would see me, since everyone else would be in lessons and we were hidden away from anyone who could be walking on the ground, thanks to the trees and bushes.

I took in a deep breath, and slipped out of my school trousers, and took of my white blouse. I noticed Antony eyeing me discretely, as I stood wearing only a pair of briefs and a black t-shirt bra. I decided to ignore that as I stepped into the lake.

My first thoughts when I did so were something along the lines of, _Oh Shit! It's freezing! I'm gonna freeze to death!_ But I quickly got used to the cold water. A went to stand beside my older friend. While the water reached to around his belly button, it was already skimming the bottom of my bra.

"So you're not ruining your uniform then?"

"Nope," I grinned, before splashing water into his face and diving into the cold water, swimming away from the fifth-year.

As I broke the water surface to get some air into my lungs, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach.

"Gotcha!" Antony whispered into my ear.

I squirmed, trying to get away, but Antony had other plans. In one, swift movement, he turned me around so I was facing him, and pulled me underwater with him.

I didn't notice him taking his wand with him into the river, but of course, I noticed that he had it when he pointed it at me. For a split second I thought he was going to curse me, but then I noticed a bubble appearing around me head. He pointed the wand at himself, and a similar bubble erupted around his head.

"Bubble-head charm?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and then I realised that he probably can't hear me. I shook my head, telling him not to worry.

He smirked, and removed his hand from around my waist. Instead, he took my hand in his and started swimming around the lake with me beside him.

**Hey people! I just wanted to let you know that there are interviews with random characters from this story on my profile! Make sure you go and have a look!**


	7. Unfortunate turn of events

**This chapter is short, I know. But I promise to get the next one up soon to reconcile for this.**

**To mwah reviewers: **

**Black-Rose Marley - I guess most of the readers do. But I have plans towards him, so I can't have Jay finding out about his true intentions just yet.**

**lilirox187 - Ivy said she's glad you think so. As for my laptop, I absolutely love it! It's a Toshiba, but don't ask me what model, since I have no idea. I'm glad you liked the chapter :D Thanks for your review xxx**

**Disclamer- Same as always! Ivy and I own nothing.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as I stepped out of the water and the wind hit me, I shuddered in cold. Quickly, I cast a quick-drying spell on myself and Tony, who stepped out of the water just after me. Without wasting time, I threw on my school uniform, and couldn't be more grateful for the warmth it brought. Tony snorted when he saw how speedily I put on my uniform.

"Bet ya glad you didn't get that uniform wet," He laughed as he put on his shirt.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Thanks for convincing me."

"No problem," He winked.

Together, we walked away from the tree and bush covered spot by the lake, and walked through the grounds. I checked my watch.

"We still have fifteen minutes until the Quidditch match," I informed.

"How about we go for a walk then?"

"Alright then."

* * *

For ten minutes we wondered around the school grounds, walking between the trees on the edge of the forbidden forest and chasing each other around like little children.

When time came, we walked to towards the Quidditch pitch, which was already half-full by the time we arrived.

Since I couldn't see my four friends anywhere, we decided to sit in the Ravenclaw stands with Enrico and Joe. After finally being formally introduced to the two half-brothers, I was glad to see that they were both charming and funny. I took a liking to both of them within a matter of minutes.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS," Peter's voice boomed around the pitch, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!"

Cheers rang around the field.

"AND NOW, GIVE A BIG CHEER FOR THE HUFFLEPUFFS!"

Peter began listing off each team member as they walked across the pitch. I loved it when Peter would get into his role as the commentator of the matches; he was always so confident, unlike what he usually is. Of course, I, along with the three boys beside me, cheered for Hufflepuff.

"And here come the snakes," Peter said in a bored kind of way. The names were lost in the noise that erupted on the pitch. Around three quarters of the students were booing and whistling, while one quarter cheered at the top of their lungs.

* * *

The match was nothing unusual. As expected, Hufflepuff lost marvellously to Slytherin, the score being 350 – 100 after the Slytherin seeker, Francis Malum, caught the snitch two hours into the game.

Tony and his friends walked with me to the great hall, where we parted ways. The three boys continued to their common room, while I waited for my friends, who still have not come back from the match.

I waited five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen. Once I've been waiting for twenty, I decided to go and check what was making them so late. I was sure they haven't entered the castle, since Tony, Enrico, Joe and I were the first ones to do so, and I would have definitely saw them making their way in.

I straight away knew what delayed them as I stepped the grounds. There was a small crowd of fourth-years and below standing in a circle, in the middle of which I saw the unmistakable forms of Sirius and James, along with no one other then Snape.

I pushed my way through the crowd, so I stood right at the front and had a good view of my bullying friends. Both boys were pointing their wands at Snape, who had some green substance leaking from his nose, mouth and ears. The whole crowd was laughing. Everyone, apart from myself and Remus, who was watching the scene with a disapproving, yet bored expression. His eyes met mine, and he raised his eyebrow. Although he said nothing, I knew he was asking me where have I been.

I shook my head, letting him know I'll tell him later, and turned my attention back to my other friends.

The green goo stopped leaking, and now Snape was making pathetic attempts at standing up. Sirius and James let him, laughing at him all the way through. Once he stood, he surprised everyone, especially the two boys, by launching himself at one of them. My two friends had no time to react, since he took them both by surprise, this causing James, who was the one Snape attacked, to fall on the ground underneath the Slytherin. Snape looked as if he was about to land a punch across James' handsome face, when he was violently pulled off by the other boy. The fight turned physical, and the crowd rejoiced, yelling James' and Sirius' names.

I was too shocked to react, and only shook out of my daze, when Sirius kicked Snape in the face, obviously breaking his nose. I was just about to separate the boys, when another joined them. This one was a Slytherin, and I was once again shocked, when I saw the younger boy push his brother away from his older friend. Sirius turned around, and was met by a punch that connected with his cheek. Regulus might have been young, but he was incredibly strong for his age.

Sirius seemed to boil in rage, and was about to punch his brother back, when I finally decided to stop the fight.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I yelled, and I stood beside Regulus.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I was stopped from punching the slimy git when I was pushed away roughly.

I turned, preparing myself to knock out whoever had interfered with the fight, but I was startled for a second when I say my little brother. I was startled for a second too long.

My brother's fist connected with my cheek, and momentarily, my vision went black. When it was back to normal, I was angry enough to forget that it was my brother who I was about to beat senseless, and I took a big swing as I prepared myself to punch…

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

My hand was already cutting through the air towards the youngest black, when the little fucker dodged it. But my hand connected anyway.

I froze, with my arm still in the air and the hand still curled into a fist.

Every single person fell silent as they watched the maraudress of Hogwarts fall to the ground, obviously knocked out. James dropped Snape, whom he had in a head lock, and along with Remus and Peter rushed to the girl's side. I was too shocked to move. I didn't know what to think or what to do. All I could see was my best friend on the ground, a bruise already forming on her pretty face.

James and Peter looked up at me with accusatory glares. I gulped, but I was saved by Remus who spoke up. Or _shouted up _rather.

"Quickly Sirius! Get Madam Pomfrey!"

Without second thought, I fled the scene, running to the hospital wing as fast as my legs could take me.

**Oh no! What's going to happen now?**

**Tee hee. I won't tell you. You'll have to read on to find out ;) **

**Ivy said she hates this chapter, but oh well. As long as you don't, I wont mind. So let me know what you think by R&R! PWEASE! **


	8. Verbal fights

**Now that I'm back, Ivy decided to abandon the story once again -_-**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I never have and never will own Harry Potter. **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 8**

"Well I haven't been here for a while."

That was the first sarcastic comment that left my mouth once I awoke to see myself in the Hospital Wing. Remus and Peter, both of whom were quietly talking beside my bed, shot right up at hearing my voice.

"You're awake!" Peter cheered.

"No! Really? I haven't noticed," I smirked, "So why am I here this time?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Oh, I remember. I just want someone to confirm it," I looked Remus in the eye, "Sirius punched me and knocked me out."

He grimly nodded.

"Well that sucks!" I exclaimed, startling the guys, "I manage to survive the Cruciatus curse and yet I still get knocked out by one punch!"

The two boys smirked slightly.

"Well that punch was a good one," Peter muttered.

"Well congratulations to Sirius," I said, sitting up in the bed, "Where are he and James by the way? And how long was I asleep?"

"Well… They are currently serving detention for fighting, and you were knocked out for just under 24 hours," Remus informed.

I shot up straight, "24 hours?! You're freaking kidding me!"

"Calm down Jay, it could have been worse. 24 hours aint that bad," Peter tried to calm me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and looked back to the boys.

"How bad is it?" I asked, pointing to the side of my face where I knew Sirius punched me accidently.

Remus seemed slightly hesitant, before he reached for something on my bedside table. He picked out a pretty big, hand-held mirror. I took the mirror, and one glance into it absolutely startled me.

There, on my cheekbone was a horribly swollen, purple, blue, brown and slightly red bump. But to add to that, on the other side, just by my ear, was another bruise, beside which was a slight cut.

I ran my fingers along the cut, while Remus informed me of the damage done.

"Your cheekbone was broken, hence the slight red and brown coloring. Looked like Sirius put a lot of power into it. The cut is from when you fell. We only noticed when the blood started pouring, but it turned out for fell right onto a sharp little rock, which actually got stuck inside the side of your head," I winced slightly, "After removing it, Madam Pomfrey cleaned the cut and healed it, but the scar will be healing for about a week. As for the bruises-"

"They will be gone in around two weeks," A woman's voice finished for him.

I grinned at Poppy as she came to stand beside my bed.

"Here," she said, handing me some kind of green paste, "put this on both bruises for an hour every day. It will speed the healing, and lessen the pain."

I smirked at the nurse.

"Poppy, Poppy, Poppy," I said, shaking my head mockingly, "I had my fair share of visits in this hospital wing since that wonderful week in first-year," My smile quivered slightly at the memory of the Voldykins incident, "You should know by now that pain is no obstacle for me."

"Yes, I remember. I just though that you would feel at least _something_," She explained.

"All I feel is a slight tingling," vacantly, I ran my fingers along the swelling.

Poppy nodded, and ushered my friends out of the room, implying that I need some time to sleep. I usually would try to convince her otherwise, but I did still feel slightly sleepy.

* * *

I was out the next day. As I walked down the corridor, whispers accompanied me and people pointed at me behind my back. But being me, I ignored them completely, and walked into the great hall for breakfast with a big smile on my face.

"Good Morning," I said cheerily as I sat between James and Sirius.

"Morning," The guys muttered. None of them were morning people.

But one in particular seemed wide awake.

Sirius stared at the swelling on my face with wide eyes.

"Sirius," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

He pulled his eyes away from my bruise and they met my own.

"Jamie, I'm so terribly sorry! I cannot believe I did that to you," He apologised sincerely.

"I know Sirius, and I forgive you. You weren't aiming at me, and I understand that," My smile then left my face, "What I however don't understand, is how you could even try to hit your younger brother like you did."

Sirius didn't look half as guilty as I thought he would.

"That little Snake deserved that hit," He spat.

"How can you say something like that?!" I scandalized, "He's your little brother! Your family!"

By now we were attracting quite a lot of attention from the students already present for breakfast, but we didn't really notice.

"He is not my brother, nor is he my family," Said Sirius coldly.

"No matter how much you want to, you can't change the fact the two of you are related. Just because he was sorted into Slytherin, doesn't mean he's a cruel person," I tried to reason with him.

"All Slytherins are cruel, selfish and terrible creatures, no matter what they make others think."

I folded my arms across my chest, "Oh? So I'm cruel, selfish and terrible?"

The whole hall went quiet and was now listening to our exchange.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, looking at me as if I was mad, "You're a Gryffindor."

"Because I asked to be!" I exclaimed, "The hat said I'd make a perfect Slytherin and fit in with it's students. But it didn't put me there since I asked! What do you say to that? Would you hate me as well if I did get put into the Snake pit along with the other Slytherins?!"

Without waiting for an answer, I left my startled friends and fled the Great Hall, which was now deadly silent. Every eye followed me as I left the meal, oblivious to all of them. I was also oblivious to the fact that someone had followed me.

Once I was far away and on the other side of the castle, did I realise that the sound of my footsteps was accompanied by more.

At first I though of Tony, but I decided that his footsteps were much more heavier. It couldn't be Sirius or any of the other guys either.

I turned and was met by the face of a certain red-head.

* * *

_Lily POV_

It would be an enormous lie if I said I didn't miss Hogwarts. I missed all the lessons and being top of each class. I missed the enormous Hogwarts' Library and I even missed James bothering me all the time. Actually… Nah… I didn't miss that. But what I missed the most, were my three best friends: Mary Macdonald, Alice Fortescue and Jamie White.

I was looking forward to spending time with my three girls, but I had to change my plans after the first day at school.

Leila was a down right _bitch_. Normally, I would just ignore that little slut, but when she called my best friend an _Attention seeking whore_, and tried to flee the scene, I couldn't help it. I slapped her. And it felt good. And then, the girl I used to classify as a close friend actually called me a _Mudblood_!

At first I didn't know what to do; I was too startled to react. But then Jamie attacked Leila, and when I saw the girl _injuring _Jay, I couldn't help but join the attack.

It was an unfair fight. Two on one. And lets not forget to mention that Jamie had the advantage of not feeling pain! After the fight, I felt incredibly guilty, but at the time of it, I couldn't care less.

So after that, Jamie got that incredibly unfair detention and I wasn't able to hang out with her for a whole month. Not to mention that I wasn't allowed to hang out with my other friends after lessons every day for three weeks, due to my punishment in the library.

So my plans to hang out with my best friends had to wait. I still got to hang out with Mary and Alice and even occasionally my other best friend, Severus, but I missed Jamie.

And then her punishment finished, but it was then that I realised that I was stupid for thinking she'd hang out with me like Alice and Mary did. In fact, she didn't even come to say hello after being freed. She just hanged out with the boys, like always.

On the day of the match, I even noticed her walking across the grounds with no one other then Antony Blyth, that ultimate hottie from Ravenclaw. It was then that I realised that Jamie probably doesn't think of me as a best friend.

I decided that I would try to talk to her that day, and try to get her to hang out with me for some time, but she turned out to be sitting with the Ravenclaws during the match, so I had to wait till after it. I waited for about an hour in the common room, waiting for her to come back. Then Remus and Peter returned, and explained to me what happened after the match. So Jamie was in the Hospital Wing once again, and my plans were ruined once again because of a fight.

And then the next day, I finally found a chance to speak to her.

After the verbal fight that happened between my best friend and Black, Jamie fled the room. I followed.

I ran after her, but she didn't seem to notice. It was only when we were far away from everyone else that she turned and faced me.

"You okay?" I knew it was a bad question to ask, but I couldn't stop myself. I noticed she wasn't crying, and scolded myself for thinking that the toughest girl in Gryffindor would do such a thing.

Jamie smiled a half smile and spoke, "Yeah, I'm alright."

She leaned against the wall and slid down it so she was in a sitting position. I sat beside her.

"We haven't talked for a while," She stated.

"I noticed," I muttered. I looked at the swollen bruise on her cheek, "Merlin! Sirius has a good punch."

"Yep, he does," She grinned, and traced the bruise, "But he didn't mean to hit me. I was meant for his brother..."

"Sirius can be a terrible prat sometimes," I said. "Was it true what you said?" I asked curiously, "Were you really almost sorted to Slytherin?"

"Well yeah…" She seemed slightly uncomfortable, "But really, the hat said I fitted in with each house, but just Slytherin in particular. But it put me in Gryffindor, and that's what matters."

"I guess that's right," I muttered.

She turned her body so she could face me properly.

"Lily, do you think we'd still be friends if I was sorted into Slytherin?"

"Quite possibly," I replied, "You've raised my spirits and boosted my confidence during the sorting, so I would probably try to be your friend. And lets not forget that one of my best friends is a Slytherin."

"Yeah," She grinned. But then it vanished, "What about the guys though?"

I thought silently for a minute.

"I'm sure Remus wouldn't care what house you'd be put in, neither would Peter. I'm also sure that Sirius would get used to you being a Slyth, after all, he knew you before the sorting and I don't think he'd just forget what a good friend you are. I'm not sure about James though…"

"He'd probably hate me."

"Don't say that!"

"Well it's true!"

"So what?!" I exclaimed, "Jamie, you're a Gryffindor through and through. The hat might have wanted to put you into Slytherin, but it didn't! And even if it did, you'd still be the same person! Don't think about what could have been, because you cannot change the past."

Jamie sighed slightly, but then agreed.

"You're a great friend, you know that right?" She said finally.

"I'm glad you think so," I smiled, "You're a good friend too, you know."

"I'm not really…" She smirked, "I'm not half as good as you."

"Alright, I agree," I joked.

We both laughed a bit, before deciding to go back and hang out a little in the common room.

So maybe Jamie does think of me as a best friend after all?

**Hello! Hope you liked that! BTW, I changed chapter 8 (hullo mr sorting hat) of The Five Marauders to fit in with this chapter. It's nothing major, it's basically just the part where the hat lists off Jamie's Slytherin traits, he also mentions that she'd be a perfect Slytherin blah blah blah. Have a look if you wish.**

**ALSOOOO, I was wondering if it'd be alright with you if I made the chapters slightly shorter then usual (Around 2,000 words per page? Like this one), And if that would happen, I would try to update more often. **

**R&R!**


	9. Hogsmeade

**So does everyone hate me because of the looooooooong break I took from writing? I'm really sorry about that. I have no decent excuse other then that I signed up for two school plays (Romeo and Juliet & Joseph and the amazing technicolor dreamcoat) and I had to spend quite a lot of time after school rehearsing. For those of you that care, I got the role of Lady Montague in Romeo & Juliet and I'll find out on Friday what I'm playing in Joseph :) **

**Thanks a lot to my amazing Reviewers: Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl, Black-Rose Marley, lilirox187, Padfootblack, JaymeBell and Blue Luver5000 **

**Disclaimer- As usual, I (Dominika) wrote the whole chapter, but Ivy was the one who found the quote at the beginning and made me use it. HARRY POTTER RULES! Too bad it's not mine :(**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 9**

_Life is very short and there's no time, for fussing and fighting my friend. I have always thought that it's a crime, so I will ask you once again: __try __to see it my way, only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong. While you see it your way, there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long. We can work it out._

I have always been a fan of The Beatles, and especially their song 'We can work it out'. But this time when I listened to it, I paid lose attention to those lyrics, and for the first time, I understood. I realised that when Sirius and I fight, we just lose time, and if we carry on fighting, we might finally fall apart.

The two of us once again made up, and thankfully, the guys didn't feel disgusted or hated me because of the fact I was supposed to be a Slytherin.

We've been causing mischief, pranking and causing even more mischief every day leading up to the ultimate-prank day.

Ever since first-year, Halloween was a day the Marauders did some kind of spectacular prank. Last year, with the help of peeves and two troublemaking seventh-years called Gideon and Fabian Prewett, we actually managed to turn the entire castle purple! Not just from the inside, but also from the outside. It was absolutely hilarious.

This year's prank was completely different.

We've been working on the prank for two whole weeks, doing our best to make our prank perfect. We made sure to have at least two camouflaged speakers in each classroom, about five in every corridor, and at least twenty in the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. Good job I mastered the duplicating charm. During breakfast on Halloween, once everyone was in the hall, the prank began. The entire hall went pitch black and terrifying shrieks and screams came from every direction. No one knew that it was really a recording of me screaming playing over and over again. Many first and second years were absolutely terrified when they heard the noises, and their own screams added to the ones playing from the hidden speakers. After about ten minutes, all students calmed down, and the headmaster flickered on the lights. But no one, apart from us of course, knew how to get rid of the noises.

* * *

The screams continued for the rest of the day, but the five of us weren't there to witness it. It was, after all, the first Hogsmeade weekend, and all third-years just had to go. We decided that we might go as well, since the next part of the prank won't be taking place until the feast.

Hogsmeade was a tiny, yet beautiful village. There was one main pathway, with rows of different shops and pubs. We decided that all third-years should hang out together and explore the beautiful village as a group. Of course, we excluded Leila from the crowd. Lily didn't seem too happy about hanging out around Sirius and especially James, but I managed to convince her.

The nine of us started off by walking through the crowded street so we could become familiar with the beautiful village, all chatting merrily in little groups.

After that, we went to the famous pub called 'The three broomsticks'. The pub was full of Hogwarts' students, as well as inhabitants of Hogsmeade. We pulled two tables together, and sat around them, while Sirius and James ordered the drinks. Peter, Remus and Frank immediately continued with their conversation on Care of Magical Creatures, while the girls and I chatted about our, or their rather, favourite subject: Boys.

"Alice, stop staring at Frank!" Mary whispered to the Brunette.

"I can't! He's too cute," She sighed.

"Merlin, I'm so happy I'm not like all other girls and don't swoon over boys like you guys do!" I said.

"Oh come on! You must fancy someone!" Exclaimed Mary.

"I don't, and shut up!"

"Oh come on Jay," Remus grinned, nudging me with his elbow, "All girls fancy someone."

"Well I don't," I said stubbornly.

"Why don't I believe you?" Asked Lily.

"Because you're oblivious. And why are you against me? You don't fancy anyone either!"

Lily blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"Oh Merlin," Alice gasped, "You do!"

"DO NOT!" Lily exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn her way.

"I can tell you're lying. I know you too well," I smirked at her obvious discomfort.

Lily glared slightly at me, "Well I know you well too, and I know for a fact that you most definitely fancy someone too!"

I fell silent as everyone stared between me and Lily.

"Well how about this," Frank said, breaking the awkward silence, "Lily will tell us who she fancies, and then Jamie will as well?"

"No," Both of us said.

"Oh come on!" The others moaned.

"No chance."

* * *

After Three Broomsticks, we all parted ways and explored the village in smaller groups. Mary and Alice went off to find some shop called Dominic Maestro's, which was some kind of music shop Mary heard of from the older students. Meanwhile, Lily left us all to keep Snape company, and Frank went off to find his Ravenclaw friends. That left me and the boys to wonder around the village, exploring and joking around. Our first stop was Honeydukes, where Peter almost melted as he caught sight of mountains of sweets and Remus almost fainted after seeing the rivers of chocolate. We spent over half-an-hour there, trying and buying different types of sweets. I even tried a blood-flavoured lollipop after being dared to do so by James. It actually wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be. It tasted kind of coppery, as if you were sucking metal. No necessarily one of my favourite sweets…

Anyway, after finally managing to drag Peter and Remus out of the wonderful sweetshop, James, Sirius and I practically darted into Spintwitches, a shop with all kinds of sports goods. Especially _Quidditch _goods.

I ended up buying a new pair of beater-gloves, since my old ones were falling apart completely, and a toy-snitch, that would fly in circles around you and would not stop until you caught it, which, trust me, was more then slightly difficult.

Once Remus and Peter dragged the three of us out, the five of us finally made our way to the shop we were looking forward to the most. Yep, you guessed it.

_Zonko's._

We've been hearing stories, and saw their product thanks to all the older students. However, never have we imagined the place to be so _cool!_

There were Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets and Frog Spawn Soap, as well as Sugar Quills and Nose-Biting Teacups. The shop itself was a tall building with rows upon rows of exciting joke products. The five of us must have spent at least half an hour exploring the shop and choosing products to purchase.

We left the shop with our hands full of bags and our money sacks considerably lighter. We were about to go and have a look for that famous pub called 'Hogs Head', since apparently underage people could buy firewhisky there (Not that I wanted any, but Sirius and James really wanted to try it), when a voice stopped us.

"Need a hand with those?"

I immediately recognised the voice, and before I could answer, my three bags were taken from my hands.

"You really don't have to," I said to the boy who now held my bags.

"But I want to," Tony winked.

"And I really want to punch your face," Sirius said casually.

I shot Sirius a look that clearly said _'Say-one-more-word-and-it-will-be-the-last-thing-you-do.' _ He went to protest, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"See you in the castle," Remus said. I also noticed Remus eye Tony warily. _Was there something I didn't know?_

All four boys glared a tiny bit at Tony, before making their way down the road. _There really is something I didn't know._ I decided to ask them about that later.

* * *

I didn't spend much time with Tony. We talked for a while, walked around a bit, and then parted ways. He went to a tiny shop called Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get some new quills and parchment, while I went in search of my friends.

The guys were no where to be seen, but I did cross paths with Lily and Snape. I wanted to leave the two alone, but after some begging on Lily's side, I was forced to stay with them. Snape didn't seem very happy about the fact, so he just chose to ignore me. He carried on with the conversation he and Lily had before they stumbled upon me, but to his disappointment, Lily did her best to have me join in. But the conversation wasn't on my favourite topic…

"But honestly, I don't get it how you can hang out with idiots such as Black and Potter. I mean, White would do, but Potter? Come on!"

I glared slightly at Snape, and Lily looked at me with an apologetic expression, before turning back to Snape.

"I was hanging out with them because we decided that all third-year Gryffindors should walk to Hogsmeade together," She explained.

"Oh. So you didn't walk with us because you love me enough to walk with the two guys you absolutely hate?" I asked, with fake hurt.

Lily rolled her eyes and put an arm around my shoulders, "Yeah, that too."

"You know Potter fancies you," Snape blurted.

Lily rolled her eyes once again, "I know Sev. You told me at least a thousand times. But I really don't care."

"Hmm… I'll be sure to let James know," I joked.

Lily looked at me with a completely serious expression, "Oh please do! Maybe if he hears from his best friend that I don't like him, he'll finally leave me alone!"

"I doubt it," Snape and I said together.

"You two are my best friends, you know?" Lily said suddenly, throwing her other arm around Snape's shoulders. Usually he would probably curse the person who'd dare to touch him, but he actually almost smiled when Lils did so.

"Aww! You're my best friend too!" I grinned, putting my arm around her shoulder as well. Snape glared at me when I accidentally touched his shoulder, but I ignored it.

"Well isn't this cute?"

The smile I was wearing a second ago vanished as I dropped my arm from around Lily, who in return dropped both of hers.

I turned to face the person who spoke, and stared at him with cold eyes. But Malfoy wasn't looking at me. Nott was, but Malfoy, Yaxley and Carrow all had their eyes trained on Snape, who was wearing a mask of indifference.

"So you're hanging out with the Gryffindor princess, as well as _Mudblood_ Evans now?"

The two curses flew quickly, and the two people at the receiving ends were quickly on the floor. Unfortunately, I found myself being one of those cursed.

The curse Nott sent at me was not something I was familiar with. It felt like all the bones in my body vanished, and I couldn't control any of my body parts. It was as if my whole body was dead, yet I could still think and see, but I couldn't move my eyes or speak. I my line of vision, I could just about see Malfoy, who after being cursed by me, erupted in painful purple boils, which covered all over his body.

I could hear people shouting out hexes, and I guessed Lily wanted to avenge me. After a quick while it was silent once again. I felt a pair of hands around my shoulders, and I was turned onto my back.

There were five people standing there: Alice, Mary, Frank, Lily and Snape. Frank was the closest, so I guessed he was the one who turned me over.

"Is…Is she… _Alive?_" Lily asked with wide eyes.

I wanted to say something. Do something. Anything that'd indicate that I'm alive, but I couldn't. Frank put a gentle hand on my neck, checking my pulse.

"She's alive," He muttered.

The three girls let out sighs of relief, while Snape looked like he couldn't care less. He always did.

"Was she stunned then?" Mary asked.

"No," Said Snape.

Everyone looked at the said boy. Three out of four eyed him with distaste. Lily was the one who asked the question everyone was wondering, "How do you know?"

"I know, because for one, if she was stunned her eyes would be closed, and two, I know the spell Nott used."

"Well what's wrong with her then?" Frank asked.

Snape glared at the Gryffindor, but answered anyway, "What Nott used is an old hex. It was created years ago by a young Slytherin who enjoyed getting into fights. Every Slytherin knows this spell, and only uses it in case of an emergency, since none of us want the other houses of finding out how to cast it.

"The spell puts the victim into a comma-like state. The victim cannot move, but can see and hear. If I am not mistaken, and I'm sure I am not, White can hear our every word."

All five pairs of eyes turned towards me again, before turning back to Snape.

"So what's the counter-curse?" Alice asked.

"There isn't one."

Silence.

"What?!" Four voices asked at once.

"There is no counter-curse," Snape repeated slowly.

"There has to be a way to make her normal again!" Lily exclaimed, obviously panicked.

"Calm down Lils. There is a way," Snape said in a soothing voice, "White is basically in a comma, and in the Wizarding world every type of comma can be cured with the right potions."

Frank once again kneeled down by my side and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"The guys won't be happy."

_Too right they won't._


	10. Wake up sleepyhead

**Before you say anything, yes, I know, this chapter is extremely short, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday, but no promises. Plus, I've caught a pretty bad cold, so I might be skipping school, which will give me time to write :D But no promises.**

**ALSO, I said last time that I got the role of Lady Montague, but there was a recast, and now I'm playing Tybalt :D Yeeey! I get killed by Romeo! EXCITING!**

**Blue Luver5000 – Whoops. Got to change that :P**

**lilirox187 – Thank you :D And I'll try not to be like whoever is writing that story you're waiting for :)**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed :D **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 10**

_Sirius POV_

"Where on earth is that girl!"

Twenty minutes. She's already TWENTY MINUTES late! We've been preparing the prank for weeks, and now she just suddenly decides not to show up when we most need her.

"Sirius! Calm down! Maybe something important is holding her up," Remus tried to calm me.

"What if Blyth did something?" James asked.

That was exactly what I was worried about, but hearing it actually said out loud snapped something inside me. I stopped pacing, and started making my way out of the Room of Requirement.

A hand grabbed my arm. I looked at Remus, and he removed his hand, but didn't stop looking worried.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find that little fucker and find out what he did to Jay," I growled.

"What if it wasn't him?" Peter squeaked.

"Only one way to find out," Said James, and left the room, with me close behind and Remus and Peter following.

* * *

"OY BLYTH!" James yelled across the crowded corridor after a few minutes of intense serching.

Heads turned our way, one of those heads belonging to the guy I despised so much.

"May I help you Potter?" Blyth asked with a tone that indicated that helping us would be the last thing he'd do.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked with no politeness.

Blyth raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"What don't we know?" Remus asked.

Blyth smirked at our obliviousness, and I wanted to do nothing less then curse that bloody smirk off.

"I've just been to visit her. In a bad state she is. Malfoy and the others did her bad this time. Good job Longbottom made it to the Hospital Wing with her in time."

The moment 'Hospital Wing' was said, the four of us shot off down the corridor, with people leaping out of our way, not wanting to get in the way of an enraged and worried marauder.

* * *

_Peter POV_

'_Why is it always you?'_

That was the exact thought that crossed my mind every time I looked at Jamie.

When we first arrived in the Hospital Wing, much to James' pleasure Evans was there. As well as, Much to both James' and Sirius' displeasure, was _Snivellus._

At first my two friends had a little fight with the bat, but as soon as Evans stepped in and with a sorrowful voice told us of Jamie's condition, they stopped.

Remus, being the only one out of us that Lily didn't hate (Maybe apart from me…) asked her to tell them what happened.

She told us about meeting her in Hogsmeade, walking to Hogwarts along with Snape, being ambushed the four Slytherins and the fight that came after Malfoy called Evans a _mudblood._ I mentally shuddered at the thought of that word. I honestly wouldn't care about using it. It's more what the guys and Jay would do if I did.

Evans and the Slimy git left after a while, leaving us alone with our best friend.

"Look in her eyes. They make her look so _dead_," Sirius whispered with a sorrow-full voice, and traced her face with his fingers.

"You know she can hear you. And feel you," James said.

"Your lovely Lilikins already informed me of that," Said Sirius, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"So what are we going to do about the prank?"

All heads snapped to Remus, who was the one who spoke.

"Are you joking?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Your best friend has just been attacked!" Sirius scandalized.

"And said best friend will strangle all four of us the moment she comes out of her 'comma' if our two weeks of preparation go to waste," Remus reasoned.

I nodded in agreement, but the guys didn't seem to notice.

James and Sirius seemed to think for a while, before finally giving in.

"Fine. We'll go and finish off the prank as planned. Make sure you look after Jamie while we're gone," James said, the final sentence directed at me.

Reluctantly, my three friends left me alone with the girl. I've already done all I had to do in the prank, and the rest was left for the better wizards.

I sat down beside my girl friend and took her hand in mine, like Remus had previously. For a second the hospital was silent, until I remembered how much Jamie hates silence.

"Soo… Hey? Wow this is awkward," I muttered, stroking my friend's hand with my thumb, "I wonder if you can really hear me. I hope you do, because if not then I probably look like an idiot sitting here and talking to you."

I laughed nervously. I really did feel awkward. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey walked in right after I said those words.

"So do you know how to bring her back ma'am?" I asked the medi-witch.

"Of course I do," She said, taking a small vial from behind her back, "This is the Wiggenweld Potion."

"Wiggenweld Potion. Isn't that the same potion that revives people who have taken the Draught of Living Death?" I asked, thinking back to Jamie's and Snape's potions presentation two years ago.

"The same one."

"But doesn't someone have to kiss her with the potion on their lips to make her come back?"

"No. It was a common belief many years ago, but now it is common knowledge that the potion will work the same, if not better, when the victim actually drinks the potion," The medi-witch explained.

'_So Snape lied when he said Sirius would need to kiss Jamie all those years ago. Why?' _

I helped Madam Pomfrey put Jamie into a sitting position, before she literally poured the contents of the small vial down Jamie's throat.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

The moment the potion slid down my throat, a violent cough attack shook my body.

"Man I preferred it when Sirius kissed me," I realised what I was saying way too late. I looked at Peter who had raised eyebrows, and then at Poppy, who was smirking slightly.

"What? That thing tastes like shit!" I exclaimed.

"LANGUAGE MISS WHITE!" Poppy suddenly exclaimed.

"Merlin! Sorry Poppy, no need to yell."

I jumped out of bed, amidst Poppy's protests.

"Come on Pete," I said grabbing said boy's hand, "The others will want to know I'm awake. That, plus I need to kick a certain Slytherin arse," I added dangerously.

**I was just wondering… I guess that most of you, if not everyone, assumed that I was going to pair Jamie with Sirius by the end of the story. Would you like that to happen, or would you rather have me pair her with someone else? Mind you, I have no idea whether I should pair her with him, and in fact, _!SPOILER ALERT!_ I don't really think I will. **

**So what are your thoughts? Simie Yes or Simie No?**


	11. Revenge and Prank time

**I should have just put this chapter at the end of the previous one to make it longer… Oh well… Enjoy :D **

**I just realised I forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous chapter. Whoops. Oh well, you all know I own nothing.**

**Disclaimer- As said before, me owns nothing.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 11**

"Jamie! You're awake!"

"Yup," I grinned, spinning in a circle for no apparent reason.

"Everything is ready," Said Remus.

I stopped spinning, and let a wide smile form on my face.

"Now we just have to wait for the perfect time," James added.

"In the mean time, Jamie, you said something about kicking some Slytherin arses?"

I looked at the boy who spoke, "Wow. Peter. I never thought you'd be encouraging me to get into fights!"

"Well I am," He grinned, "Where do you think they will be right now?"

"I believe they would be soon making their way to the Great Hall for the feast," James said, checking his watch.

I was about to leave the room we were currently in, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"As much as I'd love to see the Slytherins suffering at your hand, I don't really think Ivy would approve of what you're about to do," Remus warned.

"Ivy won't have to find out," I said with a sadistic smile.

When I left the room, I knew the guys were still standing there, surprised at the show of my Slytherin Side.

* * *

I hid in the shadows of the dark dungeon corridor and waited for my prey to make an appearance. I told the guys to go to the feast, since taking revenge was something I had to do on my own. They were reluctant at first, but after assuring them that I wont get hurt, they did as I asked.

I smirked evilly the moment I saw just the person I was waiting for leave the Slytherin common room and make his way down the corridor I was hidden in. I was pleasantly surprised to see him all alone; I didn't think his _friends _would leave him all alone after attacking the 'Gryffindor princess' as Malfoy called me.

I muttered the incantation, and the spell hit it's target. I stepped out of the shadows and turned the now unconscious Nott onto his back. With a sadistic and cruel smirk I stated charming the older Slytherin. Within seconds, Nott's whole skin was red and covered in gold warts. His lips were suddenly orange, and his eyes kept flashing a different Gryffindor colour. His once long, silky brown hair was now completely gone, leaving him bald. Instead of his school uniform, he now wore a very short orange skirt, which exposed his very hairy legs, and the shirt he wore was in all Gryffindor colours with the words _Happy Halloween from the Gryffindor Princess_ in bold black.

I smirked at my wand-work, and thanked Merlin for my amazing Charm and transfiguration talent. I also cast the time-limit charm, which has been my speciality since first year, preventing Nott or anyone else from charming him back. Another time-limit charm assured me that the counter-curse for my _stuperfy_ would be cast at said Slytherin in three minutes, which would give me enough time to get to the hall and convince everyone that I've only just left the Hospital wing or something.

* * *

"God that's evil," Sirius muttered when he saw Nott enter the Great Hall half-an-hour later.

The whole hall went silent as they, one by one, caught sight of the Slytherin. And then three out of four tables erupted with laughter.

The fuming Nott looked down the Gryffindor table and, when he caught sight of our little group, stormed towards me.

"Aren't you red in the face," I joked once he was close enough to hear.

Seconds later, a wand was pointed between my eyes.

"Someone's a bit angry," I muttered.

"Get away from her Nott," James growled, pointing his own wand at the Slytherin. The other three boys followed suit.

All the laughter stopped the moment the wand was pointed at me, and now the entire school was watching our interaction. The teachers were already making their way towards us, ready to break us up.

"I know you did this White," Nott whispered, dangerously low.

"Prove it," I challenged.

A few sparks emitted from the wand that was currently inches from my face.

"Mr Nott, could you please lower your wand and explain what you are doing?"

Ahh. Thank God for McGonagall.

"Just a friendly chat, isn't it Nott," I grinned.

With a glare, Nott lowered his wand and stormed off to join his house table.

"Nice clothes by the way!" I yelled after him.

* * *

The prank began half way through the feast.

Most students, and teachers for that matter, already knew something was coming. But they did not expect a giganormous army of skeletons to suddenly enter the hall and start break dancing!

It was an absolutely hilarious thing to see, when one hundred or more skeletons suddenly jumped onto the house tables and began to spin on their heads, on their butts, and any other part. But the prank got scary when the zombies came.

Everyone was busy watching the skeletons to notice the living dead entering the great hall. At first sight they looked remarkably like inferi, which is why when they were first noticed many people panicked.

The zombies were not real zombies. They were actually created by Remus and I, and were designed not to kill, but only scare. They would go around, grabbing random people and pretending to try and bite. For the marauders, it was extremely entertaining, but you couldn't really say the same about the people being chased around.

After exactly fifteen minutes, the skeletons (which were still dancing) and the zombies all disappeared simultaneously, leaving a completely silent great hall. Of course, we made it completely obvious that it was us who planned all of this by paying no mind to what was happening and just continuing with our meal.

McGonagall let out a tired sigh (She along with other members of staff were trying, unsuccessfully, to vanish the monsters), "That is another months worth of detention for you five."


	12. Got to love slugs!

**Disclaimer- The fact that I didn't create the Harry Potter series makes me depressed. I'll never be able to write like queen Jo… **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 12**

Pranking. Lessons. Detentions. Homework. Sleep. Pranking. Lessons. Detentions. Homework. Sleep. Pranking. Lessons. Detentions. Homework. Sleep.

That is basically how the next two months were spent by the third years. Well… The marauders. Exclude Remus, who had spent all the time we've spent in detentions doing homework or studying. You could probably also exclude Peter, who instead of actually pranking, watched us prank. I guess James and Sirius could be excluded as well, since they didn't do their homework at all. Then I guess that was basically how the next two months were spent by me.

You might be wondering what was our punishment for our super freakin' awesome prank. Well…

We were all separated. For a month, Sirius had to polish every toilet floor, in both boys' and girls' toilets (I still remember hearing the shrieks when a couple of girls walked out of the toilet stalls and found him admiring himself in a mirror, the polishing forgotten), James had to sort out all the student files, which took up quite a lot of his time, Remus had to help with marking the first and second years' homeworks (he was the only one Minnie trusted with this task) and Peter had the easiest job. Writing lines. _I will not humiliate my school_ 1000 times every day. But what was my detention you ask? Honestly, I thought Minnie was joking when she told me what my punishment was. I mean, making me help out in the slug club wasn't a punishment at all!

The meetings were once per two weeks, and when I wasn't helping during them, I was preparing things with professor Slughorn for the next. I got to know all the students who got to attend the club, and sometimes join in with their meetings (They mainly just consisted of eating snacks and gossiping and sometimes dinner parties). I already knew Lily was in the club, but I was quite pleasantly see Tony and his friends, Enrico and Joe, attending as well.

Thanks to those meetings Tony and I actually grew closer, since we got to spend quite a lot of time together. But unfortunately, Malfoy was part of the club too, but he couldn't risk cursing me in front of a teacher, so he just set on glaring all the time. Fine with me.

* * *

It was about a month after my detention when it happened. I was the only one up out of the Marauders, since the others wanted to sleep in on this wonderful early December Saturday. The only other people from my year and Gryffindor that were up were Frank, Lily, Mary and Alice, therefore I sat with them.

Half way through breakfast, my older Ravenclaw friend strolled over to our table and sat beside me.

"Morning Hun. You're up early," He stated.

I smiled at him and gave him a one-armed hug, like I recently started doing every time we said hello to each other.

"Couldn't sleep with Leila's snoring."

He stole some bacon from my plate, which I smacked him for. No one, and I mean NO ONE eats my bacon.

"So what's up?" I asked, "You don't usually come to sit with me."

"I saw you without your four body guards and couldn't bypass the chance of greeting you and not having people glare at me."

"Fair point," I grinned.

It was true. Whenever Tony came within two meters of my person, the guys (Sirius in particular) would gang up on him and try to scare him away. It was terribly annoying.

I cast a quick glance around the hall and turned back to Tony.

"But I guess I know how you feel. Every time I talk to you, the whole female population of Hogwarts glares at me."

"Well shall we go somewhere more private then?" He asked, without even checking if there really was anyone glaring at me.

"If you want to. I'm finished anyway."

Tony stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me up. The glares intensified when he didn't let go when we left the hall.

We found some privacy in the corridors. Quite a lot of students was sleeping in, so they were all deserted.

"So what did you really want to talk about?"

Tony scratched the back of his head and for the first time since I've met him, he appeared nervous, but only for a moment. Soon he was being the usualTony I knew.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Slughorn's Christmas Party with me."

...

Oh Merlin. _Did he just ask me out?_

I was momentarily startled, until I realised he was waiting for a reply.

"Uh… You mean like a… Date?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," His charming smirk was so infectious that I couldn't help but smile back, but only slightly. Seeing my hesitation, he carried on, "As I'm sure you remember, I have, what some would call, a crush on you. If I remember correctly, a few months ago you said that if you get to know me better, you might say yes to a date. Well, we know each other quite well right now, do we not?"

"I don't know…"

"And-" He carried on, not letting me finish, "-if it doesn't work out, we can just pretend nothing ever happened and continue being friends. Just one date. That's all I ask for."

I bit my lip. Something I realised I do quite a lot around boys. Tony and Sirius in particular.

I held up one finger, "One date."

Tony smiled. An actual, wide smile. One I very rarely saw. He pick me up and spun me around. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as we spun around the corridor.

"Thank you," He whispered once he put me down.

"Oh I couldn't resist your charms," I teased.

"Well obviously. I'm so freakin' amazing, aren't I?"

"Wow! Someone's ego is higher then Sirius'! That's a first!" I teased. Then I turned a bit more serious, but not too much, "So when is our date?"

"On the 20th. I heard Slughorn was going to prepare a surprise or something for this years party."

"Wicked!"

"Already looking forward to it," He winked. Was I really falling for such boy-charms?

I bit my lip again, before deciding to kiss the boy on the cheek. I was blushing slightly when I pulled away, but I was happy to see that the smile I loved so much broadened.

"See you soon," I winked before skipping down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. I felt I needed some time alone for a while.

* * *

Normally when a girl gets asked out on her first ever date she goes blabbing about it to everyone within hearing range. But I didn't. It's been a week (Just above a week left till the party!) and no one yet knew I was going. Not even Lily or James or Sirius. I even managed to slip out one Hogsmeade night to buy myself a dress without a single person noticing. I shuddered slightly every time I thought about what Sirius and James would say, or worse: do, if they found out I was going to the party. And with no one other then Tony.

The castle was much more empty now, since the holidays have started and quite a bunch of students left the school to spend time with their families. But all Marauders, as well as Lily, Mary, Alice and Frank stayed. There was no lessons, no detentions, no homework and not much pranking. We mostly spent our time outside playing in the snow, or ice skating on the black lake.

I decided that it was a good time to tell my four friends of the date, since I'd rather have them find out about it from me rather then some other gossiping student. But somehow, I just didn't know how to bring it up. After an hour of building a snowman two times the size of Peter, James brought the subject up for me.

"So do you think there's any chance of Evans asking me to that Slug party?" He asked as he levitated the white ball of snow that was supposed to be the middle of the snowman.

"None," Sirius and I replied simultaneously.

"I should just get some girl to ask me out and then just ask Lilyflower there and then," He muttered.

"Lilyflower?" Peter smirked.

"Shut it," James growled, shoving a different ball of snow onto Peter's head, "What do you think Sirius? Should we go?"

"I'd love to go to a party, but we can't leave Jamie behind."

"Thanks," Remus and Peter mumbled.

"Oh come on! Remus, I bet you'd rather do something boring like read a book or study, while you Peter, you hate crowded places!" Sirius exclaimed.

"True," The two boys mumbled, once again at the same time. "And reading's not boring," Remus added.

"Yeah whatever. So what do you say Jay? Should we let James be the creepy stalker that he is while we go to the kitchens?" Sirius proposed.

I bit my lip. Man that habit was annoying!

"Actually… I'm kinnda… Going?" I muttered.

The guys froze.

"You mean, you're going with a friend or something? With Lily?" James questioned.

I let out a sigh. I gathered my Gryffindor courage and finally told them what I was hiding.

"No. I'm going on a date."

The effect of the words was kind of hilarious. Peter choked on the gum he was chewing, Remus dropped the big snowman head that he was carefully levitating right onto James, who barely noticed as he stared at me with his jaw almost toughing the ground. Sirius was just standing frozen, with eyes wide open.

He was the one who spoke first.

He closed his eyes and asked the question, "Who with."

"Antony."

He drew in a shaky breath and opened his eyes. He looked as if he was about to say something nasty, but I beat him to speaking.

"Listen Sirius. I know you hate Tony, though I don't know why. I just want you to know that he makes me happy and I really want to see if our relationship, if you could call it that, would work out. I know what he'd done in the past, and I know how he treated most girls, but I think he changed. I know him, and I know he won't try to hurt me."

"Are you sure you know him?" Sirius whispered, "Do you really know what he'd done to girls in the past."

"I do."

I don't think he actually expected that answer. He stood for a second, thinking over my short answer, but before he could say anything, I spoke again.

"I heard some Hufflepuff fourth-year girls talking about it in the toilets a few weeks back. I know he WAS a womanizer. I know he USED to sleep with everything that wore a skirt... Though you couldn't really say that about me... Anyway, I know that the girls he did sleep with weren't always willing to do so," I gave my over protective friend a hug and rested my head on his chest as I continued, "But I'm stronger, not to mention smarter, then those girls. I've faced many dangers. BAH! I faced death itself. I can care after myself. Plus, I really do believe Tony has changed."

I looked up into the stormy gray eyes that belonged to Sirius, and felt his grasp around me tighten as he hugged me again. I felt a kiss being pressed to my forehead, and that was when I knew he won't forbid me from going.

"I know you're stronger and braver then is good for you," He muttered into my hair, "But I don't trust Blyth. But if you do, then I'll have to learn to live with it. I just want you to know that if he ever hurts you in any way, I'll kill him."

Out of nowhere, a camera flashed. Sirius and I broke apart, looking for photographer. What we found was Remus clutching an enchanted camera which printed off wizard pictures.

"Sorry guys, I had to," He grinned.

**What did you think? What do you think of my version of the characters? Likely? Unlikely? Weird? Let me know!**


	13. Party Time!

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 13**

Since I told the guys, I thought it only fair to tell Lily as well. Of course, her reaction to my first date completely differed from the guys'. The moment I told her, she squealed the way only girls can squeal before she started rambling about what we were going to wear, what we should do with our hair, about who she thinks she will ask and about how cute she thinks Tony is.

* * *

The day of the party arrived sooner then I expected. Lily made me leave my friends three hours before the party so we could get ready. I rolled my eyes behind her back. Honestly! It would only take me less then an hour to get ready!

And that was true. I didn't wear much makeup. I wanted to wear none, but Lily almost forced me to apply that stupid mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. But I had to admit, the mascara and eyeliner looked really good with my brown, almost black eyes. And the cherry lipgloss was licked off seconds after I applied it anyway.

I really wanted nothing more then go in my ripped jeans and skull-themed black shirt, but I didn't want the money I spent on the dress to go to waste. So I put on my only dress and looked myself in a mirror. I sighed.

_I just hate dresses._

"Wow! Jay! You look great!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thanks, so do you," I complimented, "Could you do something with my hair for me? I don't want to wear it down or in a normal ponytail like I usually do."

Lily thought for a second, before taking out her wand and a hair comb and starting the work.

"Is that alright?" She asked fifteen minutes later, "I know you didn't want your usual ponytail so I changed it slightly.

I looked myself in the mirror, and couldn't help but smile. Lily really did do a great job. My hair was put in a high ponytail, but instead of it being straight like always, it cascaded down my back in slight curls. A few strands of hair at the front of my head were left out, and framed my face beautifully. It really did look remarkable.

"Gosh. Lils. This is amazing! Thanks soo much!" I thanked the girl.

"No problem. Help me with mine?" She asked, pointing to her beautiful red hair.

* * *

So about two hours, Lils and I made our way outside the Gryffindor common room, where we awaited our dates (I could not believe she asked Snape to go with her! As friends, but still! YUCK!). Snape was already there, and I assured Lily that I'll be alright waiting for Tony alone.

It's been less then two minutes when my date showed up.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" Tony exclaimed, looking slightly shocked. I didn't blame him, It was, after all, the first time since I was ten that I actually put on a dress, "And look, you're almost the same height as me!"

"You look good yourself," I complimented, "And I borrowed those heels from Lily. I'm pretty positive I will kill myself in them."

"I wont let you," He winked. "Shall we get going then?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Of course," I smiled, taking it.

* * *

When we entered the magically expanded room, the first thing we noticed was the amount of people there. Looked like instead of bringing only one date, some people came in groups of four or five. In fact, I was pretty sure at least 98% of the people who stayed over for Christmas was there. As we walked between dancing and chatting pairs and groups, I couldn't help but notice how they became silent and watched us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I whispered to Tony when most of the party was silent and staring at us.

Tony chuckled slightly before replying, "They're not staring at _us_. They're staring at _you_."

"What?"

"Oh come on," He smirked at my obvious shock and discomfort, "Most people must be wondering who this beautiful girl I brought with me is. And I'm sure those who already figured out who you are are staring since it is the first time the Hogwats' students saw you wearing something other then your skinny jeans. And trust me, you look absolutely remarkable."

He planted a tiny kiss on my cheek which made me blush furiously.

Whispers broke throughout the room. Everyone was whispering about the kiss the older boy gave me. Or it might have been the fact I blushed. Whatever.

"Lets dance," I said, grabbing Tony's hand pulling him to the middle of the floor. After a few moments, I got what I wanted and everyone stopped staring at me.

_Thank Merlin!_ I thought, _Now I can actually have fun._

* * *

_Sirius POV_

As planned, James and I convinced two second-year Hufflepuff girls to bring us to the party. We abandoned them the moment we walked into the room. James went to search for the person he calls his _wife-to-be_.

Gradually, the noise of the party decreased, and I looked to see what caused this to happen. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Blyth was walking with some girl I've never seen before hanging off his arm.

_So he abandoned Jamie! _I thought, _How could he!_

I was about to walk over to them, when the girl turned her face towards me slightly, and my jaw dropped once again. _The girl was Jamie!_

But she looked so unlike Jamie it was almost impossible! Her usually straight hair was up in a high ponytail, falling in slight curls. She didn't wear as much makeup as some of the girls present. In fact, she wore next to nothing. I could see slight eyeliner, but that was basically all. Then her dress… My god that dress! It was simple, yet wonderful! Maybe simple was not the word to describe it…

What Jamie wore was a cocktail dress that many people would say a thirteen-year-old girl should not wear, but on Jamie it looked so amazing, I would argue. The dress was knee length, and mostly red, with a bit of black. It was tight at the and slightly exposed her breasts (Which, I had to admit, were more developed then average thirteen-year-old breasts), but it loosened around the waist, which allowed her to actually move. What shocked me the most was to see those heels on Jamie's feet. Seriously! They must have been _at least _four inches! Yet Jamie walked in them with ease and so gracefully it looked like she was born in heels! The whole outfit made her look fifteen at the very least!

All in all, she looked splendid!

* * *

_Jamie POV_

We danced for ten minutes non stop. I noticed that I could easily move in the wretched heels, and I straight away knew that Lily must have put some kind of charm on them.

You must be wondering why on earth I was wearing Lily's shoes. Basically, I was so stupid that when I bought the dress, I completely forgot to get some shoes. I only noticed when we were about to leave, that all I had were trainers and a few other _boyish _shoes that worn with this dress would make me look comical. And then Lils shows me these beautiful black 4 ½ inch heels. She said it was a gift from her crazy aunt from France, and that she'd never worn them before. After much persuading, I agreed to wear the heels, and straight away fell in love with them. Well, not really. I hate them, but love them… I'm really not making sense, am I? Well basically, I love them because they make me look much older, which is a plus, and they make me taller, so I wouldn't have Tony towering over me. Not by much at least. However, I hate them because they are SO FREAKIN UNCOMFORTABLE! Like all new shoes, they straight away left blisters on my feet, but I was thankful I didn't feel pain, so I could actually walk in them. They were just annoying! I loved and hated them at the same time. I loted them… or haved… whichever you prefer.

When we finished dancing, we went to sit at one of the tables, but on our way there our way was cut by none other then Professor Slughorn.

"Antony! Jemmia! How wonderful to see you both!"

We both cringed at our names, but smiled at the professor none the less.

"Hello professor," We both greeted simultaneously.

"Well don't you two make a lovely looking couple," He complimented.

"Thank you," We both greet.

We chatted to the professor for a while. At one point, I felt Tony's arm sneak around my waist, and I leaned in into his side. I was surprised to see I didn't feel awkward or anything like that. It was probably because I was used to being in this position with boys, since I did it often with Sirius or James, and sometimes even Remus of Peter. But with Tony it was slightly different. I couldn't explain it… It just felt kind of… right? I guess you could say that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned away from my professor and date to have a look at who interrupted us. I smiled widely when I saw my friend.

"May I have this dance?" James asked.

"Of course," I said, taking his offered hand. Then I turned to Tony who paused his conversation to look at the newcomer, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't. Go on," He urged with a smile.

"I'll see you later then. Goodbye professor."

With that, James and I disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

* * *

Altogether, James and I danced through three songs. The fist two were fast and catchy, while the last one slowed down remarkably, bringing us into a friendly, yet close, two step slow dance. We were almost literally snuggling with each other while dancing, but it meant nothing to us. He was just a friend, if not a brother, after all.

The slow dance gave us time to talk, which is exactly what we did for the last few minutes we've spent on the floor.

"So you and Blyth huh?" He asked, "Not sure if I approve."

"I wasn't seeking your approvement," I glared.

"I know you weren't. But don't worry, as long as he doesn't hurt you, I won't hurt him," I was assured.

"You better not."

"It's not me you should be worried about though."

I nodded my head and let my eyes travel to another dancing third-year. Sirius was in an extremely close embrace with a familiar third-year Hufflepuff slut.

Remember Kate Head? No? Well… She was basically the head of SBFG (Sirius Black Fan Girls), who has been completely obsessed with Sirius ever since first-year, and kept on bothering James, Peter and Remus with questions about him. However, she never talked to me. She preferred to stay as far away from me as possible and glare at me all the time.

Kate was wearing an extremely short and tight slutty red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, along with shoes that had to be at least six inches high (And I thought the shoes I was wearing were extremely high). The amount of make up on the thirteen-year-old's face made me want to laugh. She looked like a plastic doll. Some people would describe her hair as beautiful and wild, but it reminded me of a very curly and blond lion's mane. But Sirius didn't seem to mind her crazy hair, her plastic face, or her slutty choice of clothes.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to James.

"Sirius won't do anything," I muttered, "He promised."

* * *

The moment James left my side, another took his place.

"Wanna dance?" Tony asked.

"Looks like I'm not doing anything else at the moment," I smirked, but went to dance anyway.

Now, you might be thinking that I'm some kind of wonderful dancer, but you should know that that is completely wrong. I am absolutely terrible when it comes to dancing, but I couldn't care less. I mean, I love everything that is crazy, and especially crazy dancing. However, Tony was some kind of super natural when it came to dancing, and when he led me across the floor in waltzes, swings, latin dances, tangos and a hell lot of other dances I couldn't name, he made me look like I've been doing this for years.

We've been dancing for an hour straight before we could barely feel our legs because of all the dancing. I was having a great time, there was no denying.

**Bonjur! I know I did a poor description Jay's dress, so if you are still wondering what the dress might look like, here's a link (Remove the spaces): www. Thelbdcollection .co. uk/ userfiles/ lg_images/ Red_and_black_cocktail_dress. jpg**


	14. After the party

**Extremely short chapter ahead, but this had to be done, and I didn't know how I could link it to the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer- This disclaimer counts for the previous chapter as well, since I forgot to put it on… Me owns nothing.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 14**

It was around midnight when the party finally finished. I met some interesting people, like The owner of Honydukes sweet shop, Ambrosius Flume, the author of _Muggles and me, _Wendy Slinkhardand even the new Wimbourne Wasps beater, Ludo Bagman!

However, there was one person who's presence sent chills down my spine. I had the feeling that I've met Abraxas Malfoy before, but I couldn't tell where. When Slughorn introduced me to the father of my enemy, I noticed how his eyes seemed to widen and twinkle in surprise. He kissed my hand, and with an evil smirk said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." I knew that I've definitely heard his voice before, but I just could not place it. For the rest of the party, I could feel his eyes burning into my back, but I decided to ignore it. I just tried to believe that he knew me from his son's stories, and not from anywhere else.

* * *

_Abraxas Malfoy POV_

"Tell me Abraxas, what news do you have?"

The inner circle meeting was held an hour after I returned from that pointless party. I never mentioned anything about bringing news, but you could never keep any secrets from the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I saw the girl."

Slight murmurs spread across the room, but I paid them no mind. I kept my eyes trained on the Lord.

"Young Jemmia do you mean?" He asked with an expressionless voice.

I nodded curtly, and suddenly I felt a presence enter my mind. I never knew Occlumency, so I could not fight it. Not that I would.

The whole scene of what happened just over two hours ago was played once again, but this time in my mind.

"_Come Abraxas, there are two people I must have you must meet."_

_I followed my old potions master without saying a word. We stopped in front of a young couple. The boy looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. He had short blond spiked-up hair and brown eyes. He was tall and well built. '_Probably plays Quidditch'_, I thought. He was hand in hand with a beautiful girl who I believed to be around fifteen as well. Her hair was black as the night and held back in a ponytail. She didn't wear as much makeup as some of the ladies I was introduced to. Her dress wasn't as exposing either. It was black and red, and looked quite expensive. The girl had the face and body of a true pure-blood witch. Plus, she looked so strangely familiar._

"_Abraxas, meet Antony Blyth and Jemmia White," Slughorn introduced._

_I froze in shock at hearing the girl's name. At thirteen, she barely resembled the girl I brought to The Dark Lord two years ago. She was no longer a scrawny little child, but a beautiful young lady, even if she was still incredibly young._

"_Pleasure to meet you Miss White," I said after pecking her hand, plain out ignoring the young man standing beside her._

"_You too Mr Malfoy."_

_Her voice, however, was just as I remembered it: Confident, soft and silvery. _

"Well, Well, Well," The Dark Lord muttered pulling out of my mind, "Little Jemmia is growing up to be a beautiful witch."

I, along with the other Death Eaters, stayed silent, knowing that our Lord does not like to be interrupted.

"I think that we should leave her for now. Wait until she grows up and her powers develop. Maybe then I will be able to convince her. If not, I'll leave her to you."

Without another word, The Dark Lord left the room, while the men around the table all smirked, probably day-dreaming about a beautiful young witch being left for them to do what they please.

* * *

_Tony POV_

"So how did it go?"

The moment I walked into the Ravenclaw common room after the party I was cornered by Joe and Enrico.

"Good. It was fun," I replied curtly.

I made my way to our dormitory, and both of them followed.

"Go on, give us some detail," Joe said sitting on his bed.

"Not much happened. We danced and talked. Nothing more," I told them getting ready for sleep.

"So is everything going with plan then?"

Enrico's question made me stop in my tracks. I quickly shook myself and continued looking for my sleeping clothes, ignoring my friend's question. But Enrico wasn't giving up.

"Hello! Earth to Blyth! I asked you a question."

"And I'm ignoring it," I muttered, laying the pyjamas on my bed.

"I take it the answer is no," Joe said. I could just _hear _the smirk in his voice. It made me finally snap.

"No! The plan is not going right!" I yelled, striding towards and towering over the two half-brothers, "The plan is going terribly! Everything is wrong!"

"Dude, calm down!" Enrico said, "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"No we can't!" I exclaimed running a hand through my hair, "It cannot be fixed! The plan was to have _Jamie _fall for _me_! Not to have _me _falling for _her_!" With those final words I left the dorm, slamming the doors and leaving two startled boys behind.

**So there are a few key things happening in this extremely short chapter. I thought that it was about time to mention Voldiekins, and the part with Tony had to be done ASAP so I could continue with the story. Sorry for the length. REVIEW PLEASE! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**


	15. Another Hogsmeade visit

**Dear readers, **

**Ok, I know, I haven't uploaded for aaaages! I'm soo sorry about it, but as you know, I have Shakespeare rehearsals twice a week & on Saturdays, Joseph on Fridays and now g&t art club on Tuesdays. To say I'm busy would be an underestimate. Plus, since Monday I have a boyfriend, who also takes up some of my time. I might not be uploading very often, but I promise I wont leave you with an unfinished story. Love, Dominika 3 **

**Now, as for reviews, **

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed my previous chapter! It really means a lot. And to ****Anazlazia-Jinxx****, I don't want to spoil the story for you ;) **

**Disclaimer- you all know I own nothing. Except Jamie. And Ivy. And Tony. And Mike. And Victor. And a hell load of other people… so technically, I own _some _things. But you know what I mean ;) **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 15**

_Dear Jamie,_

_Hey sis! How are you? Listen, we are really sorry about not writing to you for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o long, but ever since our training as Mazoologists finished, our boss put so much work on our shoulders that we really had no time to write letters. But Mike found out from Ivy that you have a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, and we thought it'd be a good idea to spend some time together. Ivy said she'll come too, so there'd be four of us. Also, I heard rumors... Jemmia White, do you have a boyfriend? You are only thirteen! I want to meet him. _

_Meet us at 12am by three broomsticks, and bring that wretched boyfriend of yours. _

_Love, your favorite Brother,_

_Victor_

* * *

_Dear Victor,_

_Of course I'll come! I missed you as much as someone can miss two idiot brothers! Since this is the last time I'll see you before Christmas, I have to bring you your presents! As for Tony, don't you dare call him wretched! He's absolutely amazing! I'll try to convince him to come, and I'm sure you'll love him. I'll talk to you tomorrow then._

_Love, _

_JaMiE! XoXoXo :D :D :D_

* * *

"Come on Tony! You have to come!"

The day of the Hogsmeade trip I sat at the Ravenclaw table beside my amazing boyfriend. It's been just under a week since the party, just under a week since I could call him _my boyfriend._ For the last half-an-hour, I've been trying to convince Tony to come to Hogsmeade with me, so he could meet my brothers. However, he didn't seem too sure about it.

"Jay, honey, I don't know if it's a really good idea," He muttered, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb in an affectionate way.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because I'm afraid your brothers won't like me."

I almost laughed out loud. So this was his reason?

"Come on Tony!" I exclaimed, "Mike and Vic will love you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my brothers! I know Mike will like you since Ivy approves of you, and he really does take her opinion to the heart. Victor might be worried at first since I'm his baby sister, but once he gets to meet you, he'll approve."

Tony sighed audibly, "Fine. But only because it's _you _that asked."

I smiled widely and pecked him on the cheek in thanks.

* * *

_Victor POV_

"So what's the little git like?" I asked as we waited.

"You mean your sister or her boyfriend?" Ivy joked.

I glared at her in response.

Ivy rolled her eyes and replied, "Antony is a smart and hardworking student. Very handsome and plays beater for _Ravenclaw._" I knew she mentioned my house in hope that it might make me like him more, but it wasn't necessarily working. "He's very popular and has a great future ahead. He obviously cares after Jamie. I could see it in his mind last time I looked. And he has much better manners then most of the other fifth-years."

Both me and my twin snapped our heads towards the Hogwarts teacher. "He's a Fifth-year?" We asked simultaneously.

Before Ivy could say anything, a different voice joined in.

"Vic! Mike! Great to see you!"

It's only been three months since I've seen my little sister, but she definitely changed. Her long black hair got even longer and now reached all the way down to her waist, her skin was no longer as tanned as it was after her vacation in Spain, and most of all, she now had a git stuck to her side.

I had to admit. The guy was definitely what girls described as good-looking, but in my opinion he also looked like someone who could be classified as a complete heart-breaker. I instantly disliked the boy, though from what I could see right now all they did was cuddle. Jamie's arm was around his waist and in his pocket, probably so it would stay warm, while Antony had an arm around her shoulders, holding her other hand. Jamie detangled herself from the older boy and threw herself at Mike, then at me.

"Hey sis. I guess you missed us then," Mike said ruffling her hair.

"'course I did!" She exclaimed. She moved back towards the boy's side and introduced him, "Mike, Victor, this is Tony, my boyfriend. Tony, these are my brothers. And, of course, you already know Ivy."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Jamie told me a lot about you," He said confidently, shaking both of our hands. "Hello professor," He said to Ivy, who scolded him and told him to call her Ivy.

He was too handsome. Too tall. Too confident. Too polite. Too old. I didn't like him.

"The pleasure is on our side," Mike said.

'_Speak for yourself,' _I thought.

"So where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"Well I was thinking about going to that little restaurant, _Rosa Lee Teabag_?" Ivy proposed, "There's not a big choice of foods there, but they are delicious. We can have lunch there, then go for a walk or something."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Let's go then."

* * *

I did my best to dislike Antony, but with time I realised what a difficult task it was. Not only was he handsome, confident and polite as I mentioned before, he later proved he was also amusing, intelligent, charming and a Mazoologist-wanna-be. Honestly! What is there _not _to like about the boy? And he did act like a gentleman with Jamie. He pulled out her chair, held her hand, complimented her a lot. I really didn't know if it was all for show or if he really was like that.

"So where to now?" Jamie asked once we were all finished with our lunch.

"Now," Mike replied, "We go and get you a Christmas present."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

Before I could do anything to react, a blindfold was charmed over my eyes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, extending my arms before me, trying blindly to feel something.

A hand took one of mine. A hand I immediately recognised. I couldn't see my brothers' reactions to the contact made between me and my boyfriend, but by the sudden silence, I knew they weren't extremely happy. However Tony paid it no mind. The awkward silence ended as soon as it began, and Mike ordered me, or Tony rather, to follow them.

The walk was not long, but not necessarily short either. I had no idea where or even which way we were heading. I kept on tripping and slipping on the snowy and icy ground. However I never managed to fall, thanks to the secure arm which now instead of holding my hand, was wrapped around my waist.

I had no idea how long it took us to get to our destination. Probably around ten minutes, but I had no way of telling. I could hear a tiny bell ring as I was led through a doorway. The air around me immediately became warmer as we exited the winter cool. The little shop (at least I suspected it to be a shop) was quieter and probably less crowded then any of the shops I have ever been in during my visits in Hogsmeade. Victor told Tony to stay with me while they went to talk to the store owner. I felt extremely anxious as to what my gift was. I always loved surprises.

About two minutes later, My brothers and Ivy came back and ordered us to follow them. At one point I banged my leg against something. Of course, the pain didn't come, but instead I heard a beautiful noise, music actually, emitting from the object. I tried to reach out and touch the object, but a feminine hand stopped me from doing so.

"If you touch anything here, the surprise will no longer be," Ivy warned, and I immediately retreated my hand.

We walked through another door, one that I could sense was unoccupied. The blind-fold was removed from my eyes and I gasped at what I saw.

I've always been extremely passionate about music. I not only sang, but also played three muggle instruments: The piano, a guitar and violin. But other then that, I played one more instrument. This one was a completely wizard one, and required quite a large amount of power to function properly. The instrument was never really named, so most people just basically called it 'Musical table.'

The 'Musical Table' was a long, completely flat, square surface which balanced on one extremely thin, almost as thin as a thread, leg, giving the impression that it was floating. The surface of the table was covered in little multicoloured squares. I walked over silently to the beautiful instrument and gently touched one of the tiny red squares. A angelic sound emitted from my favourite instrument. The closest I could come to describing it is the sound of a well synchronised soprano choir, yet when I skimmed a yellow one, the sound was highly similar to a bass. But still, no matter how beautiful the sound of a choir is, or wonderful the is sound of a bass, it would never match the amazing instrument. I let my magic overtake me, and let them spread through my fingers to lead me in playing one of the songs I was so used to playing on my guitar.

In my opinion, the song Venus by Shocking Blue never really sounded so well then when played on a 'Musical table'. But then again, there isn't a song that would sound bad on this magical instrument.

I hit the last note of the verse, and turned to my brothers and Ivy. All three were smiling at me. I looked at my boyfriend (It felt so freakin' nice to call him that!) and noticed that he was staring at me with wide eyes. I guessed he was one of the few people in Hogwarts who did not know about my musical talent.

"Do you like it?" Ivy asked. I turned back to the three. My words failed to express how much I loved this instrument, so I merely nodded.

"It's yours," The twins chorused.

I expected this, yet when I heard the words stating that my dream instrument was mine, I all of a sudden felt all warm inside. Without uttering a word, I threw my arms around my two amazing brothers.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I whispered.

"Thank Ivy. She came up with it."

I pulled away from my brothers and embraced my sister in everything but blood.

"Hey. Calm down. I only came up with the idea. You're getting a present from me when the time actually comes," She smirked.

* * *

The guys said my new amazing instrument will be delivered home, and waiting for my return for the summer holidays. You have no idea how much I wanted to take it with me to Hogwarts, but it's not really possible. Alright, I might have brought my piano to school in my first year, but as soon as Minnie found out she confiscated it. I have not seen it since.

Unfortunately, both Mike and Victor had to leave straight after I received my present, and Ivy left to go back to the castle to do some stuff the teachers have to do and I don't care about.

That is exactly how Tony and I found ourselves wondering around the outskirts of the snow-covered village.

"That's the shirking shack, isn't it?" I asked once a tiny wooden house with a haunting look about it came into sight.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "You know, this wasn't known as the shrieking shack a few years ago. A few years ago it was just an abandoned house. But rumour has it that three years ago the place became haunted by a bunch of pretty aggressive ghosts. It's now the most haunted building in Britain."

I smirked up at the older boy. "Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," I joked.

"Was the information not appreciated?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no. It was appreciated. In fact, now that I know the history of this place I want to go closer," I smirked, "Or are you too scared?"

"Never."

* * *

_Antony POV_

I didn't know if going to that Hogsmeade visit with Jamie was a good idea, but I went nonetheless.

Her brothers were not how I thought they would be. I imagined them to be frightening men who'd sneer at me throughout the whole visit. However, they weren't like that at all. They both looked younger then they really were; they looked like people who have only just graduated Hogwarts. Professor Brooke's boyfriend, Matthew or something, was like a lovesick puppy who kissed the ground the young professor walked on. He wasn't a problem, since straight away he seemed to take a liking towards me, just like Professor Brooke did. However, the other brother, Victor, glared at me from the first moment he saw me. I tried being pleasant and nice to get him to like me, but that didn't seem to work. So once we arrived in the little café I'd never thought I'd see myself in, I started working my vella-charm on the guy. I didn't really want him falling in love with me, so I didn't put too much effort into my work. Only enough to have him like me.

I also learnt another thing about my girlfriend. She is undoubtedly _the_ most amazing musician I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. The moment her fingers touched the beautiful instrument I have never seen before, an extraordinary sound filled the room of the _Dominic Maestro's _shop. I instantly recognised the song as being a muggle one, but I didn't care. When she played, all my worries disappeared, and all that mattered was the beautiful music that caressed my ears. I wanted to shout out in protest when the music finished, but I stopped myself in time. Instead, I waited for her to say goodbye to her brothers and teacher, before deciding to take her for a walk.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

Fooling around the shrieking shack was, I have to admit, incredibly fin. Unfortunately, we found no way of entering the abandoned home, but oh well. After several minutes, we left the shrieking shack behind us as we set towards the school.


	16. Merry Christmas

**Blue Luver500 – Is that when they found out? I thought they found out in their third year… ups… well that's what's going to happen in this story anyway. So to answer your question, no, she doesn't yet know. **

**Disclaimer- We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year! Yes, I know, it's not Christmas yet, but I just felt like singing a song I love almost as much as I love harry potter, which was written and created by J.K Rowling, not me. **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 16**

"So are you trying to tell me that Tony was in the same room as Victor, the brother that barely tolerates me, your best friend, and there was no blood bath?"

"Hilarious Sirius!" I laughed sarcastically, before turning serious again, "But I was actually surprised that the guys tolerated him. BAH! They seemed to actually _like _him!"

"You're joking right?" James asked.

"No! I'm actually not. Both of my brothers LIKE my boyfriend!" I cheered.

I looked around at the faces of my four best friends as we sat together in the boys' dorm. James and Sirius obviously didn't share my enthusiasm, due to their hate directed at a certain fifth-year Ravenclaw. Remus and Peter didn't look exactly happy for me either, but they at least tried to put on fake smiles.

"Oh come on guys! I know you dislike Tony, but he's my boyfriend! You have to be at least a tiny bit happy for me that my first relationship is going well!"

"Sure I'm happy! I'm really freakin' loving it!" Sirius bellowed sarcastically.

"Sirius," I pleaded, "You promised me that you'll tolerate him. Please keep the promise."

Sirius looked ready to argue, but the reminder of his promise made him change his mind and shut up for once.

"How about we change the subject?" Remus, the ever sensible marauder suggested, "Do you reckon two rolls of parchment would be enough for the charms assessment?"

Remus seemed to smirk in joy as he watched Sirius, James, Peter and I groan at the choice of subject.

* * *

Many snow-mans, snowball fights and pranks later, the day had finally arrived.

On the 25th December, Hogwarts awoke to a jolly atmosphere, as well as the first Christmas prank. It was nothing big, just the day before, James and Remus charmed the speakers that were still planted around the school since Halloween to play a bunch of Christmas carols at 5 am, while Sirius, Peter and I charm put a spell around most of the rooms; A spell that made it actually snow inside!

Most students were reluctant to get up at first, but after seeing the piles of gifts at the feet of their beds, most shot out of their beds like bullets and started unwrapping their gifts. I know the guys and I were definitely ones who did so.I was actually sleeping in my own dorm for once, so when I was woke up I just simply levitated my pile of presents and ran to the boys' dormitories to enjoy the wonderful morning with my best friends.

* * *

When I walked into the dorm, I was greeted with five boys sitting in a circle on the floor, their piles of presents by their sides. I said Merry Christmas to them all, before sitting myself down between Frank and Peter.

We did the same thing last year; we all sat in a circle, and one by one opened our presents. I don't know why we did it, but we did. This year, we started off with James, who was followed by Sirius, Followed by Remus, Followed by Frank, followed by me, followed by Peter, who was then followed by James again and so on. Another thing that we decided on doing last year, is opening presents from our family first, followed by others people we weren't at Hogwarts, followed by friends from Hogwarts (and in my case, a professor), and ending on people present in the room.

After fifteen minutes of opening presents, we were finally on presents from Hogwart's friends. James and Sirius got chocolates and sweets from all those girls that had crushes on them, Remus got a muggle book which's name I can't remember from Lily (Both being prefects, they were fairly good friends), Frank got a bunch of presents from his other friends in other houses (mainly sweets) and Peter got a set of quills from his Hufflepuff Care of Magical Creatures buddy.

From Lily, I got my own pair of heels which looked pretty similar to the ones she borrowed me for the Christmas party, except this pair seemed slightly higher. The note that came with them said _'So you won't have to borrow mine again.' _As beautiful as the shoes were, I doubted I would wear them very often. Alice and Mary together got me a new Qudditch kit which I desperately needed, since I was slowly growing out of mine. It was a Gryffindor one, just like the one I owned previously, except the girls had it done so it would be lighter and more comfortable. I was really happy about that present, and was sure it must have cost a fortune. A present that I was surprised at getting, was one from a certain Hufflepuff third-year.

I haven't talked to Xenophilius Lovegood for quite a while now, and yet there was a present from him. Inside the tiny box was a small pair of what looked like radish earrings. Before taking them out, I had a quick glimpse at the note, _'There are Dirigible Plum earrings. They are well known to enhance the wisdom of their wearer, not to mention that they make them look nice, though you already do. Hopefully your friend, Xeno L'. _

Sirius looked at the earrings and laughed out loud. I smacked him on the arm telling him to shut up as I put them on. I actually found them quite awesome, though I knew they wouldn't _enhance _my _wisdom_. They were pretty random, which I liked.

"They look cool," James said. I couldn't tell whether he was mocking me or being serious, but I honestly didn't care.

I didn't get a chance to reply, as Sirius started laughing again. He was clutching the note from Xeno.

"Looks like someone has a crush on our Jamie," He howled.

I smacked him on the head again, and when he didn't stop laughing, I actually cursed his mouth shut. It was kind of hilarious to watch as my friend tried to open his mouth and failed remarkably. So at the end he settled on sitting and glaring at me.

Then finally I got to open the next present. A present that I thirsted to open the moment I laid eyes on it. A package that caught the eyes of and intrigued the boys as soon as I entered their room with it.

It was a long, slim box, wrapped in Silver paper with little green Christmas trees all over it. There was a tiny red bow stuck on top for decoration, and a little note hanging from it. I read that first.

_Merry Christmas Jamie. I know this won't surpass the gift your brothers' gave you, but I do hope you'll put this into good use. Ivy x_

Intrigued, with the help of my friends, I ripped off the silver wrapping paper and opened the large box. What was inside made me jump up and squeal in joy. The guys' jaws dropped and Sirius reached over and took out the beautiful broom.

"It's the new cleansweep 3! It's the newest broom out!" He rejoiced.

"Oh my God! That is way better then my Silver Arrow!" I exclaimed, taking the broom from Sirius' hands and marvelling at it's beauty.

It was slightly different then what I saw on displays and in magazines. This one was made from a much darker wood, so it was almost black, while it's twigs were a snow white colour. It was a completely different and wonderful design, and I immediately loved it.

After Ivy's present, I opened a small package I knew to be from Tony. The box was round and the size of a snitch. It was wrapped in plain blue wrapping paper, which was held together by a small red ribbon. The boys weren't really concentrating on what I was doing, since their minds were focused on admiring the brilliant broom I received.

I quickly undid the ribbon and let the blue paper fall to the ground. What now rested on my hand was a tiny ball. I couldn't remember what the muggles called them, but it was one of those that you shake and snow falls. Inside this one, stood two figures, obviously charmed to dance with each other. I had no idea how Tony managed to create this, but I immediately recognised the two figures to be myself and him on Slughorn's party. The little figures were extremely realistic and detailed. You could see the miniature heels, and the slight makeup that I wore, as well as Tony's perfectly styled hair and slightly scruffy tie. We were dancing around each other in circles, much alike the way we did during the actual party.

Before any of the guys could notice it, I slipped the tiny ball into my pocket. I don't know why, but I didn't really want the guys to see it.

Then finally, came the time to open the presents from the people present in the room.

I first opened the one that Frank said was from him. It was a large box that contained possibly every single sweet that could be bought in Honydukes. Really! It was enough sweets to last for a year!

Then came Remus' present. Why was I not surprised that he got me a book? At least it was what looked like a pretty good book. _How to Hex and Curse without getting caught _was the title.

Thirdly, I opened James' gift. It was a brand new beater bat made of shiny black wood, and pretty much matched my new broom.

The gift from Peter was almost exactly the same as Franks, except it was full of muggle sweets that I adored sooooooooooooooo much!

The last present had no tag, but I knew that it was from Sirius. How did I know? For one, I haven't opened a gift from him yet, and secondly, the wrapping paper was red with gold writing all over it. What did the writing say? _Sirius is the awesomest._

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at my friend, who now instead of glaring was smirking at me.

"Seriously?" I asked, lifting the curse that kept his lips shut.

"Yes, _Siriusly,_" He grinned.

I looked at the presents that belonged to the other boys' that were sat in the room. None of their presents were wrapped in the same wrapping paper. I looked back to Sirius, and raised my eyebrow at him once again.

"How come only my wrapping paper has to remind me of your awesomness?" I questioned.

"Plainly because you have a boyfriend, and I just wanted to remind you that no matter how hard he tries, he'll never match my awesomness," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I began to tear the paper off and open the little box. The gift inside made my eyes widen as a gasp left me.

"Wow. Sirius. It's beautiful," I whispered.

I lifted the locket from the box and marvelled at it's beauty in the same way that I did with my new broom.

It was quite a large locket; about the size of a galleon. It was heart shaped and made of silver, but instead of it just being a normal smooth texture it had two pairs of wings overlapping each other carved on. I could tell that it was one of those lockets that opened up, so I tried to force the wings apart, but that didn't work.

"It has a password," Sirius informed, "And it will only open to your voice."

"What's the password," I asked, my eyes not leaving the beautiful necklace for a single second.

"I couldn't really think of anything, so the guy who sold it suggested combining our names together," Sirius said slightly awkwardly, "It was only once I couldn't change it that I realised how stupid it was. The password's _S__imie_."

I smiled at Sirius. He was kind of adorable when he was being awkward, "I couldn't have thought of a better password." I looked back at the locket, "_Simie,_" I said.

At once, the two pairs of wings opened up, presenting me with a wonderful sight. Inside the locket, was a picture. I immediately recognised the picture as the one that Remus took the day I told the guys about me going out with Tony. We were by the frozen lake, the unfinished snowman could just about be seen beside us, and the snow was falling all around us. Sirius was holding me in his arms and I had my head pressed into his chest. Every now and then Sirius would plant a kiss onto my forehead just like he did when Remus took the picture. I had to admit, we looked like a couple in love, but I didn't really mind. I found the picture cute and wonderful. Much more wonderful then the muggle pranking kit I got Sirius. In fact, I wouldn't trade this gift for anything. Not because it looked, and probably was, extremely expensive, but because I could tell that it came from Sirius' heart.

Without uttering a single word, I slipped the thin silver chain over my head and let the locked close and fall onto my chest. Words failed me, so instead I stood up and gave Sirius a hug, one that couldn't express how much I loved the gift.

**Yes, I know. The chapter was short, and I know I should have made it longer to satisfy you after such a long wait. I am really sorry that I haven't updated for ages, but I have the next chapter all planned out, so it shouldn't take as much time to update as it took with this one. **

**Here's a link to the picture of the locket: www. gothicstyle. co. uk /images /lg_12359 .jpg**


	17. The secret

**Disclaimer – Me is no JK Rowling. I'm not half as cool. Me hasn't written Harry Potter. Me is writing a fanfiction for Harry Potter though :)**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 17**

_It was a couple of weeks after Christmas. The classes have already started, as have the marauders' pranks. The common room was almost empty, due to the late hour, apart from a couple of first-years playing chess, two sixth-years snogging on one of the plush chairs, and of course, The Marauders._

_The five third-years were quietly chatting and praising Jamie for her most recent prank where she charmed all the telescopes on the Astronomy tower to have the planets and stars spell the words 'Jamie White is and always will be the coolest person in the world'. Suddenly, one of the boys shot up from his seat._

"_I have to go," Remus said. _

"_Where to?" Jamie asked, looking up from the extra astronomy homework she had to do as a punishment (She had to mark the positions of the moon throughout the past five months up to today)._

"_I have to see someone," Remus said, and rushed out of the common room before anyone could ask any other questions._

"_I swear that guy has his own time of the month!" Sirius exclaimed._

"_I know right! He disappears every month and expects us not to notice," James added._

_Jamie furrowed her eyebrows in thought._

"_When were the last two times he disappeared?" She asked._

"_18th November, I think," James replied._

"_And last month on 17th December, I'm sure," added Sirius._

_Jamie looked over her astronomy homework and her eyes widened. _

"_Peter! What moon is it today?" She asked urgently._

_The said boy jumped up and looked out of the window._

"_Full moon!" He sqeaked._

_The girl's eyes widened even further, as she quickly gathered her things and rushed into the boys' dormitories. _

_Frank was long asleep, but she didn't bother to keep quiet; he was very hard to wake up._

_The three boys followed her in, and found her rummaging through Remus' belongings. _

"_What are you doing?" Sirius asked._

_Jamie let out a frustrated sigh and took out her wand. "Accio Remus' planner," She said._

_The said object flew from under Remus' bed, and Jamie tried to open it, only to have it bite at her fingers. Immunity to pain comes handy at times like this._

"_Crap!" She exclaimed, and stared at the cover of the planner, which now displayed the words _password?_ It wouldn't open._

"_What's the password?" She asked the guys, all of whom shrugged._

_Jamie took out her wand, and started tapping the planner, muttering different words under her breath._

"_Lupin… Mischief… Marauders… Books… Nerdiness…"_

"_Nerdiness?" Sirius laughed._

"_History of Magic," Peter proposed._

_Jamie glared at Sirius, then tapped the planner saying, "History of Magic."_

_To their astonishment, the planner popped open._

_Every head turned to Peter. "How did you know?" Jamie asked._

_Peter shrugged and said, "Remus once mentioned that it's his favourite subject. And what do you need his planner for anyway?"_

"_I need to check something," She said and started flipping through the planner._

_After a minute of looking through the planner and occasionally looking at her Astronomy homework, her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open._

"_Oh my God…" She whispered._

"_What?" The guys asked._

"_Peter, find me Remus' copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them," She commanded._

_Peter jumped up and started rummaging through Remus' things. After a few second, he appeared by Jamie's side with the said book. Jamie snatched it from him with a quick, "Thanks," and started turning pages at an alarmingly fast pace. She stopped at a certain page, and speedily read it. Before any of the other boys could even take a look at the page she was reading, she snapped the book shut, and looked at the three boys, shock obvious in her eyes._

"_I can believe it," She muttered._

"_Can't believe what?" Peter demanded._

"_Remus… he… He disappears once a month… He always comes back with terrible wounds… He acts like he has PMS just before the full moon… Do you know what this means?" She asked._

_They all thought for a moment, and something seemed to click inside James' head, since his mouth fell open, and he muttered, "Oh my god…"_

"_What is it?" Sirius and Peter demanded._

"_Remus, He's…" Jamie began, but didn't seem to know how to proceed._

"_Remus is a werewolf," James finished._

"_What?!"_

* * *

When I woke up from my dream, I could straight away tell it was the middle of the night. I was, as often, asleep in the guys' dorm, and I was clutching Sirius' arm. I slowly lifted myself from the bed and walked into the small bathroom that was connected to the room. I splashed some cold water over my face, and looked at myself in the mirror.

My dark hair was tangled and messy, as it usually was when I woke up. However, that was the only normal thing about my appearance.

My face was white and pale as a ghost's, and my eyes were red, and the pupils were extremely small. Truthfully, I looked kind of scary.

I tried with all my might to bring back the vision I've just experienced. It was the first time in quite a while that I had one, and I was actually getting worried as to why I was having none.

I swore under my breath when I could not bring the vision back. There were slight fragments of it that I could remember, like the fact that it was in third person's point of view and that it was about the marauders and I. I could also remember that it happened around early January. Well it was early January right now…

I did all that was in my power to bring the memory back, but nothing worked. Finally, I gave up and went back to lie down next to Sirius. But I didn't sleep. I couldn't. I could feel that this vision was about something important, but I could not for the life of me remember what happened in it.

It was in the early hours of morning that I fell asleep again, and when I woke up mere hours later, I completely forgot about the dream.

* * *

It was finally a Friday, but that knowledge did nothing to help me wake up in the morning. The guys would shake me, shout at me, even throw water at me, but that did nothing to help me get out of bed. It was when the guys decided to use more drastic methods that I actually left the comfy bed. Even I don't like to be tickled as a wake up call.

I didn't know why I was so tired. Alright, I was never a morning person, but I was never _this _tired in the mornings! I actually got Sirius… Or was it James? Maybe it was Peter… Hmm… I was too tired to remember… Anyway, I was so tired that I actually got one of the guys to give me a piggyback to the great hall. Whoever it was that was carrying me, dumped me in my usual breakfast seat at the Ravenclaw table and went off to sit with his other house mates while I enjoyed my breakfast with my boyfriend. Well… Actually I can't remember anything from the breakfast other then resting my head on his shoulder and then leaving the hall. I probably fell asleep…

It was double potions that woke me up. Since Professor Slughorn was in a good mood, he decided to let us have some fun and create any potion we want from our text-books. I lazily turned my text-book to the index and slowly read through it. I found most of the potions boring, but there was one that instantly woke me up.

The name of the potion was _'Dream Reminder'_, and as you could have probably guessed by the name, it was one that would remind you of your dreams. The moment I saw this potion, I instantly remembered why I was so tired. After all, I barely slept at night, and it was the fact that I couldn't remember my most recent vision that kept me awake.

Without even glancing at any other potions, I turned to the page that had all the instructions as to how to create the potion. It was actually fairly simple. Nothing too advanced for someone that was as crap at potions as me, so I immediately began working. Creating the _Dream Reminder _took up most of the double period, and I have finished just in time to hear the bell ring, signifying break. Without Slughorn noticing, I scooped up some of the potion into a flask which I placed into my pocket before leaving the classroom.

* * *

That same day I had Astronomy. I felt a sudden urge to get up to some mischief, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Using a spell I found a couple of weeks ago in the amazing book I got for Christmas from Remus. I managed to successfully charm all the telescopes to have all the planets and stars spell the words '_Jamie White is and always will be the coolest person in the world.'_ For some reason, I thought it wasn't a very original prank, and I actually wondered if I hadn't done it before… But everyone else found it hilarious. Everyone except our astronomy teacher, that is. So as a punishment, I had to do extended homework. Not too bad…

So that's how the five of us found ourselves sitting in the common room at half past one in the night, right after the astronomy lesson. For some reason, we were all extremely hypered up, and couldn't sleep. We were all chatting about pranks, mainly the one I performed that day, while I tried to complete the extra astronomy homework. It was the moment that Remus shot up and said, "I have to go," that I realised I won't be needing the _Dream reminder_ potion. The whole dream played out once again through my mind, and I couldn't hear the guys speaking and Remus leaving. I couldn't hear them asking me why I was staring into space. I couldn't hear them wondering whether they should bring me to madam Pomfrey. I was too overwhelmed with the thought, or fact, that Remus could be a werewolf…

James and Sirius just got up to get Poppy when I snapped out of my daze.

"Stop!" I told them, "I don't need Poppy."

"Jamie, what's up?" Sirius asked, sitting back down.

"I… I need to tell you something," I said. I was still in a slightly trance-like state as I tried to get the fact that my best friend is probably turning into a blood-thirsty creature this second.

"Jay, what's going on?" Asked James.

I looked up and looked into all three boys' eyes. They were all looking at me with worry, and slightly as if I was crazy.

I ran a hand through my hair, an annoying habit I picked up from James, before speaking, "I… I had a vision today…"

They all sucked in a breath. They all knew about my ancestry, and my being a seer, but I never told them about a single one of my visions even though I knew thay found the subject fascinating.

"What was the vision about?" Peter asked in a low voice.

"I… I need to check something," I quickly shot up and rushed to the guys' room, without offering any explanation. I just wanted to reassure myself that what I thought to be a vision was not just a silly dream. I accioed Remus' planner. _"History of Magic_," I whispered. It opened. I quickly skimmed it. All full moons were highlighted. I dropped onto Remus' bed and put my head into my hand.

An arm was suddenly wrapped around me. I looked up and met James' worried gaze.

"Jamie, what is the matter?" He asked.

I sucked in a quick breath, and explained my entire vision. All three of them stayed quiet as I explained our friend's condition. Once I was finished, they were all incredibly pale and sitting down.

"So what do we do?" Was the question that broke the silence that engulfed us after I finished retelling the vision.

"What do you mean?" All of us looked at Peter.

"What I mean, is what can we do. I mean, apparently it's painful. We should do something, don't you think?" Peter explained.

"That was probably the smartest thing you've ever said mate," Sirius muttered.

**So this is chapter 17. I know, I know. It's pretty rushed, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Any comments?**


	18. WhatcanwedoWhatcanwedoWhatcanw edo

**Disclaimer – As you all already know, I am not a real author and I do not own Harry Potter. I'm too terrible at writing to own such an awersomeness.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 18**

Remus was away for the whole day after we found out the truth. For some reason, I was sure I could probably find him in the Hospital Wing. I wanted nothing more then to go to him and tell him that we know his secret, but I couldn't help but be scared.

I know, I know. Jamie Sam White is _Never _scared. But on this instance I was. I mean, I found out my best friend was a bloody WEREWOLF! How do you expect not to be scared? I wasn't scared of _him _if that's what you think. No, I know Remus too well to be scared of him. I know he would never intentionally hurt a fly. No, I was scared that he'd desert us if we told him that we know about his monthly problem. I mean, Peter was right! I spent the whole lunch break alone in the library reading about werewolves, and as Peter said, apparently turning into one was EXTREMELY painful. I couldn't just know that my best friend, no, _brother _goes through so much pain and not do anything to help him! That is not something I can survive knowing. However we didn't go to see him today not only because I was afraid, but also because even though we begged her, Poppy just didn't let us through to see him.

So instead I spent the entire afternoon reading through other books about werewolves that I could find. I wanted desperately to find something that could help Remus, as did the other three. That was probably the reason for why all four of us were crouched in the corner of the common room over a large pile of dusty old books, much to the surprise of our fellow classmates.

We would silently whisper what we found out and wonder whether it could be used to help Remus in any way, but almost all of our ideas were either impossible to fulfil or just plainly stupid.

It was nearing 1am when we decided that it was about time to go to sleep. Remus was spending the night in the hospital wing _recovering from a high temperature _as Poppy said, and therefore his bed was all nice and free for me to occupy for the night.

The moment I laid down I felt wide awake. I tried hard, but I just couldn't for the life of me fall asleep. My mind was swimming with useless information about werewolves as I wondered what could be done to help. But the worst thing was that every time I closed my eyes, my wide imagination brought forth the picture of a large, scary beast that I knew to be a werewolf. I was never scared easily, but that image just frightened me. I didn't know whether werewolves looked anything like what I imagined them to be; I didn't know whether they were large, bear-sized monsters with fangs like of a vampire's, razor-sharp yellow nails and blood-red eyes that chilled me to the bone. But that is what I imagined them to be, and yet I couldn't see my nice, innocent Remus turning into such a beast.

I laid like that for what seemed to be long long hours, way after I could hear the snoring all of the boys. It was with those evil thoughts that I fell asleep, and it was those frightening images of what I imagined to be werewolves that hunted my sleep.

* * *

"You. Are. A. GENIUS!"

It was those words that woke me up. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had a bad night, and didn't manage to get much sleep. This better be good.

I lazily gazed at James, Sirius and Peter, all of which were sitting on the floor between James' and Sirius' beds, crouched over a book.

"Who's a genius?" I questioned, "Apart from me, of course."

"Always so modest, aren't you," James muttered.

"Yup. So who's so modest- I mean, who's so genius?" I quickly corrected myself.

"James is," Sirius replied excitedly, "he found a way we can help Remus."

My eyes widened and quickly I jumped onto James' bed to listen in to the conversation.

"All I said is that I remember reading once when I was younger-"

"You once read something?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

James sent me a glare and continued on as if the interruption never took place, "I read a book, I can't remember the title, from a werewolves point of view. I don't remember everything it said, but I remember that there was something about werewolf bites not turning other animals into werewolves. That can only happen to humans."

"And how exactly does that help Remus?" I wondered.

We all turned to look at Sirius, who was the one to think that it was genius in the first place.

"Well… um… We could… Uh… I Don't know! I thought you'd think of something!" He finally exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes before lying down, covering my eyes with my arm and thinking.

'So. Werewolf bites don't affect animals but humans. WhatcanwedoWhatcanwedoWhatca nwedo…' I thought,_ 'We can't exactly hire some animals that could ensure Remus had company once a month and make sure he doesn't hurt himself… How about… no… that wouldn't work. Though maybe... Nah. That's stupid and would get us all killed. Guess that leaves us one choice then.' _

Still lying down, my arm still covering my eyes I spoke, "We need to find a way to turn into animals."

* * *

**So this chapter sucked! I know, I should have written a better chapter after that rushed one a couple of weeks ago. Especially considering the long wait.**

**I want to try something out. I read a fanfic a couple of days ago, and what I noticed about it was that all the chapters were pretty short (between 800-1500 words), but the fanfic was updated every day. I might try doing that, but instead of updating every day, I'll do it every other day. I'll try doing that for a week, and if it wont work out, then I'll go back to the old routine. Thoughts?**

**As for the long wait, I am sooooo incredibly sorry! I literally have no idea when I became so popular! I mean, last year I would just sit around and be lazy and alone all day, and suddenly I go into year 9 and all my girl mates want to go shopping with me, my best friends are taking me bowling, my boy mates want to go skateboarding or BMXing together and my boyfriend keeps taking me to the cinema! And lets not forget to mention that for the last couple of weeks I would stay at school until 6pm rehearsing Romeo and Juliet or Joseph (I'm so happy that R&J is finally over, and yet I feel sad at the same time) plus g&t art club! And of course, a hell lot of homework. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	19. Role play

**Disclaimer – Blahblahblah me no owns harry potter blahblahblah**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 19**

If you think that we told Remus that we know of his secret the moment we caught sight of him, then you're wrong. In fact it's been over a week and we still haven't told him.

We continuously exchanged glances as if asking each other the question _'Now?'_ and always the answer was a negative. I mean, you couldn't just randomly say it. _'Oh, hey Remus! Guess what! We all know you're a werewolf.' _Yeah right. It's really not something you could just say at a completely random moment. We had to be sensitive about it.

Another thing is that we still have found no way to help Remus out. Ok, we knew that animals don't get affected by their bites, but hell lot of good that knowledge did. All we had to do was turn into animals! One problem though. How the hell were we supposed to do that?

* * *

"We really need to tell him," I muttered to James, Sirius and Peter as we all watched Remus chat to his Ancient Runes partner, "It's been whole three weeks since we found out."

"I know, but I think we should wait for another week, and if by then we still don't come up with a way to help Remus out then we tell him," James said.

"I feel bad about lying to him," Said Sirius.

"I think we all do," I concluded.

All four of us were leaning against the wall of our Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as we waited for the bell signifying the end of break to ring. About a minute later, Remus joined us after his partner had to rush off to whatever lesson Ravenclaw was having. We managed to act normally around Remus, which is probably why he wasn't suspecting anything yet. We started up a incredibly casual conversation about the topic _What would happen if the world suddenly changed into a big banana'_. Probably our randomest topic yet. But it didn't take my mind of the topic my mind had been on for the past three weeks. We had yet to find a solution to our _little problem_.

* * *

I could have laughed when we were led into the classroom by professor Andrews five minutes later, and we were told of our new topic.

"We're working on page 394 today," Our newest DADA teacher announced.

_Werewolves, _I thought, _Oh the sweet irony._

Professor Andrews was a tall, handsome and laid back, twenty-something-year-old man with short blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. I once heard some girls gossiping about their crushes on him in the toilets. Pathetic. How could someone have a crush on a teacher? YUCK. But I have to admit, he was a great teacher, and quite possibly one of my favourites.

We all turned to the said page of _'The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts' _and began reading and making notes. Usually I would just copy up Remus' notes later on. However, this time I was incredibly curious about the topic, for obvious reasons.

One of the reasons for why everyone liked Professor Andrews was the way he led our lessons. If you compare his lessons to, for example, History of Magic, you'd see how amazing and fun DADA was. Usually, the first thing we did in our DADA lessons is read the chapter on the topic, make some notes, and then move onto doing fun activities like quizzes, games, and sometimes ever role plays!

Today we did the latter one. It wasn't a big role play; just three main roles. There was an evil werewolf (played by a Slytherin, (no surprise there) called something Sherwood), a nice werewolf (played by James) and finally the narrator, played by the amazing mwah. There were also a couple of random characters in the play, but it's too much to mention.

The whole role play was improvised, and therefore quite funny as well (obviously, since two marauders were part of it). What always happens when we do role plays is that the narrator tells the entire story while the actors act it out. The narrator is the one who has the toughest job, since he or she has to mention as many things as they can about the topic of the role play. Since I knew quite a lot thanks to my extended reading, I thought I should volunteer to be the narrator.

What basically happened in the play was that Sherwood was turned into a werewolf at the age of three when his mother and he walked home after playing outside in a playground (I had to have that, since it meant that I could humiliate a Slytherin by making him act like a three-year-old on a playgroud). He was kicked out of his house by his cruel father after he learned of his son's condition. He grew up alone, experiencing the extreme pain of a transformation each and every month, all by himself. He hated his father for leaving him, and therefore turned evil. Then a couple of years later, he gets beaten up by a couple of kids from the streets. The same day was the full moon, and to take his anger and frustration with the muggle kids out, he decides to go into a less enclosed space then the forest he'd spent his nights in during the past. That same day, a young, ugly, messy haired, unfit, dirty boy (I might have also mentioned a couple of other negative comments, just to annoy my friend) made the mistake of walking home late at night. He was attacked by the evil werewolf, who turned him into one as well. However the boy was incredibly nice, kind and caring, and could never hurt another being. When he became a werewolf, during each full moon he'd lock himself in his basement and stay there for as long as the transformation lasted. This was a neccesarity, since whenever a man turned into a werewolf, he loses the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close. Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. In later life, this left the werewolf with many self-inflicted scars and premature ageing from the difficult transformations. There was one instance when the good werewolf went to spend a night in the forest, just like the evil werewolf did all the time. There, the werewolf met a dog (This position was gladly taken by none other then Sirius). It was a different species of dogs, one rarely even known to wizards. This one had a mind that was similar to a man's, and this one had morals. The dog saw the werewolf and decided to help it out. It couldn't do much, but it did stop the werewolf from attacking itself and helped it calm down slightly. After the transformation, one thing that the werewolf realised was that the animal wasn't affected by his bites. And unfortunately that was where we had to end the wonderful play, due to lack of time.

The worst thing about this lesson? Still no way to help Remus out.

**Tee hee :) Two chapters in one day. Well... Two EXTREMELY short chapters in one day. See you soon, and don't forget to review or I might forget to update! Just joking, I'd update either way, but I'm much more motivated when I get reviews. It also lets me know that some people are actually reading this...**

**Next update: 26/11 hopefully :D**


	20. Transfiguration

**iHOLA! So to start off, I'll do something that I completely forgot to do on the last chapter: answer your reviews! Yeeeeey.**

**Lilirox187 – Glad you think the locker's pretty :) as for me making it seem as if I want Sirius and Jamie to be together… well… we'll see.**

**Blue Luver5000 – As always, thanks a lot for your reviews, and you'll find out what animagus Jay is going to be soon :) **

**C.B. Weasley – Thank you :D**

**Deanna – Thanks hun! I love your story too, can't wait till you update! **

**Hade's-Daughter – yup**

**Kerreb7 – Thank you for the review and thanks a lot for pointing that stupid mistake out! I already changed it :) And of course I won't ban you! I appreciate criticism and it's helpful when others point out my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer – I owns Harry Potter! ^.^ NOT**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 20**

It was during the next lesson of the day that we finally found something helpful. Helpful. BAH! We found the freaking solution!

"Damn, I really can't be bothered with Transfiguration!" Sirius moaned as we lined up outside the classroom.

"I thought it was one of your favourite subjects," Remus reasoned.

"Well, it's one of the subjects I'm great at, though I'm absolutely perfect in every aspect of life," Siri grinned.

"So modest," Remy muttered under his breath.

"Like me!" I exclaimed.

"No, but S-I-R-I-U-S-L-Y," said Sirius, "I'm pretty much amazing in transfiguration, but I just dislike doing work. Know what I mean?"

"I do," Peter and James said simultaneously.

"Oh no, first the girls, then Sirius and James, now Peter and James! Why is everyone turning into my brothers?" I cried, "Only me and Remus are left."

I quickly grabbed Remus' hand and started pulling him to the front of the line, away from the other guys

"Quick Remus!" I exclaimed, "Before they can infect us with the Twins-From-Hell-Syndrome!"

* * *

Of course, Minnie was one of those teachers that had to have order in their class, and therefore a seating plan. However, I think everyone in our class knew what the main purpose of the seating plan was: To keep the marauders as far away from each other as possible.

Why does everyone think that? Plainly because James is sat on the front row in the far-right corner, his partner being Alice, Peter is sat on the front row too, except in the far-left corner, his partner being a Hufflepuff guy I don't know, Sirius was sat in the back row, far-left corner (as far away from James as possible, without chucking him out of the classroom that is) with, much to her displeasure, Lily Evans for a partner, and Remus was sat in the dead centre of the room with Frank being his partner. I was sat on the back row, like Sirius, and in the far-right corner, like James, and my partner was none other the Xenophilius Lovegood.

I didn't talk to him much out of transfiguration, but I still really enjoyed his company. He was slightly crazy, which meant fun! I mean, how boring is being normal?

"Before we begin turning teapots to tortoises, we will do a quick recap on our previous topic," Minnie said.

I was more or less tuned off at that point; I always was during recaps. However seeing that I had nothing better to do, I decided to instead pay attention to whoever was going over our topic.

_Aha, _I thought,_ Remus._

"- previous topic was on Animaguses," Remus was saying, "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into a animal at will. Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand."

By that point I was completely switched off. I wasn't paying a single ounce of attention to Remus' recap of the topic. I was too busy mentally yelling at myself.

_JEMMIA WHITE! YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU'RE ONE OF THE TOP TRANSFIGURATION STUDENTS AND YET YOU COMPLETELY FORGET THE SUBJECT YOU WERE LEARNING! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU NOT TO REALISE THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BECOME A ANIMAGUS AND HELP YOUR BEST FRIEND!_

I stopped scolding myself the moment Minnie demonstrated her animagus powers. Walking between our desks was a average-size, grey tabby-cat. It was kind of cute, and if you looked close enough, you could just about see two circles around it's eyes that resembled Minnie's glasses.

I looked around the classroom and locked eyes with James. Then Sirius. Then Peter. They were all exchanging glances with me and each other, and I realised that they must have come to the same conclusion as I had. It was so obvious! I really have no idea how I could have missed it.

I once again locked eyes with James, and the non-verbal message we sent each other was clear.

_We're becoming animaguses._

**So the next update was not on the 26/11! Nope, it is the day before :D Hope you don't mind :) The main problem with this chapter is that it's very short and didn't reach the minimum word limit. Oh well. Sorry. R&R**


	21. Truth

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 21**

"_Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial __training __is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a __wand," _I read.

"Wonder where Moony got his response yesterday from," James muttered.

We all started at him. "What," He asked, "That guy memorised the entire paragraph!"

"Be quiet and let me finish," I ordered, and obviously, he obeyed.

"_Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal,"_ I continued,_ "This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature.__"_

"Hmm. So how will we know what animal we are?" Sirius wondered.

"I think I know," A little voice squeaked.

"Speak up Peter, and explain please," I asked my friend.

"Well. I think I heard Professor Brooke talking to Professor McGonagall about something called _Patron_something. Apparently the shape of it is a reflection of someone's soul, so I guess that also means personality…" He explained slightly louder.

'_I need to help him work on his confidence'_, I thought, before thinking over what he just said.

"_Patro_something… Do you mean a _patronus_?" James asked.

At once Peter began nodding furiously.

'_Patronus',_ I thought, _'Patronus… I heard that somewhere before.'_

"How do you know about the _patro_whatevers?" Sirius questioned, looking curiously at James, who shrugged.

"Heard the sixth years talking mentioning them quite a few times in the common room."

And then it clicked.

"I know what a patronus is!" I exclaimed, "I was in a couple of sixth-year DADA lessons when I had that punishment with Ivy, and they were learning about them!"

"Great! What are they then?" Asked Sirius.

"Uhh.. I… Can't remember?" I replied with a sorry grin.

Just then the doors to the boys' dormitory opened and in walked Remus.

"There you are guys! I was looking for you," He exclaimed, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, not really," James said, "We were just wondering what a patronus is."

We all stared at James. Why the hell would he tell Remus?

"Where did you hear of them," Remus wondered.

"Oh, just heard a couple of guys in the common room talking 'bout them," Sirius answered offhandedly, "Any idea what they are?"

"Uh, yeah. I know what they are," Remus replied looking at us oddly. Well we probably did look slightly suspicious.

"Well pray-tell, Moony," I asked without thinking.

Remus looked at me even more oddly and the other guys all put their faces in their hands, shaking their heads at my stupidity.

"Moony? What kind of nickname is that?" Remus asked.

'_Well I'm an idiot',_ I thought.

And that was true, for I just put Sirius, James, Peter and I into a hell lot of trouble.

You see, sometime ago we decided to call Remus 'Moony' when near people and if we're talking about his _condition_, so no one who overheard us would find out Remus is a werewolf. Sirius thought of the idea and Peter was the one who came up with the name _Moony._ We've been using it most of the time because… Well… I guess we just really liked the name. Plus, it was fitting. And now Remus found out. How do we explain it to him?!

My brain was frantically searching for an excuse, but I found none. Remus was looking at each of us in turn, ending on me.

"Well… Umm… It's a cool nickname, don't you think?" I said lamely.

Remus was staring at me, and I could almost hear his brain trying to figure me out. And then it looked like something clicked and everything fell into place. Remus' eyes widened in realisation as the truth dawned on him.

"Moony… _Moon_y… _MOON_y. You guys know!"

I shared a look with my friends, before standing up and walking up to Remus. The others followed my example.

"We know. We figured it some time ago," I said, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"How long?" He asked coldly, ignoring my hurt expression.

"How long?!" He asked again when none of us answered.

"Just under a month," I replied softly.

Remus closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them, he was glaring at us, yet I felt as if the glare was aimed mainly at me.

"You knew, and yet you didn't tell me?"

His tone was cold, and it cut through me like a blade. This was Remus talking. The Remus that was so close to me! The Remus that I never fought with. The Remus that I shared everything with.

"We didn't think you needed to know," I whispered. I couldn't speak up. I felt so close to tears.

"Didn't think I need to know?" Remus laughed, "Oh wonderful. So you plainly don't tell your best friend that you know his biggest secret; that you know he's a BLOOD-THIRSTY MONSTER just because you didn't think he needed to know?!"

I felt like I was about to cry. I really wanted for the other guys to say something; To save me from having to reply, but they didn't. They left me alone to deal with Remus.

I lowered my head and looked away from him.

"Yes," I breathed, almost inaudibly.

I felt a hand grab my face, and raise it, almost roughly.

I stared into those hazel eyes that I couldn't imagine belonging to a monster.

"Shows just how well you know me then," Remus muttered, before leaving the dorm.

I felt rooted to the spot. My gaze never left the place where Remus just stood. I could feel three pairs of eyes staring at me, but they were ignored.

"Jay," someone laid their hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced Sirius. He grinned slightly. "Guess we won't find out what a patronus is then," He joked, trying to lighten the mood, yet that did nothing but anger me.

Sirius must have seen something change in my eyes because he immediately retreated his hand.

"Sirius Black! You are so insensitive!" I yelled, "How can you even attempt to joke after your best friend is mad at you! No. Wait," I retreated slightly so I could look at all three boys at once, "He's not angry with you three, is he? He's just angry with me! He blames me for not telling him. He didn't say anything to you guys, he just yelled at me! And you didn't do anything to back me up. Some friends you are."

Without waiting for any kind of response, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door just like Remus had previously.

**Tadah. So the truth is out, Jamie is angry with the guys and Remus is angry with all four of them. Or is he only angry with Jamie? You'll find out soon!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would! My crappy computer decided to be the little shit it is and switch off every three minutes. Gut it fixed now though :D**

**R&R and I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


	22. Missing you

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 22**

It's been a week since Remus found out that we knew about him. I made up with James, Sirius and Peter the day after I yelled at them, but Remus was a completely different story; he avoided us at all costs.

It was not the same without him. There were no random facts to entertain us, or anyone to share my muggle jokes with and, unfortunately for the guys, no one to do their homework. We all incredibly missed him, that much was obvious. It could be seen through my constant frown whenever I saw him, Peter's sad expression when Remy ignored him, and James' and Sirius' bullying of Snape, which was getting worse and worse to such extent that I had to often interfere.

"This has to stop!" I exclaimed one day after Remus passed me in the corridor, sending a particularly nasty glare my way.

"Oh you think?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"We have to do something," I said, choosing to ignore Sirius, "Remus has been avoiding us at all costs, and yet we did nothing! Well maybe keeping the fact we knew his secret away from him wasn't a good idea, but that doesn't change a thing!"

"No shit! And I was _so_ convinced that it was a fucking great idea, and that Remus was just angry because I stepped on his quill!" Sirius spat, sarcasm flowing of his tongue like venom.

That was another thing: Ever since I yelled at them a week ago, Sirius and I for some reason kept on constantly getting into fights. Thankfully James was always there to break it up.

"Sirius, shut your mouth. It's not Jay's fault, so stop having a go at her," James snapped. See? Always there. "What do you suggest we do then?" He asked, turning to me.

It took me a couple of seconds to think of a reply, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure whether it'll work."

* * *

_Remus POV_

Honestly, I have no idea why I got so worked up over my friends knowing my secret and not telling me. It was probably the fact that this January was a blue moon. **(A/N – For those readers who don't know: A blue moon is when two full moons occur during one month)** I always suffered the worst during these, making me snappy and often aggravated.

I knew that they would turn away from me now that they've found out what a beast I truly am, and even if they were stupid enough to still try being friends with a monster, then I'm sure I ruined their want when I had that fight with them. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really a fight. I was the one fighting, they were just taking the blows. Probably too scared to anger a werewolf…

I have to admit, I did miss them all. Yet each time I thought about them I shook those thoughts away. The last thing I wanted was to endanger them by having them close. Not like they'd want to be close to me after what I said to them…

And so I avoided them. Or tried to at least. It seemed that everywhere I went, they were already there (Though, of course, being in the same year and house might have had something to do with that), always trying to talk to me. And most surprising of all, they were trying to apologise, like it was their fault. If anyone, I should be the one apologising, and as much as I wanted to, I knew that I couldn't. Not if I wanted them safe.

It must have been just over a week when they successfully managed to corner me. I was quite surprised to see them in the corridors in the middle of the night. It was a day after the blue moon, and I was just returning from my stay at the hospital wing, when I was grabbed by two pairs of arms and pulled into a classroom. I yelled out in surprise, and immediately the arms let me go. I heard a soft click, and knew the doors of the classroom were locked. Then four wands were lighted and I could finally see the four faces of my four friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered. I didn't really want any of us to get caught out of bed at this time.

"We want to talk to you, but seeing as you're avoiding us at all costs we had to stoop down to drastic methods," James answered calmly.

"We have nothing to talk about," I said coldly, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes we do!" Said the only female marauder, "And unless you want me to do something I'll regret, you better look up at me while we do."

Slowly, I raised my head and looked at Jamie, not quite meeting her eyes.

"We all regret keeping the truth from you Remus. You had every right to have a go at us," She said.

And then she said that one phrase that made me want to throw my arms around her and beg for forgiveness.

She only whispered it, but the words were clear and strong in the silence of the empty classroom.

"_I miss you, Remy"_

And before I could stop myself, I replied, "I miss you too."

"Then come back," Sirius pleaded.

"But why would you want me back?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Why would we not?" James wondered, looking even more confused then I felt.

"Well, for one, I've been a prat and yelled at you. Not to mention that I'm a vicious, dangerous and bloodthirsty monster who could hurt you all."

"That's not true," Peter said, speaking for the first time, "You're not a monster. You're just Remus!"

"Exactly!" James agreed, "You have no control over what you are, and it doesn't change the act that you're just a nerdy Gryffindor who we all love."

I almost grinned at his attempt to joke, but I didn't. I was too confused.

"Aren't you guys scared of me?"

"Why would we be?" Sirius asked, "As Pete said, you're still the same Remus you've always been. Only you turn into a bit more hairy once a month."

"Real sensitive Sirius," Jamie grinned, smacking said boy on the arm.

"Well you're the sensitive one here," He retorted.

"Does this have anything to do with me being a girl?"

"You're a girl?!" Sirius exclaimed, pretending to be shocked, "Bloody hell! I never noticed!"

The five of us burst out laughing simultaneously. It was just like before they found out my secret.

'_Maybe the truth wont change a thing,' _I though. I could only hope.

**Okay. I haven't updated for a couple of weeks now. So my plan to update every two days didn't go as planned… sorry. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again!**

**I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'm already in the process of writing the next one. It should be up tomorrow latest. If it's not, I give you permission to send me angry reviews and PMs. Once again, I apologise for the late update. **

**Oh, and thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 23**

_Jamie POV_

I was extremely happy to say that all five marauders were back to being friends the day we have cornered Remus. We all pretended that the fight never happened, though it was slightly harder to pretend Remus was a completely normal student. We didn't really talk about Remus' _'Furry little problem'_, as Sirius oh so sensitively called it, too often, but when Remus wasn't around we did hold conversations about him and how we could help.

I also managed to find out about Patronuses. At first I was planning on asking Ivy about them, but decided against it in case she read my thoughts. I didn't really want her knowing what the guys and I were planning. I'm sure she wouldn't approve.

But I did manage to get a book on them. According to what I read, a Patronus is a kind of positive force which is used to drive off certain Dark creatures such as Dementors, and is the only known charm that will work against them. To successfully cast the spell one must muster a happy memory and the happier the memory, the stronger the Patronus. A corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of bright-white, translucent animal. The specific animal forms that corporeal Patronuses take vary from person to person and reflect each individual's personality, which is exactly what we need. However, the charm is one that is so advanced that many talented witches and wizards struggle with it. The probability of five thirteen-year-olds mastering it were incredibly low.

But we tried anyway. Every day, we would try, try and try, and yet the charm never worked. I have to say, I was pretty surprised I couldn't get the charm to work, after all, I was a natural in charms. This was the first charm I couldn't master.

We've been practicing the charm for over two weeks, when I finally found a solution to the problem. Well… you could say the solution was the one who found me.

The vision was clear, as always.

_The room was empty apart from Sirius, James, Peter and I. It always was. Peter and James both had their eyes shut firmly, concentrating hard on something. Sirius however, was leaning against a wall, watching me closely. _

"_Why are you staring at me?" I asked._

_He grinned, "Because I feel like it."_

"_Shouldn't you be practising changing?" _

"_I should," He replied shortly._

"_Guys," James said, opening his eyes, "Just because you two mastered turning into your animal selves, doesn't mean Pete and I have! So shut up and let us concentrate."_

"_Woah! What's got your balls in a twist?" Sirius joked._

"_He's probably pissed because we managed to become animagi before him," I grinned._

"_Shut up!" James growled._

"_Woah! Someone's angry!" Sirius smirked._

"_Come on James, Peter! You can do it. Just concentrate and imagine yourself turning into your animal selves," I encouraged._

_Less then five seconds later, in the place of my two best friends stood a majestic stag with shiny dark brown fur and long gray antlers and hazel exes that I immediately recognised. Running between his legs was a large rat with mousey brown fur and blue eyes, just like Peter's._

_They were soon joined by a large black dog with stormy grey eyes which were staring intently at me, as if inviting me to join them. _

_I rolled my eyes and transformed._

"Jay!"

Someone was nudging me and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Bloody hell. She's been like this for like ten minutes. You reckon we should tell Binns?" A voice I recognised to belong to James wondered.

I closed my eyes and suck in a deep breath. The guys' eyes immediately snapped to me.

"You alright?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, but didn't speak. I was trying to make sense of what I just saw.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I had a vision," I replied, "I probably dozed off. I always do in Binns' class."

"Oh."

They didn't question me about the vision. They never did. But in this instance, I knew they had to know.

"Do you want me to tell you about it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"If you feel comfortable talking about it," Remus answered. I swear he was the sensitive one, not me!

"If I didn't I wouldn't offer," I said, "I had a vision of us changing into our Animagus forms."

All four heads shot up as they stared me down. Of course, Remus knew of our plan. We didn't think it'd be wise to keep it a secret from him. He didn't necessarily approve of it though.

"Really? Do you know what we turn into then?" James questioned excitedly.

"Yeah. Well… I saw what you three turn into. Not what I turn into," I replied, and my face fell slightly. I was really curious as to what I'd be.

"Well, we can help you work on your patronus charm. After all, you are a charms natural. Plus you managed to magic some silver light yesterday. That's pretty good," James said.

"Yeah, yeah. Congrats. Now can you tell us what we'll turn into?" Sirius, the ever impatient marauder pleaded.

"Ok. Well… James was a deer… No! A stag! Pretty majestic creature I have to admit."

"Hmm… Brave, strong, proud," James grinned, "Yup, that's definitely me."

"Then Sirius was some kind of massive dog…" I was cut off by Sirius' laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" He grinned, "What did I look like?"

"You had black fur, the same shade as your hair, and the same eyes. From what I remember, you were quite large… and quite adorable," I informed.

Sirius frowned, "Adorable… More like super mucho!"

"How can a dog be mucho?" Remus asked.

"By being me!"

"Yeah, whatever. What did I look like then?" James asked,

"Uh… same as Sirius, you had fur the same shade as your hair and the same eyes. You were pretty massive too. As for your antlers, they were a light gray, almost silver."

"Awesome," James did look quite impressed.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"You were a rat."

Sirius and James immediately began laughing. I was quite shocked to see that Professor Binns hasn't even noticed us chatting and laughing away at the back of his classroom.

"Hey! That's not funny," Peter defended.

"Come on Pete! You have to agree that I kind of is," Sirius said through his laughter.

Peter smiled, "Okay, maybe it is."

"So what was Pete like?" James asked once he too was finished with his laughter.

"Light brown hair, blue eyes, two or three times the size of a normal rat," After a moment I added, "And his tail looked like a worm."

This sent another wave of laughter through my two friends.

* * *

"You know what I think?" Sirius asked.

It was Friday night and we were all in the common room waiting for midnight to strike so we could make our way to Astronomy.

"Nothing at all?" I joked, earning myself a pillow to the face, "HEY!"

"I think we should all have nick names," Sirius said, choosing to ignore my scream.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well, we all call you _Moony_ most of the time now. I think it'd be pretty cool if we all had nick names to match our inner animals," Sirius explained.

"Wow. Sirius. That's actually a good idea," James said, as if it was a real shock.

"Hey! My ideas are always good!" He defended.

"No they're not," We all exclaimed.

"Remember first year when you thought it'd be a good idea to see if you can drown the giant squid?" Remus reminded, "It pulled you under water, and if we didn't rescue you, you'd probably still be there."

"Well that was only one stupid idea. All my others were great!"

"Second year. Putting the hose elves to sleep. Not having food cooked for a whole week," I said.

"Hey! I didn't know the effects of dreamless sleep potion are five times worse then on humans! And plus we did have food from hogs head delivered."

"Dumbledore must have paid a fortune to feed everyone! Plus, it tasted grim!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well that's two bad ideas. Still doesn't mean all my ideas are bad," James was just about to speak, probably to bring up another stupid idea of Sirius', but Sirius didn't let him, "Anyway, we drifted off topic. What do you think of the nicknames?"

"I think it's a great idea!" I exclaimed, "Who's going to be called what then?"

It was silent for a moment before…

"Antlers!" Peter popped up, "For James."

"Oh yeah, and ears for me, and tail for you," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't like it then you think of something. And I'm definitely not going to be called tail!" Peter said.

"Well you're the only one with a worm tail here," Sirius muttered.

"Wormtail," James repeated, "Sounds good."

"Hmm… It does. _Wormtail_," Sirius said.

"_Wormtail_," Peter muttered, "I like it!"

"Well that's one nickname sorted. And I still think that the Animagus idea is stupid," Remus concluded.

"Well no one cares Moony," Sirius said, "We're doing it either way."

"You know what? Antlers isn't that bad. But how about instead of that we have _Prongs_?" James said suddenly.

"Yeah! That's cool!" Peter exclaimed.

"I like Prongs," I agreed.

"So we have three out of five… Two to go," Sirius said, "But at the moment we can't exactly give Jay a nickname since we don't know what animal she is."

"Well then we can do that later. Lets chose a nickname for you," I insisted.

"Okay. So he's a dog," Remus clarified.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Knowing Sirius, he'll probably be very smelly. We should call him Stink," James decided.

"Oh no way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why not? Stink suits you!" I joked, "But I was really hoping we'd go for something like Fifi, Booboo or Fluffy."

"Padfoot," Remus said suddenly.

"Padfoot?" Sirius echoed.

"Padfoot."

Sirius shared a glance with James, then me, then Peter, before grinning, "Padfoot it is."

**There you go guys! Chapter 23! **

**I already know what animal Jay is going to be, and what her nickname will be, but out of curiosity, let me know what you'd like her to be. If I like any of the ideas, I might change my mind :) Do review! Reviews make my day!**


	24. Patronus

**I HAVE ADDED A BIT TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**Thank you all for the great ideas as to what Jay should be. I was seriously considering the Jay-bird and Fox, suggested by Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House and SassTurtle, but I think the bird would really suit her, and I personally don't really like foxes that much, so I decided to stick to the original animagus idea, which you'll find out about in this chappie :D**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot and some of the characters is mine in this story. You should know that by now.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 24**

"GUUUUYS!"

"Urgh, get out Jay," Sirius moaned from under his pillow.

The next second he was up on his feet soaking wet and glaring at me.

"HEY!" He yelled, "Waccha do that for?"

"Well you were being mean so I decided to soak you," I explained with and angelic expression.

He looked down at himself, then back at me, this time grinning, "Well let me give you a good morning hug then."

My eyes widened, "Oh don't you dare."

But he was already making his way towards me, his arms open.

"Come here Jay."

"NEVER!" I yelled and pushed past him, jumped over his bed, rolled over James' bed(And over James, who was trying to fall back asleep) and pulled Remus, who has already stood up, to use him as a human shield.

"Oy! Let me go!" He exclaimed, struggling against me.

"Oh come on Moony! You have to help me!" I begged.

"Yeah right," He said, finally escaping my grasp and sprinting to the bathroom.

I was about to dash to the next bed and use Peter as a shield, but I was too slow. A pair of strong, not to mention _wet_ arms wrapped themselves around my arms.

"SIRIUS! LET ME GO!" I shrieked.

"No chance," He grinned.

"Fine then. I hoped it wouldn't lead to this," I said before sinking my teeth into one of his arms.

Sirius let out a squeal that made me laugh. "YOU BIT ME!" He yelled.

"Well done captain Obvious!" I congratulated.

"Oh when I get my hands on you," He warned.

I didn't let him finish the threat, I was already half way down the stairs, trying to put as much space between him and myself.

"GET BACK HERE, WHITE!" I heard him yell from his dorm.

"YOU WISH BLACK!" I yelled back before dashing through the portrait.

* * *

It was just over a month later when we'd progressed once again in the _'Moon Project'_, as Sirius decided to call it. Everyday all five of us would go to the RoR, where the guys would research Animagi, while I continued to work on my patronus. It was today that I finally managed to get something other then a sliver mist to emit from my wand.

"Bloody hell! This will never work!" I yelled in frustration. It was the dozenth time I tried the patronus charm that day, and yet it still did not work.

"Keep trying Jay! You're doing splendid!" Sirius encouraged, while scribbling down lazily a couple of notes from the book that lay open in front of him.

Before I could snap at Sirius, Remus spoke, "Come on Jay! You can do it! Just try a happier memory."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of a happy enough memory. I honestly tried thinking of everything! My first Quidditch match, meeting Sirius, living with Ivy, the first prank in Hogwarts, even befriending peeves!

And then it came to me. It was so simple! So obvious! I had no idea why I haven't thought of it before! I thought that if I thought of my parents I would be way too sad to produce a good enough patronus, but this memory is definitely my happiest, and if it didn't work, I don't know what would.

_I ran across the house giggling like a maniac at being chased by my older brothers, tripping over my own feet being the clumsy six-year-old that I was. _

"_Here now," My dad laughed, catching me around the waist and lifting me up. _

"_Daddy! Mike and Vic are chasing me," I giggled._

"_Oh are they now?" My dad grinned as the two twins skidded to a stop right in front of him, "Boys, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can annoy your sister."_

"_We're not annoying her!" Victor exclaimed._

"_That little bugger is enjoying this more then us," Michael grinned._

"_Come on everyone! Into the kitchen," My mum called from the said place._

"_Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, giving each of my brothers' a hug. She then stood back to examine them, "Fourteen already! My little boys."_

_She gave them another hug and a kiss each on the foreheads. The twins' cheeks turned a lovely shade of red._

"_MUUUM!" They both groaned, trying to escape their mothers' clutches, while dad and I laughed at the sight._

"_Oh you boys are growing too quickly," She moaned. She then turned at me and took me from my dad, "You won't ever grow up, will you?"_

"_Nah mummy, I'll always be your little princess," I promised._

"_How is it that with us two as brothers she's still such a little girly-girl?" I just about heard Vic mutter To Mike. _

"_Come on boys," Mum said lowering me down onto the floor, "Time for birthday breakfast pancakes!"_

_The boys cheered (Yes, that includes my dad) and took their places in the dining room._

_I helped my mum serve the French banana pancakes and soon we were all sitting, eating and laughing like the perfect and loving family that we were. _

_Soon we were all finished eating and time came for the presents. Since most of the boys' birthday presents were already bought (and mainly consisted of Quidditch gear for school), there was only one gift each. But they loved their gifts none the less._

"_Owls! We got owls," They both cheered._

"_Well yes, we decided that it would be much easier to contact you at Hogwarts if we had more then just Rory to carry the mail," Mum explained._

"_I picked them!" I exclaimed, pointing to the black & brown and black & white scops owls. _

"_They're awesome," Mike said, stroking the black and brown one._

"_Yeah. I like this one," Vic said stroking the other one._

"_What will you call them?" Dad asked._

"_Mine's Tootles!" Victor immediately exclaimed._

"_Yeey! Tootles!" I cheered._

"_What about yours?" Mum asked Victor._

_We all watched as the Black and White owl stood and began walking around the table. Everyone erupted in laughter when he tripped over his own feet and tell into my pancakes._

"_We'll he's a little idiot," I giggled._

_The little owl immediately shot up at hearing the word._

"_Idiot, did you say?" Michael muttered, looking thoughtful._

_The owl turned to him, spread it's wings and hooted loudly. We all laughed._

"_Idiot it is," Michael exclaimed._

I thought about the memory, doing my best to remember all the happiness and love I felt that day and let it fill me. I closed my eyes and let the memory engulf me. Holding my wand up before me, I muttered the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

The room instantly fell silent and without opening my eyes, I knew I succeeded.

"Wow," I heard Peter gasp.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the majestic creature that stood before me. It was truly beautiful. It's head reached up to around my waist and it's wonderful shining eyes stared up at me. It was silver and produced a kind of positive aura that made the occupants of the room smile. It had long whiskers, soft looking paws and many spots all over it's body that were a shade or two darker then the rest of it's silver fur.

"That is a big cat," Sirius muttered.

"That's not a cat," I said, not taking my eyes off the beautiful creature, "That's a cub. A cheetah cub."

* * *

"So how about _speedy_?" James suggested.

"Nah, it's alright, but not my cup of tea," I replied.

"Well what is your cup of tea then?" Sirius moaned.

We've been sat in the RoR for a couple of hours already, continuously contemplating the topic of my nickname. Ever since we have found out that my patronus (and therefore also my animagus) takes the form of a cheetah (which we found out exactly two hours ago) we've been contemplating what I should be now called. At first, everyone had a couple suggestions each, but none of them suited my liking. I just felt that none of the nicknames were good enough. Right now the guys were getting incredibly tired of discussing nicknames and were trying to come up with a nickname for me, and were just throwing the randomest names, hoping for the best.

"_Stealthy_?" Peter said.

"You mentioned that one at least three times already! It's good, but it just doesn't seem right," I explained.

"Can't we just stick with Jay?" Sirius moaned.

"Nah, that's be unfair on her," Said Remus.

Sirius grinned, "Whoever said we're fair?"

I threw a cushion at him, which thanks to my precise aim successfully hit him right in the face, making him lose his balance, making him tumble down onto the floor off the chair on which he was swinging.

"Damn it Jay! You're a fierce one!" He grumbled.

"You only just noticed," James laughed.

I didn't comment. I was too busy grinning at his comment.

"Waccha grinning at?" Sirius growled.

"You just gave me a perfect nickname," I explained.

"Oh? Do tell."

I extended my hand towards him, which he took. I helped him stand, and once he was stood I said, "I really am a _Fierce_ one, aren't I?"

**Whoopie! I updated!**

**So what do you think? Good or bad choice of animal? Oh, and I have a nickname, but I'm still open for suggestions! As for the memory, I know it's not very good, but i honestly couldn't think of any other one.**

**Oh and also, I was asked why Ivy isn't helping me with the story anymore. Well, I'll just say that you won't be seeing her updating my story EVER again. Why? Just because she's a little evil traitor who I refuse to speak to.**


	25. That Johnson girl

*****EVERYONE! GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER, FOR I ADDED A BIT TO THE END! IT'S BASICALLY CHOOSING A NAME FOR JAY! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT BEFORE YOU RED THIS*****

**Disclaimer – I haven't owned HP for the past 24 chapters. Nothing changes.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 25**

You might be, by now, wondering how my relationship with my awesome boyfriend is going. Tony and I have been going out for just around two months now. We'd meet almost every day. I always ate my breakfast with him, Enrico and Joe, and then we'd skip lunch to go somewhere more private, whether it'd be to snog or simply talk. Weekends were mostly spent together, though sometimes we'd spend some times with his friends.

Today however, we got separated after breakfast, when McG asked me to come to her office to interrogate me about why all of a sudden all desks and chairs were stuck to the ceiling in her classroom. However being the evil me, I blamed the whole prank on Sirius as a revenge for the nasty wake-up call this morning (I don't think anyone would like being woken up by a owl carrying a howler that explodes and yells, _'Get your lazy arse out of bed, Fierce!_), even though the prank was all done by myself and James. Once I left the office, Tony was no where to be found. I really needed to find a way to find out where everyone is all the time. Maybe some sort of map…

Anyway, I wasn't looking for him for long. I found him near the transfiguration corridor within minutes, and we straight away made our way to a deserted classroom as we did so often. The moment the doors closed behind us, Tony pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. The moment actually kind of reminded me of our first kiss…

_It was just over a week since Tony and I started going out. We were walking hand-in-hand from breakfast, ready to enjoy each other's company on this wonderful Saturday. There were many people staring at us all the time, since most of them still haven't gotten used to the Ravenclaw sexbomb and Gryffindor maraudress going out. Plus, it was quite possibly the longest relationship Tony has ever been in._

_I admit, the prying eyes did make me feel nervous and awkward, even if I was never nervous or awkward. Tony seemed to sense this since he leaned over to whisper into my ear._

"_Let's go somewhere more private then this, shall we?" _

_I was happy to agree._

_So we found an empty, abandoned classroom. It was actually a bit of a mess, and seeing the rude words on the chalk board, I suspected peeves would be to blame. There was no where really to sit, so we settled on leaning against the wall and just talking._

_And we talked for hours. About school, about or friends, about our muggle experiences, about our teachers, about our families, our hobbies, everything. That was one of the things I liked about spending time with Tony: There was always a steady flow of conversation going. But at one point Tony stopped in mid-sentence and caught my eye. I was slightly confused as to why he stopped speaking, but he offered no explanation. He just stared at me for what seemed like ages. But I didn't really mind. As cheesy as it sounds, I was lost in his eyes. His eyes were large and the most wonderful deep shade of brown. They seemed to swim with emotion, most of which I couldn't identify. I thought I saw some adoration, but what was the most obvious, was the desire._

_After what felt like hours, but was only just above a minute, Tony finally broke the silence. _

"_You know what. With any other girl, I'd be snogging her the first day I met her. But it's not like that with you, and I like it. You're so much different then all the other girls. So much more wonderful," He muttered, lifting a hand to stroke my cheek in a loving gesture._

"_Why haven't you kissed me yet then?" I was actually surprised at asking myself this question. The moment it left my lips, I could feel my cheeks heat up._

"_I didn't think you were ready for it," He replied sincerely. _

_I was even more surprised at my actions then at the question I have asked previously, for just after Tony spoke, I stood on my tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but I loved it none the less._

"_Well I am," I said when I broke away._

"_Good," He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Next thing I know he held my face in his hands and was kissing me more deeply; more passionately. And, of course, I kissed back. I was slightly surprised when moments later I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, but remembered reading some kind of cheesy romance novel for a laugh, in which exactly the same thing happened. Therefore, as the character of the novel had, I slightly parted my lips, granting him entrance. Within moments, our tongues were duelling for dominance. I was suddenly spun around and found my body trapped between Tony's and a wall. One of his hands was still on my face while the other one found it's way to the back of my head where his fingers almost immediately were tangled with the silky black strings that were my hair. I had both of my hands on his shoulders as I tried to keep my balance while standing on my tip-toes. I could feel butterflies in my tummy franticly flying around as is they were about to burst. I was soon out of breath, and surprised myself when I let out the first gasp to try and catch my breath. I could feel Tony smile against my lips at hearing this, and he deepened the kiss even further. _

_We kissed for quite some time, until Tony finally pulled away. We were both panting as if we'd ran a mile, and I knew I was pretty flushed. I grinned like a maniac. I'd just had my first proper kiss._

I was in a much similar position at that moment: trapped between a wall at the body of my boyfriend. Except this time instead of on his shoulders, my arms were wrapped around his neck, while his hands were around my waist, toying with the hem of my shirt. At one point during the kiss, Tony's hand found it's way under the blouse, and he started slowly caressing the skin on my back. I didn't really mind that much, but the moment Tony's hand came too close to the clasp of my bra for my liking, I pulled from the kiss.

"Tony, you know I'm not ready yet," I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," He said and kissed me once again, at the same time moving his hand back down to rub circles with his thumb on my skin just above the hem of my skirt.

This was another thing. I know Tony was two years older and much more experienced then me, not to mention that he'd already slept with a girl or two. I knew that at one point, Tony probably expected me to sleep with him too, but I just didn't feel ready for this. I mean, I was only thirteen! Hopefully he wouldn't abandon me just because of this fact.

* * *

It was late that night that all five marauders were sat in the common room, not doing anything particular.

"Fieeeerce!"

"What do you want Moony?" I asked with annoyance crystal clear in my voice. I knew that Remus was going to ask me a favour. One that I might not be very happy about.

"Do you want to be awesome?"

I grinned and threw my long hair over my shoulder, "I already am."

"Of course you are, but don't you want to be even more awesome?" He asked while rolling his eyes at my lack of modesty.

"Can't improve perfection, my friend," I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me again before moving on to his next victim.

"Wormtail. Do you want to be awesome?"

Peter looked up from his comfy seat in the common room, before shaking his head _no_.

"Come on! There's chocolate cake in it for y-"

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I really did love chocolate cakes.

"You sure?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! 'Course. I want a chocolate cake! What do you want me to do?"

Remus grinned, "Go to the kitchens and get me some chocolate cake."

* * *

Muttering a bunch of well picked curses, I walked once again down the dark corridors of my beloved school.

It was past midnight (and curfew), therefore James, being the considerate little git, lent me his awesome cloak.

Though I was used to breaking the school rules, and I knew the cloak would hide me from anything and anyone, it didn't stop the mini heart attack I experienced when I heard two pairs of footsteps heading my way.

I swore soundlessly and slipped into the shadows, completely forgetting the magical cloak that shielded me from any prying eyes.

The pair to whom the footsteps belonged to was soon in my line of vision. What I saw made me gasp and caused my eyes to widen.

I only knew the Hufflepuff girl from seeing her during feasts or around the corridors, so I knew nothing about her. Other then the fact that her name was Patricia Johnson, or something like that. She had dark brown hair that was always worn in lose pigtails. She must have been around fifteen, and was actually pretty tall. She had a couple of freckles dotted around her rosy cheeks and her small, cute nose. All in all, she was fairly pretty. She was also holding hands and whispering lovingly with a boy.

But not just any boy.

A boy I knew, or thought I knew, pretty well.

A boy called Antony Blyth.

**So did that come as a shock, or did everyone see it coming? I knew I kind of mentioned that Tony was just using Jay, but did anyone think he had a change of heart when he mentioned he's falling her? Or was he just faking it? What do you think?**


	26. The girl who attracts trouble

**So this chapter includes some coarse language and what I guess could be described as violence. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer – Damn! It's chapter 26 and I still don't own harry potter :(**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 26**

I covered my mouth with my hand to ensure that no sound would escape me, as I watched the pair walk past my hiding space. I could just about hear what was being said between them, and being the curious me, I followed them and listened in.

Tony was whispering something that I couldn't quite hear. Suddenly, the topic seemed to change to a less pleasant one, since Patricia let go of Tony's hand and frowned.

"Tell me, how many times have you said that to White?" She asked.

I froze at the mention of my name; I didn't quite expect myself to be brought up. I quickly snapped out of my daze and watched my _boyfriend_ for a reaction.

All he did was roll his eyes and put his arm around the Hufflepuff girl in a very _familiar_ manner.

I gritted my teeth as I watched that cheating bastard plant a kiss on Johnson's cheek.

"Love, I already told you that I have no feelings towards that little kid," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my throat constrict slightly, and my eyes burn in a way they haven't since my parents have passed away.

'_I won't cry'_, I thought, _'Not for such a pathetic excuse of a human.'_

I forced the tears back and carried on eavesdropping on the pair.

"Why do I not believe that?" Johnson asked, yet still leaned into Tony's, No, _Blyth's _side, "Why do I get the feeling that you're only with me because, unlike White, I don't refuse to sleep with you?"

"Pat, honey," Blyth whispered, "I already explained that I'm with Jamie just so I can hurt her at the right time, and get my revenge on that Black, and show him who makes the rules around here," He grinned, "After all, what's worse then seeing his best friend and the girl he fancies suffer?"

This time I froze completely in my tracks, letting the pair walk off as I comprehended what I've just heard. As much as I wanted to keep the tears away, I couldn't stop the lone tear run across my cheek.

'_I guess I know now what my vision meant,' _I thought emotionlessly.

That vision was an odd one, for it consisted only of feelings. I had it this morning.

_Anger, there was definitely anger. Hurt was present too. Not to mention the strong feeling of betrayal mixed with humiliation and the enormous the thirst for revenge._

And that was precisely what I was feeling that moment. I felt a terribly strong remove the cloak o invisibility and hex the two fifth-year students into oblivion, and yet I didn't. No. I needed to have my revenge. He humiliated me, I'll humiliate him.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, a revenge plan formulating inside my head.

_Let my Slytherin side show._

* * *

I managed to keep Tony's cheating a secret, so by morning no one knew how much I despised the boy at the moment. And I wanted to keep it that way. For now…

I behaved as always: Got up at 8am, got dressed in my usual weekend clothes, got cleaned etc., before meeting the rest of the marauders and walking together to breakfast. However the one thing that was unusual, was the fact that instead of sitting that the Ravenclaw table, I sat between James and Sirius at my own house table. The marauders seemed slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. I don't know whether they realised I had purposely sat myself so my back was facing the Ravenclaw table, and honestly didn't care.

About five minutes later, Blyth came. I didn't see him approach, but I could feel his presence once he stood directly behind me. Yet still, I ignored him.

"Morning love," He said, squeezing himself between Sirius and I.

I did my best to keep a smile plastered on my face, and not to grit my teeth like I wanted so badly to do. I still ignored him as I began to pile breakfast onto my plate. I could almost _hear_ his frown as I pretended he was not there.

"What's up Jay?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Nothing's wrong _Blyth_. I'm perfectly fine," I replied, moving his arm away from me.

"_Blyth?_ Jay, what's going on?" He asked once again.

"Nothing's going on," I replied calmly, "And only my friends have permission to call me _Jay._"

"But I'm your boyfriend!" He said with a slightly raised voice.

A couple of heads turned our way at his sudden outburst. The hall quietened down slightly, as everyone tried to listen in to our conversation. I almost grinned. That was exactly what I wanted.

"No Antony," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're my _ex_- boyfriend."

Silence suddenly surrounded me. Most of the Gryffindors sat around me heard what I just said, and quickly and quietly passed it on to those who didn't. Soon the whole hall was whispering and staring at us. I ignored all eyes and began feasting on my bacon, even though my heart was, for some reason, pounding loudly.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered.

"Why the hell are you breaking up with me," He exclaimed, "What did I do."

I turned to him with a perfectly innocent and angelic expression, meeting his eyes for the first time that day, "Why don't you ask Patricia Johnson that question? You seemed perfectly fine discussing me with her yesterday."

All eyes turned to the brunette sat at the Hufflepuff table, who turned beetroot red.

Antony looked slightly panicked for a second, before masking it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I started to laugh. A low, humourless laugh that sent shivers down everyone's backs.

"No idea what you're talking about? Bet you don't know anything about getting revenge on my best friend either."

His eyes widened slightly. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, making him look like a gold-fish.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He whispered finally.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, but got up none the less. I was curious as to what he wanted to say to me.

I walked out of the hall with Blyth a couple of paces behind me. As we left, I could feel all eyes on us, but paid them no mind. Once we were out the door, I could hear a break-out of whispers.

I walked into the first empty classroom I saw and closed the door after Blyth walked in.

"Who told you all those things," He asked immediately, not displaying any emotions, "Because whoever it was, they were lying."

"Don't you lye to me you deceitful, false, two-faced rat!" I exclaimed, "I saw you! With my own eyes."

When I then met his eyes, I felt a surge of emotion. For some reason, I felt sorry for what I just said. I suddenly knew that even though he cheated on me, I still loved him with all my heart… Wait… That can't be right!

Without breaking the eye-contact, I spoke, "I conquered the Cruciatus and imperio curse. Your little vella charms won't work on me."

The sudden rush of emotions ended, and I watched as Tony's expression turned to one of impression. But then it changed to something different. There was an evil glint in his eyes, and his mouth was upturned in a smirk.

"Let's try the harder way then, shall we?"

I was suddenly pushed back roughly, my back hitting the cold wall behind me. Before I had time to process what was happening, Antony's body was pressed against my own and his lips were on mine.

I did my best to keep my lips sealed and try to push the older boy away at the same time, but I failed at both. Tony somehow managed to force my lips apart and his tongue was inside my mouth. What he probably didn't expect though was me biting down on it as hard as possible. He shouted out in pain, and pulled away.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, before hitting me. Not a slap, but an actual punch! Of course, I felt no pain, but the force of the slap threw my head to the side, not giving me enough time to escape. Antony grabbed my face and turned towards him once again, and he pressed his lips to mine just as he did before, although this time he didn't try inserting the tongue.

I felt vulnerable and slightly afraid as I trashed around trying to get away from my ex-boyfriend. But the fifth-year was too strong. Both of his hands were around my waist. I screamed out against his lips as one of his hands snaked it's way up my shirt while the other squeezed my butt.

I trashed around even more violently, but that didn't have any effect on the much stronger boy. I screamed out again when his hand found the clasp of my bra. He was about to undo it when a bang interrupted us.

"Get away from her!" Someone exclaimed.

**So yeah, most of you were right: Blyth's a prat. Who do you think interrupted them? Or more importantly, what do you think would have happened if he/she didn't? As always R&R**


	27. Valentines

**Awesome! I have exactly 99 reviews so far! If we keep going at this pace, we might beat the amount of reviews I received for TFM! So get reviewing!**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 27**

It was Ivy.

Within seconds, Blyth was flying through the room, landing in a heap against the opposite wall.

My legs suddenly felt like jelly and I crumbled down to the ground. It was only then that I realised I was crying. My face was wet and covered in the wet substance. I wiped my mouth with disgust and cried some more. It brought a weird satisfaction.

In a flash, Ivy was by my side, helping me up while still pointing her wand at the boy who seemed to be unconscious.

When she realised that he wasn't going to run away, she enveloped me in a hug.

"Jamie, honey, are you alright? Please tell me he didn't hurt you? He didn't do anything, did he?" She muttered into my hair.

I held her close, not wanting to lose the comfort she brought. I slowly shook my head, knowing my voice wouldn't cooperate.

"The moment you two started leaving, I knew something was going to happen," she said, "Just before he left, I read Blyth's mind and I found out he was going to get you back one way or another. And then suddenly, I can hear you screaming in my head."

"You what?" I asked, looking up at my saviour.

"It felt as if I was reading your mind, which was screaming for help. You must have broadcasted your thoughts somehow. That often happens when someone is in trouble," she exclaimed.

I nodded, and she slowly let me out of the hug. Yet mere moments later, a group of people, all out of breath, burst through the door.

"JAMIE!" James yelled as the marauders caught sight of me.

Peter and Remus let out sighs of relief, while Sirius launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me in a fierce hug.

"You're alright. Please tell me you're alright," He whispered. He pulled away slightly to look at me. That was when he noticed my puffy eyes and tearstained face, "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Don't worry about it. Ivy took care of him," I muttered.

"Doesn't stop the beating he'll receive once he's up and about," said James.

There was a groan from where Blyth was laying. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked around in a daze.

"Doesn't look like we'll have to wait long," Remus said, cracking his knuckles.

"Boys, take care of her," Ivy said, "I'll take Blyth to Dumbledore."

* * *

One of the down sides of having my immunity to pain was that or some strange, unknown reason, magical medication for bruises never worked. Therefore the next night I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with a large, swollen black eye from when I was punched.

No one knew what happened between me and Blyth, not Ivy knew the full details. There were rumours flying around the school that we had a little fight, yet everyone was extremely surprised to see the dark swelling around my eye. I didn't try to hide it. What was the point? I wanted everyone to see what a terrible person that loser was.

"He hit you?" Sirius asked the moment I sat down.

I was saved from answering, since Ivy did it for me.

"That's not the only thing he did," She muttered darkly, before turning to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Stop with the fuss Ivy, I'm alright," I replied.

"Alright?!" She exclaimed, looking shocked, "That guy was going to rape you, for Merlin's sake!"

The hall went quiet, as it did countless times before.

"HE WHAT?!" Sirius, James and Remus exclaimed at once. I just about heard Lily and Mary do the same some seats away. The rest of the hall just stared in shock.

I glared at Ivy.

"Ever heard of the word _subtle_?"

"We'll someone's about to be killed," Peter muttered.

I looked at him in confusion and noticed what he meant. Sirius, James and Remus were already out of their seats and half way across the hall, heading towards the door.

"Why is my life full of drama?" I asked no one in particular, before shooting after them.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, standing in front of them.

"Jamie, move. I'm planning on murder and you wont stop me," Sirius growled.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, "He's not worth it, so let him be."

"Let him be?!" James exclaimed, "After what he did to you?"

I looked to the third boy.

"Help me out a bit, will you?"

Remus shook his head, "No chance. I'm with them."

"Now, now boys. Miss White is right. As much as I know you wish to cause pain to Mr Blyth, it is not appreciated in this school. Plus, he has already been taken care of."

I sent a grateful look to Professor Dumbledore, who was now stood behind them.

"And how was he punished, may I ask?" Sirius asked, annoyance and anger lacing his words.

"Expulsion," Dumbledore said simply.

Suddenly Remus, who hasn't turned to look at the headmaster, growled.

"If he's expelled, that what is he doing here?"

* * *

As you can probably guess, the moment Remus spoke those words, James and Sirius turned and without a second thought, shot around me, and pounced at Blyth who was stood in the doorway. Turned out that Blyth was allowed to have one last meal in the amazing Great Hall before he left.

Before the teachers, prefects and I managed to pull James, Sirius, as well as Remus and Peter who joined the fight, away, they managed to give Blyth two black eyes, two broken ribs, a broken nose and a knocked out tooth. It also earned all four boys a week of detention each.

The day their detentions have finished was the day most girls all over Hogwarts were looking forward to. Most girls other then me, of course. Especially since I was still getting over Tony's betrayal. Yup, you guessed it. _Valentines._

As every year, I gave all four boys a box of chocolates and exchanged roses with Lily, Mary and Alice.

As for the gifts we all received: Mary got a pink rose from a '_secret admirer_', Alice got a little box of chocolates from Frank (She was sooo red when he gave it to her in the common room) and Lily received the largest bouquet of roses I've ever seen from James (which she threw back in his face), as well as a yellow rose from Snape.

As for the guys, Remus received a box of chocolate frogs from a '_secret admirer_' as well (Honestly, was I the only one who knew it was Remus who sent Mary the rose, and Mary the one who gave Remy the gift?), James managed to scoop a bunch of gifts from his admiring girls, while Sirius received at least a dozen presents from his own fanclub. The present that stood out the most was the box of honeydukes sweets the size of a small child from a little slut from our year called Kate Head.

What did I get, you wonder? I managed to scoop up a couple valentines, as I do every year. There were about three anonymous roses, a few cards from some second years, chocolates from the marauders and a teddy-bear holding a heart from this fourth-year Ravenclaw. But for now, I was slightly sick of older boys. Especially Ravenclaws.

The highlight of the day was either when James and Sirius brought up bouquets of red roses and presented them to Minnie, and then started fighting over her during lunch, or when we turned everyone's hair pink or red. I was very glad to see that the guys did not decide to spike the Slytherins' drinks and foods with love potion like they did in first year. I still remember when all Slytherins were chasing after me… Eugh…

So this valentines day was pretty uneventful, which I was glad for. I was way too sick of drama.

**This chapter is pretty short, and not much happens, I know. Do review! I'm curious as to what you think.**


	28. Quidditch

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 28**

I was extremely happy to say that the rest of February passed uneventfully. Due to Ivy's loud proclamation of what happened between Tony and I, I was left alone and in peace, and no one bothered me. Pff. I wish.

Most of the students have decided not to bother me, however some decided that me being cheated on and _'sexually assaulted'_ as some had put it, was a topic and matter perfect for teasing! These people were obviously and mainly the Slytherins, however a little addition to this teasing group were Kate Head and Leila Bridge.

I don't think anyone was surprised when these two became best friends. They were so alike! They both looked like some ugly Barbie dolls, they both were more fake then their nails, and they both didn't care about anyone other then themselves. That is, not counting Sirius.

Kate Head. Oh how I dislike that girl! Ever since I could remember, she was following Sirius like a love sick puppy that she was. I honestly didn't know whether I should laugh or cry when I see her, and the lacy and exposing clothes she always wore. Introducing a thirteen-year-old prostitute in the making...

As for Leila, I haven't exchanged a single word with her since the begging of the year, and I couldn't care less about it. I honestly despised her. Not because of what she said to me, but plainly because of that foul name she called Lily. It was also obvious by the way she acted and looked that she was doing her best to be like Kate. Especially since she was now the second president of the Sirius Black Fanclub, which I found absolutely hilarious and disgusting. Sirius just thought it was disgusting.

So these two along with some fifth-year Slytherins, namely Nott, two Carrows, Yaxley and, of course, Malfoy, as well with the rest of Slytherin, started to publically call me some… not very _nice _names. Every time I came anywhere close to some bitchy Slytherin, sometimes even a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I'd hear comments like _'Alright there, Slut?', 'I always knew you were a little whore, White," _and once someone actually said, _'I hear Blyth is still waiting for a replay'_. Of course, the guy who said that (A fourth-year Slytherin) ended up with a black eye, as did everyone else who as much as _thought_ these kind of things about me and Blyth in my presence.

March was pretty uneventful too. Of course, not counting the two great parties, that is. For the birthdays of Marauders are always celebrated with a big bang. This academic year, on the 12th September, was Sirius' extreme party, followed by Peter's slightly smaller one, followed by my Fantastic Disco, finally concluding with Remus', then James'. It was widely known by all Gryffindors that, even though we were only third-years, we most definitely threw the best parties. During each party, twoof us (usually Peter and Remus) would sneak into the kitchens and ask the elves to bring as much snacks and foods as possible, while the other three took a secret passage to Hogsmeade and stocked up on butterbeer, and sometimes even some firewhisky for the older students. Every party always went on until midnight, sometimes even past, until McGonagall had to end it. Of course, parties as such were always also held after every Quidditch victory.

Talking about Quidditch…

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match was coming up. The whole team was pretty annoyed to the lateness of this match, which was due to the postponed match of Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, which came late due to the team's loss of a captain and best beater. Their new beater, A fourth-year called Amos Diggory, was actually pretty good, and when I first saw him play I was surprised he hadn't already been on the team. But within minutes of the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game, I found out why. It was so incredibly obvious how he and the other beater didn't get along. They kept on yelling at each other, and Amos actually sent a bludger towards his team-mate! Not only that, but he was also so bossy! He kept on bossing the team around, telling them what to do, and finally ending in them losing the game 350-30. However, it didn't seem like the marvellous loss caused Diggory any damage to his reputation. At least not amongst _most _girls. You see, Amos Diggory is pretty _hot_. At least to most girls in the school. In my opinion, he was more full of himself then all the marauders plus Kate Head put together. He wasn't exactly a _player_, but he could occasionally be seen leering over girls and flirting like a maniac. Myself, I never saw him attractive. In fact, to me he looked like one of those people who at a young age are pretty good looking, but once they reach the thirties they loose hair and support a large belly.

So now, back to Quidditch. Currently, Slytherin was in first place (350 points), with Hufflepuff as a close second (260 points) and Ravenclaw third (230). Of course, not having played a game yet, we were last. But not for long. For tonight was our night.

* * *

"GET UP FIERCE!"

I did something I would not admit to. I screamed. But wouldn't you, if you were woken up but a shriek in your ear?

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IF YOU SEND ME ONE MORE WAKE-UP HOWLER, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO THE GIANT SQUID!" I yelled, storming out of my dorm and into the common room, still clad only in my brothers' old t-shirt. I heard some wolf-whistling, bit I ignored it. Instead, I stalked angrily over to my best friend and pulled him roughly up by his collar. Of course, he pretended to be oblivious to my anger.

"Tell me, what was so important to get me out of bed after only five hours of sleep?" I glared at him, his face inches away from mine.

"I did tell you you should go to sleep earlier," I heard Remus say, but I ignored him.

"Well?" I asked Sirius.

"Oh, not much. I just figured that you wouldn't want to miss the first Gryffindor game of the season," He replied nonchalantly.

Sirius grinned as he watched my eyes expand.

"Shit! That's today?!" I exclaimed, and ran back to my dorm to get changed without waiting for a reply.

I dressed in record speed, all my anger and tiredness substituted by eagerness and excitement. Tossing my game gear into a bag and throwing my brand new Cleansweep 3 that I got for Christmas from Ivy, I raced back into the common room, where my friends were still patiently waiting.

"Come on guys! Let's go eat!" I exclaimed, and rushed out into the corridor.

* * *

"_Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!" _

Even in the changing rooms, we could all hear around half of the stands chanting the popular chant. Margaret, the seeker from fourth-year, and I changed as fast as humanly possible, before joining the guys who were still in various stages of getting dressed. Of course, none of them cared about our presence. Margaret straight away joined her already dressed boyfriend, Francis Grove who was our reserve, leaving me alone with six half-dressed guys.

"It's unfair," Sirius moaned once he caught sight of me standing there, "How come _we _don't get to watch _you _get dressed?"

"Have I ever told you that you're a dirty-minded dog?" I asked pleasantly.

"At least I'm a sexy dirty-minded dog," He winked.

"Black! Stop flirting with White and get dressed, unless you want to play with a bare chest?" Harry Tone, the seventh-year Keeper and Captain warned.

"Bet all the ladies would love that," Sirius grinned.

"Oh I'd love that," I whispered sincerely, "Especially if I got a chance to hit a well aimed bludger at your unprotected stomach."

Without further ado, Sirius quickly put on his gear and Quidditch shirt, just as our captain began his speech.

"Okay guys," He began. "And girls," He added after a look from Margaret.

"I know it's only my second year being captain, but it's also my last year. I want you all to make it also my most memorable year. Our team is the best one Gryffindor had in many years, and today, we will show it. Even if it's only Hufflepuff we're playing today.

"Last year, we were this close," Harry he put his thumb and index finger so close to each other that they were almost touching, "to losing. I don't want any close calls like this again. This year, We need to all play our best, for I want to leave Hogwarts with a bang.

"We have an amazing team: Three incredible chasers," He pointed to James, Remus and Alfonso young.

"Thank you, thank you all," James bowed, jokingly.

"A fantastic seeker," Harry pointed to Margaret, who was sat on the bench next to Francis, making her blush slightly.

"The best and most coordinated beaters in Hogwarts," He said, grinning at Sirius and I.

"No need to tell us we're amazing, Harry," Sirius said.

"We already know it," I added.

"And of course," Harry continued, "A fantastic reserve who saved our arses plenty of times last year."

Francis grinned, and we all waited for the last player to be mentioned. But it didn't seem like he was planning on adding anything else.

"Didn't you forget someone?" James asked.

"I'm not that significant," Harry replied.

"Oh shut up," I said, before exclaiming, "Three cheers for the best keeper and captain Gryffindor has seen for centuries!"

We all cheered, while Harry blushed.

"That's a nice shade of red," I joked, making everyone erupt with laughter and Harry to blush even further.

"OKAY! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!" We suddenly heard Peter's yell.

"Come on guys! Let's do this," Harry exclaimed, and we all lined up by the door.

"HERE COME THE HUFFLEPUFFS," We all listened as Pete introduced all Hufflepuff players, adding a couple of comments to make the audience laugh, "AND NOW THE GRYFFINDORS!"

We made our way onto the pitch, and the full noise the crowd was making hit us. Of course, we were all already used to this.

"THIS YEAR OUR CAPTAIN, HARRY TONE, DECIDED TO KEEP THE TEAM THE SAME AS LAST YEAR. AND A PRETTY GOOD CHOICE THAT WAS. I DON'T THINK THERE COULD BE ANYONE IN GRYFFINDOR WHO COULD BEAT OUR THREE CHASERS, ALFONSO YOUNG, REMUS LUPIN AND JAMES POTTER, ANYONE WHO COULD TEAM WORK BETTER THEN OUR BEATERS, SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMIE WHITE, ANYONE WHO COULD OUT-FLY OUR SEEKER, MARGARET MCGONAGALL, OR ANYONE WHO COULD SAVE MORE GOALS THEN OUR CAPTAIN.

"THE CAPTAINS ARE SHAKING HANDS… AND OFF THEY GO!"

Immediately, the Gryffindors sprung into action, with James grabbing the quaffle, Margaret flying up high to search for the snitch, and me and Sirius hitting the bludgers at any Hufflepuff chaser that came within intercepting distance of any of our chasers.

However, it seemed that we have slightly underestimated the enemy, which in Quidditch could prove fatal. Somehow, the Hufflepuffs managed to play so much better then they had against Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Their chasers managed to dodge the bludgers and the beaters successfully sent a bludger at James, which shockingly made him drop the quaffle, which was straight away caught by one of the Hufflepuff chasers. She managed to get within a close radius of Harry, before my bludger managed to distract her, and let Remus steal the quaffle, which was then intercepted by another Hufflepuff when Remy was passing to Alfonso.

The game went in a similar way for about fifteen minutes, with no-one scoring, until finally, James managed to score the bludger past the Hufflepuff keeper. However this did nothing to de-motivate the opposing team. In fact, it seemed to encourage them to push us further, increasing their speed and sending bludgers flying from all angles.

"SIRIUS! TRY TO GET RID OF DEMOR!" I yelled to my best friend, referring to the fifth-year Hufflepuff beater, who seemed to be doing the most damage.

Sirius nodded once, before racing towards the closest bludger and sending it flying towards the Hufflepuff, who was about to send the other bludger at James, who was once again flying with the quaffle.

The bludger connected with Demor's right arm, making him lose his balance and fall around 20 ft onto the ground. Thankfully, he seemed to be unharmed, judging by his immediate return to the game. The only difference was that the bludger seemed to have damaged his arm, since his swing was no longer as strong and he winced each time he lifted the heavy bat.

Though I felt slightly sorry for the guy, I was still quite happy to see that the injury brought some difference to the game. Suddenly there weren't as much bludgers to get in the way of our chasers, and Sirius and I managed pretty successfully to keep all other chasers away.

An hour into the game, the score was 220-210 with Hufflepuff in lead. The fact made our team even more determined to win. However the most pressure was put on Margaret, for if she now caught the snitch, it would put us in second place.

"Alright White?" Demor asked while flying over and hitting the bludger I was about to send flying at someone towards James. Thankfully Sirius saved him.

"Not bad," I replied. "How's your arm?" I asked, hitting the other bludger towards the Hufflepuff keeper to make way for James to score.

"It's alright. Hurts, but alright," he smirked.

"Well that's goo-" I was cut off with a great force pushing my temple, and causing me to almost fall off my broom. I swore loudly as I regained my balance, and looked for the cause of my near-fall. It was currently flying away.

'_That was a bludger?'_ I thought, _'Well thank-you pain immunity.'_

I ran a hand through my hair around the place where the heavy ball hit me, and my hand came into contact with a wet substance.

'_Oh shit,'_ I thought when I saw the red substance on my fingers, _'I'm bleeding.'_

"OY Jay! You alright?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm fine! Just a little cut," I yelled back before returning to the game.

But it wasn't a little cut. I could still feel the blood pouring from my temple, causing me to feel light-headed. Of course, I would not admit this. My sense of pride wouldn't let me. I had to wait until the end of the game to get it sorted out.

It seemed like I didn't have to wait long, for suddenly Margaret shot down like an arrow, the snitch glittering about thirty feet above her. The Hufflepuff seeker didn't even notice anything happening before the game was over. With a cheer, Margaret rose into the air, the small gold ball fluttering in her hand.

'_We've won.'_

**Hola. So this is another chapter done. This one is pretty long, as a form of apology for the long wait. I'd say there are around 10 - 20 chapters left of this story, which I'm actually pretty glad about. I honestly can't wait till I'm finished with this one so I could get onto the next years. I'm not sure whether I'll do their fourth or fifth year, so we'll see about that when time comes. Thanks to all my reviews and thank you all who favourited this story. I'll post the next chapter up soon, but in the mean time…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! …please :) **


	29. Letter

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 29**

"Alright guys! Congratulations to you all on the previous game. It was a tough one, but we made it through."

The first Quidditch practice after our match was exactly two days after. Thankfully, Harry decided that we were stressed and tired enough from the latest match, and therefore this practice was theory, which we were all thankful for.

"Technically, we're in second place," He continued, "However, Hufflepuff, who are in first, have played two games while we only played one. Therefore, if we gain 190 points in the match in May, we'll be first. I was told that the match schedule was somehow messed up this year, but it all falls into place after our match next month. McGonagall gave me the new schedule that shows all the dates of the matches. Since only us and the Slytherins haven't played two matches yet, there won't be any Quidditch matches until our one in a month. Then if you want to have a look at the times of all the other matches, have a look on the board.

"In our next match, we don't want any surprises like in Hufflepuff's one. We underestimated them, and we most definitely cannot do that again. Not against Slytherin.

"We all need to learn as much as we can about their team. We need to know the weakness of each and every player, so we can use it. We need to be ready to play dirty, for they most definitely will. As you all probably noticed, Malfoy was let back on the team this year, which doesn't help. Jamie, Sirius, you'll have to keep an eye on him. Plus, he could do with a couple bludgers to the head," Harry chuckled slightly, "The two of you will also have to watch over Margaret, for she'll most likely be a target, and we couldn't do with her being injured. James, Remus, Alfie. You three need to be careful of their chasers. Everyone knows they're probably the most brutal. Don't be scared to play dirty if it comes to it, and it most likely will. It is Slytherin we're talking about."

Harry talked like that for over an hour, before seeing that he was boring us out of our minds. Grudgingly, he let us go.

* * *

The grounds were pretty sunny and warm for a late March day, but no one was complaining. Currently, The five of us were sat underneath a large tree beside the lake. Remus was reading (surprise, surprise), James was playing catch with Peter, while Sirius watched and laughed each time Peter dropped the little pebble they were throwing. I was trying to get myself comfortable by putting my legs on Remus' lap and my head on Sirius', before taking out a sketch pad and drawing random stuff.

"What you drawing?" Sirius asked ten minutes later, once he was bored with watching James and Peter.

"Leila," I said simply.

Curiously, Sirius moved away my hand to look at the picture, before laughing out loud.

"That is so accurate," He said through his giggles.

"What is?" The other three guys, who have stopped whatever they'd been doing the moment Sirius started laughing.

Sirius showed them the picture, making James and Peter laugh, while Remus merely rolled his eyes at my immaturity and went back to his book.

The picture was of an extremely skinny clown, with too much make up and too large boobs. The clown had blonde hair that stuck out at odd angles and wore so much makeup that it looked more ridiculous then a typical clown does. It was labelled _The sexy and confident beauty _and signed _The attention seeking whore._

"You're not a whore, no matter what everyone says. You know that, right?" Sirius asked once the others returned to entertaining themselves.

"I'm sure the whole Slytherin house would argue about that," I joked.

"But you're not one. You had one boyfriend. I've had like twelve or something girlfriends, and yet they don't call me a man-whore," He said.

"Twelve?" I raised one eyebrow, "More like twenty-one."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Anyway, I might not be a whore, though I'm sure the rumours will expand if it ever comes out that I used to spend the night in your dorms, BAH! Your beds!" I said.

"No one needs to find out," He said, "And why did you stop sleeping with us?"

"Do you realise how that would sound to someone who didn't know what you mean by that?" I grinned, "But anyway, I stopped because I'm slightly too old, and I have some… uhh… _womanly problems_… and Ivy said it wouldn't be… uhh… very good if I spent nights in a bed that doesn't belong to me… it could kind of cause some… uhh… _problems_…"

"Since when do you stutter?" Sirius laughed.

"Since now," I growled.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," He grinned.

"It's just some girl issues…"

"What girl issues?" He asked, confused.

"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot! Jamie got her period and she doesn't want to sleep in our beds during it," Remus explained.

"EWWWW!" Sirius, James and Peter screeched.

"Oh shut up, retards," I said, standing and leaving the four boys.

* * *

Maybe leaving them wasn't such a good idea.

I didn't see the three guys approaching, since I was too busy trying to stuff my sketch pad into my way too small bag.

I first caught sight of the three Slytherins once I succeeded to shove the large pad into my mini back pack. I looked up, and there they were, blocking my path.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Lucius Malfoy smirked, "The whore of Gryffindor all by herself."

"What's wrong? Your friends abandoned you because of your slutty ways?" Nott asked, "Or because you no longer look good enough with that large bruise on your face."

"Let's see you take a bludger to the face and fracture your temporal bone," I glared, then put on a sweet smile, "In fact, that can be arranged… Where will you be sat during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match? I'll save a bludger for you."

"You better shut your mouth, or we'll shut it for you. Permanently," Yaxley attempted to threaten.

I rolled my eyes, "And how will you manage that? Your magic skills are lower then of a squib!"

And then a wand was at my face, right between my eyes.

"Watch it Malfoy," I said to the owner of the wand, "You don't want to be banned from your rubbish team, do you?"

"Oh but I'd rather not," He replied calmly, not lowering the wand, "I'd prefer to be able to give you a bruise to match the one you already have, and make it look like an accident."

I sighed, "You really are terrible when it comes to threats."

"Malfoy," Nott hissed suddenly, "Get it over and done with. Brooke is coming."

With the corner of my eye, I could just about see Ivy and a couple seventh-year students coming our way, too engrossed in their conversation to notice us.

The wand was lowered, and I was momentarily stunned. I was sure I was going to be hexed.

Malfoy leaned in closer and whispered, "You better watch out how you talk to your _superiors._ You might be constantly watched."

And with that I was left alone to ponder over his words.

* * *

_James POV_

We were having dinner when it happened.

The afternoon post, as always, flew in half way through our last meal of the day. Hundreds of owl searched the tables for the students their letters and packages were addressed to. It was like this each afternoon, so it was not an unusual sight. It was straight after all the owls left that the unusual began.

In flew a bird.

It was most definitely not an owl, that much could be told just by the size of the bird. It was about three or four times larger then the largest owl, and resembled an eagle. It's feathers were completely pitch black, but it's eyes were the scary ones. They were blood red with tiny white pupils. And those eyes were focused on Jamie.

The entire hall was silent as they watched the unusual bird speed towards the female marauder, who's eyes were locked with the beast's.

In a matter of seconds, the bird gracefully landed right opposite my friend. In it's claws it held a large black envelope.

Without taking her eyes off the bird, Jamie slowly reached over to take the letter that was simply addressed_ Jemmia_. The moment the envelope was in her hand, the bird vanished. It literally seemed to dissolve into the air, bringing on a wave of whispers all over the hall. From what I could hear, some students thought it was some kind of demon, while others were just sure that it was all some kind of prank by us to scare them all.

I looked back at Jamie, and saw her face pale with fear. I soon noticed why.

The seal of the letter was blood red, a wax seal bearing a…

_Dark Mark._

"Don't open it!" Sirius hissed when Jamie made a move to tear the envelope open.

But she didn't listen. She seemed to be in a trance like state as she slowly opened the envelope and took out a letter. Thankfully, nothing happened.

Then Jamie started unfolding the letter. She was still in that trance-like state, and it was slowly scaring me. The moment the letter was unfolded, a hiss erupted from it. Followed by the hiss, were words. Words that were whispered in a frightening tone. Yet it was not half as frightening as what the words actually were.

"_It's been over two years since you have escaped me, Jemmia. Two years, and yet I still haven't forgotten about you and your powers. I'll have you know that ever since your fool of a headmaster has rescued you, you have been under constant watch. I know everything about you Jemmia. I know about your pranks, I know about your grades. I know of all your powers. I know all your secrets that you hoped to keep secrets. I know of your friends and enemies, all that you love and hate. I know all there is to know. _

"_Your little Veritatem-Investigator friend won't protect you for ever. Neither will your brothers, friends, or even your beloved headmaster. I have left you alone so you could develop your powers, but now it's about time I'd have you join me. You'd be a great addition to my ranks, Jemmia White, whether you want it or not. _

"_I'll have you know that you will still be under constant watch. However hard you try, you won't escape me this time. You will join me and if you don't, a fate that met your parents might meet another close person. Who should it be this time? Professor Brooke? Your mudblood friend? One of your other friends? Maybe that half-breed or blood traitor? How about you brothers?_

"_You will join me, Jemmia, and you will join me soon."_

The final word died down, and the letter that was still in Jamie's hand began to burn. She didn't seem to notice the burning parchment in her hand though. Jamie was staring at the paper with glazed over eyes. She was completely pale.

I looked around us. Everyone was staring at Jamie with fear and shock. They all knew it was You-Know-Who's voice that spoke from the letter.

Suddenly, Jamie shot up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall. Without second thought, I jumped up and followed her. I could hear James, Sirius and Peter doing the same.

We chased after her down a corridor, which led us to the girls' toilets. We didn't care though, and just followed our friend in. The moment we entered, we could hear a noise of someone retching coming from one of the cubicles.

**Yup, so Voldie's back. I know this chapter pretty much sucks and is rushed, as are some of my other chapters. I simply want to get onto Jay's next year, since I know pretty well what I want to happen in it, and I can't wait to write it. Hopefully you don't hate me because of this. I'll update as soon as I get a chance. **

**Also, By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! How was your Christmas? Mine was pretty good, and I finally got a bike! Yaay :D Unfortunatelly, I still didn't get a new laptop, so my updates might occasionally be late. Today I would have updated earlier, if my laptop didn't decide to switch off and delete the entire chapter -_- But I'm getting a new one in March on my birthday :) Whoopie. **

**So, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all! And as a late Christmas gift for me, how about you review? It makes my day :) **


	30. Just like last time

**Heey. So, because I'm incredibly lazy and have very bad memory, I cannot remember whether I've already mentioned the DADA teacher, and I cant be bothered to check, therefore I just added him here. Please let me know if I have added a DADA teacher already, and what chapters he/she was mentioned it, so I can fix it xxx**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to put on the last chapter… oops….)- Me no owns harry potter and co. me just owns my OCs :D **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 30**

_James POV_

All four of us were too shocked to do anything. Jamie, our brave, lovely Jamie, was not only vomiting, but judging by the loud sobs, she was also _crying._ Other then Remus, none of us ever saw our strong Jamie in such a state. Remus was the first one to shake out of the daze, and he began to bang on the cubical door where Jamie locked herself. The rest of us quickly followed his lead.

"Jamie! Come out, please," Remus begged.

This was met by even louder sobs, which led to us begging even more.

"Please Jay, you know he wont get you..."

"We'll protect you…"

"Ivy won't let this happen…"

"Dumbledore will know what to do…"

It was all futile, for Jamie did not open the door. After a while of begging and banging on the door, the four of us reluctantly walked away from the cubicle and sat ourselves by a wall, facing the door through which Jamie's sobs could still be heard.

We sat like that for what could have been hours, listening in helplessly to Jamie's sorrow-filled sobs. It was just like when her parents have been murdered. We wanted to help her; to cheer her up and take her pain away so badly, but she wouldn't let us. And that was one of the reasons for why we felt so incredibly helpless.

It was some time later that Jamie's sobs died down, limiting themselves to one sob per minute. After a couple of minutes later, the unmistakable click of the cubicle door being opened echoed around the silent bathroom. Slowly, Jamie excited the cubicle, and we rose to meet her.

The sight of her was slightly terrifying. Her red, puffy eyes, extremely pale skin and red nose and cheeks made her look so scared, so worried and so _vulnerable_ that it broke our hearts and frightened us at the same time. But the worst was the emotionless mask that was her face, and the empty look in her eyes.

"Jamie," Sirius muttered, and slowly wrapped his arms around the broken girl.

For a couple of seconds she didn't react at all, but then slowly she wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist. Her eyes were tightly shut, but yet a lone tear managed to escape and make it's way down cheek and landing somewhere in Sirius' shirt.

"Don't worry Jamie. You'll be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you," Sirius muttered while stroking her hair.

"No Sirius," I said, "_We _won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I felt just like when my parents have died.

I felt so empty inside, and felt like I couldn't do anything without Voldemort knowing about it.

Most of all, I was scared. But I wasn't scared for myself, for I knew I could face Voldemort with my head held high, yet when it came to my family and friends I couldn't help but be worried. In fact, I was terrified. I knew that the same fate that met my parents could meet any of them. Especially since Voldemort actually mentioned Ivy, Lily, Remus and Sirius, as well as the my other friends and my brothers.

Over the next week I began to distance myself away from any potential targets to Voldemort. I welcomed no new faces, and kept away from my old friends. I even ignored Ivy when she wanted to speak about anything other then academics. Instead, I kept myself hidden in the most isolated part of the library, each day a different book opened on my lap. I hoped that studying will keep my mind off topics I didn't wish to think about, and it created a good excuse to abandon my friends. Funnily enough, the only one who could actually have a proper conversation with me was peeves the poltergeist. Even such a silly poltergeist knew how sad I was, and sometimes managed to raise my spirits a little.

I could see the teachers were worried about my lack of mischievousness and my blank expression, but they couldn't exactly do anything. Plus, they had nothing to be disappointed or worried about, after all, my grades didn't suffer or anything. They got better actually.

I managed to keep my emotions in keep after that little show of weakness in the bathroom, but they were once again triggered in DADA just over a week after I received a letter.

"Okay everyone," Professor Briggs said, clapping his hands once, "You can all put your books away, for today I've planned a practical lesson."

There were a couple of excited murmurs and some shuffling as everyone stuffed their books into their bags.

"First of all, can anyone tell me anything about _boggarts?_" The professor asked.

I was sitting with my head bowed, but I couldn't help but look up as I heard the topic I read so much about be mentioned.

A couple of students, including Remus, raised their hands to answer the question, but Professor Briggs was staring directly at me, as if knowing I knew the answer.

"Miss White, could you tell me what a boggart is?"

The answer was already formulated in my head, but instead of voicing it, I lowered my head once again and said, "I'd rather not, sir."

"Very well," He said with a sad yet encouraging smile, which I could not see.

He then picked another person, and Remus' confident voice rang around the silent classroom.

"A boggart is a kind of demon creature which likes dark and closed spaces. When encountering a boggart, it turns into what the person fears the most," He explained.

"Well said. Five points to Gryffindor," The professor praised, "Now, as for driving the boggart away, a simple Boggart-Banishing spell could sort that out. The incantation for this spell is _Riddikulous._

"I have come upon a boggart a couple of nights ago, and decided that I could use it in one of our lesson. It is currently residing in this trunk," He pointed to a shiny black trunk at the front of the classroom, "Now, if I could please have a volunteer…"

After a couple of seconds of silence, James jumped up from his seat, "I'll do it."

"Fantastic. Come to the front Mr Potter."

James did so without a second thought, and he confidently and proudly stood in front of the black trunk. In the corner of my eye I could just about see Lily roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Now, what are you most scared of?" the Professor asked.

"I have no idea," James said sincerely.

"Well, whatever it is the boggart turns into, what you must do is imagine the boggart turning into something funny, for all that can destroy a boggart is laughter. Then you concentrate hard on the image and say _Riddikulus_," The professor explained, "Are you ready?"

James nodded and took out his wand.

Silently, Professor Briggs opened the trunk. Out stepped… _Sirius?_

The whole class, including James, watched as all of the marauders (except for James) stepped out of the trunk. However, everything made more sense as suddenly all four of them went deathly pale, and fell to the floor. James stood rooted to the spot, his wand long forgotten as he stared into the dead eyes of his best friends.

"Go on James!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's not us, we're fine and alive. Get on with it. I want to have a go too!"

James nodded and smirked at Sirius slightly, before turning back to the four dead figures.

"Riddikulus," He said.

The whole class erupted in laugher, and I almost joined them. For all of a sudden, the boggart-Remus, Sirius, Peter and I jumped up from where we were laying 'dead'. The funny part however, was that all four of us were suddenly clad only in some sexy bikinis. I was slightly embarrassed at having my body on display like that, even if it was only a boggart, but the fact that I got to see Sirius, Remus and Peter in bikinis kind of made up or that.

"Well done Mr Potter," Professor Briggs laughed, "Now, if everyone could form a single-file line opposite the boggart."

Before the teacher even got to finish the sentence, half the class was on their feet and lining up. I slowly got to my feet and joined the line. I half wanted to stay seated and watch, but my curiosity won. In all honesty, I was curious as to what I was most afraid of.

For the next couple of minutes the class was filled with laughter, as monsters grew moustaches, zombies turned pink and dead family members began to break-dance. Curiously, when Sirius' turn came, the singing-mouse-boggart turned into me. I was pretty shocked when I saw the boggart-me began to scream as a boggart-_Antony_ began to advance on me. Before anything could happen, Sirius exclaimed _"Riddikulus"_ and the boggart-me's screams turned into opera singing as I… uh… _it _took out a big fluffy pink bag and began to hit Tony with it repeatedly over the head.

And then both boggart-people turned their eyes to me (the real me).

Within seconds, a lone figure surrounded by nine hooded ones stood before me. The hooded ones pointed their wands at the boggart-Lily one.

The moment I heard the word _crucio _echo around the classroom I swayed on my feet and grabbed the desk beside me for support. The class fell silent as Lily's screams filled the classroom. A second later, she went silent and her body stopped twitching. Lifeless eyes of my best female friend was all that I could see then. But the moment Lily's form died, another appeared beside her and the same curse was said. Scream-filled moments later, James' lifeless body fell beside Lily's. I could feel my legs go weak and felt myself start to hyperventilate as Peter's screams echoed around the classroom.

"Ri-Riddikulus," I said weakly. Nothing happened.

Peter's lifeless body fell onto the floor, and then Sirius appeared. His screams were the ones that broke me. I fell to my knees and let the tears fall. A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me. The screams finally disappeared, and I felt I had enough strength to run, which is exactly what I did. I was vaguely aware of footsteps following me until I finally collapsed beside a cold stone wall and sobbed.

I knew that what I saw was untrue. It was the knowledge that it would become true if I ever disobeyed the will of one Lord Voldemort.


	31. The new girl

**Alright my amazing readers! I just wanted to say that my awesome friend, Deanna, has been writing a fanfiction about Draco M & OC. And it doesn't have many readers or reviewers. I'm not asking anything, but I just wanted to say that it's an amazing story so far, and I, along with Deanna, would be very happy if you had a look at it. It's called Isabella Winters:Love Hate and Draco Malfoy by ****CastleLigth6299**

**Disclaimer- Blah Blah Blah, Hp aint mine, blah blah blah…**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 31**

The headmaster wanted to see me. I knew that he'd request to speak to me sooner or later, and in fact I was quite glad I could talk to him about the letter. I knew that if anyone, he could help me protect the ones I love.

It was a day after the boggart-incident that he invited me to his office for tea after my final lesson of the day. The guys wanted to accompany, but I declined, knowing that the headmaster would rather talk to me alone.

"Sit down, Jamie," The old wizard invited. I was glad that every time we talked he'd refer to me as Jamie, not _Ms White_. He said that when he refers to students by their surnames, he feels as if he's punishing them, and therefore avoids doing so.

I did as requested, and looked into the twinkling eyes of my beloved headmaster, and had the familiar feeling that he was staring right into my soul.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sympathetically.

Broken. Fragile. Crushed. Empty. Depressed. "I'm fine sir."

The headmaster nodded once, obviously not believing me, but deciding not to ask further.

"I have asked you to meet me tonight to discuss two topics. Firstly, I would like to talk about the letter you have received just over a week ago, but only if you feel well enough to discuss it?"

I nodded once, and the headmaster continued.

"I'm sure both of us know who the letter was from. I'd like you to know that straight after I've heard the contents of the letter, I sent some people to strengthen the wards around your brothers' current living area, as well as around the houses of the Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Evans families. Your brothers are also under constant watch, as will your friends be once they leave Hogwarts for the holidays."

I felt as if a weight was lifted off my chest. They were all safe. Or as safe as possible. But there was one more problem.

"Sir…" I started off hesitantly, but continued seeing Dumbledore's encouraging smile, "the letter mentioned that I have been under constant watch, and that I still am… Does that mean there's some kind of spy in Hogwarts?"

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eye dimmed a little, as he nodded gravely, "It appears so. Would you have any idea who this person might be? Have you noticed anyone watching you over the past years?"

I shook my head slightly, but then I remembered something, "Sir, that day I received the letter… Lucius Malfoy, along with Nott and Yaxley mentioned something about me being under constant watch. I'm pretty sure that they know what was going to happen that day."

"Oh yes, young Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately, there is not much I can do about him, for he's still a student. In addition to that, I am positive that it is not he that is supposedly _watching_ you. It could even be a possibility that Lord Voldemort only said this to make you feel threatened, and Mr Malfoy's threat was just a coincident."

For another couple of minutes the two of us pondered over the possible spies in the school, finally concluding that Voldemort only wanted to threaten me. And then I remembered.

"Sir, you said that you wanted to talk to me about _two _things…" I said.

"Ah, yes," He said, the twinkle in his eyes making an entrance once again, "You see, tomorrow during dinner, we'll be having a new student joining us."

"This late in the year?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, she's moved here from Spain, where she attended school, recently, and will be joining third-year in our school," Dumbledore explained.

"Awesome," I said, "Is she going to get sorted."

"Yes, she will be sorted during dinner tomorrow."

"So where do I come in?" I wondered.

"I'd like you to be her _'buddy'_ for her first couple of weeks, until she gets used to the school and knows her way around," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, I guess I could do that," I said, "but why me? What if she doesn't get sorted to Gryffindor? Wouldn't it be easier to have someone from her own house help her around?"

"I agree, it could prove slightly difficult for you to help Miss Deanna Charm out if she was sorted into a different house then you, but I have already arranged that she has the same timetable as you for the first two weeks, then she could join her own house in lessons. As for why I chose you, you are popular, friendly, and interesting, not to mention that you know your way around the school very well and are very intelligent and have some of the highest grades in your year, the latter being important since I would also like for you to tutor her about materials you have already covered in lessons and help her catch up."

I was pretty proud at being singled out like this by the headmaster, and I could feel my ego swell slightly at his words. But I still didn't know why it was _me _that was chosen, "But sir, wouldn't it be better if Lily or Remus were to help Deanna? I mean, they're much more intelligent then me, and probably also more friendly and interesting then me. Are you sure I'm good enough for the task."

"Why yes, Miss Evans and Mr Lupin are quite intelligent too, but you should not be comparing yourself to them, for you are unique in your own ways. I'm sure you'll be perfect for the task. However, I have to admit, you being intelligent and friendly are not the only reasons for why I chose you," The headmaster admitted, "You see, I thought you and Miss Charm could relate, and you could help her out."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean sir?"

"I won't lie, Miss Charm was moved to England to live with her relatives, since last month her parents were murdered by Death Eaters."

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with a hand.

"Miss Charm was, is, devastated. She cannot get over what happened to her parents. I thought that you could possibly help Miss Charm out and help her forget about what happened, at least to some extent. Since the night her parents were murdered, she doesn't let anyone get close to her and is incredibly unresponsive. In fact, she is acting in a similar way to what you have been like two years ago when you found out about the death of your parents. I think that if Miss Charm meets someone who she can relate to, she'll became herself once again. But I have to warn you, she might give you and everyone else the cold shoulder, or be rude."

"I understand sir," I said, "And I promise to do my best."

And I hoped I could help her in some way.

* * *

"How you feeling?" James asked once I've returned.

"Pretty good actually," I replied sincerely, and managed a smile to prove my point.

"I knew ol' Dumby would bring you back," Sirius said, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pinching my cheek.

"Come on guys," I grinned, "You know I can't go more then two weeks without being _little miss Sarcasm_ and not going crazy."

Remus shook his head and grinned at me, "We missed you Fierce."

"Talking about Fierce," I said, plopping myself down onto the couch next to Remy, "How's the _'Moon Project' _going?"

The four boys exchanged looks and then turned back to me with sheepish grins.

"We kind of didn't do anything over the past week…" Sirius said.

"We were too worried about you," James added quickly.

"Plus, we didn't want to put you behind the researches while you were… uh… gone," Peter concluded.

I looked at them all with an unimpressed look on my face, "You missed a whole week of researching animagi, just because I was being a weak and emotionless idiot?"

Reluctantly, they all nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Good job I was being a studious, weak and emotionless idiot. I found out some helpful stuff about animagi that might help us. I'll mention them in the next meeting."

"Three cheers to the second-smarty-pants of the marauders," Sirius exclaimed and the four boys cheered, attracting way too much attention from the other occupants of the common room.

"Wait, how am I not the first-smarty-pants?" I asked after the third cheer.

"Well obviously Remus is the biggest nerd of us five," James said.

"And so you had to be number two," Sirius added.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed, "I'm not a nerd!"

"Remus, the first stage is always denial," I said seriously.

And at that the five marauders all laughed, glad that Jamie was back.

* * *

"So is the new girl hot?"

"I don't know."

"How long is her hair?"

"I don't know."

"What does she look like?"

"Like a girl, I assume."

"Does she have a Spanish accent?"

"I don't know. She moved to Spain when she was five."

"So is she's not going to be hot like Spanish girls?"

"I don't know. She might be."

"So what does she look like?"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Sirius, I. DON'T. KNOW! You'll see soon! Now leave me alone. I have to go to Dumbledore."

I was extremely pissed, due to Remus, James and Peter leaving me alone with Sirius, who was constantly pestering me about the new girl. I honestly regretted mentioning her at all.

"Are you going to meet her then?" He questioned.

"For God's sake, YES! I have to go to Dumbledore's office, where she'll be meeting me. And now, I beg you, PISS OFF!"

"Okay," He said, slightly chest fallen, but then he perked up and grinned, "But you'll tell me if she's going to be hot?"

"SIRIUS! GO AWAY!" I yelled, once we've finally reached Dumbledore's office.

"Alright. See ya laters," He winked and ran off.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the stone gargoyle that seemed to glare down at me.

"What you staring at?" I asked the gargoyle, "_Sugar straws_. Now stop glaring."

I could just about see a couple portraits stare at me as if I was crazy. But who was I kidding? I always have, and always will be crazy. The gargoyle hopped aside, and I ran up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door.

I could hear a muffled invitation to come it, and I confidently skipped into the odd room.

"Hey sir," I greeted in my usual way, not noticing the other person stood near the fire place, "How's your day been?"

"Splendid, Miss White. I have just been greeting Miss Charm, who had arrived moments ago," Dumby said, nodding to someone near the fire place.

I spun around to see a girl, undoubtedly my age standing close by, leaning against a large trunk.

"Hey there. You must be Deanna," I smiled, "I'm Jamie. I'm supposed to show you around."

I stuck out a hand for her to shake, but she didn't take it. She turned her face away from me and stuck her hands into the pockets of her muggle jeans which she wore underneath her school robe.

I lowered my hand, and inspected the girl. She was pretty, that much was sure. She had straight hair that reached to her armpits, a light brown in colour. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, much alike the headmaster's, but lacked the twinkle. In fact, her eyes were cold and void of any kind of emotion. Her eyes were actually much alike what mine were just a couple of days ago…

As for her figure, she was just about the perfect average size, and pretty skinny. She was also very tanned, which I suspected was normal considering her living in Spain. She was very good looking. Sirius won't be disappointed.

"Please, follow me ladies," Dumbledore asked, "I believe it's time for dinner."

I smiled reassuringly at Deanna, but she just ignored me.

We followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall, when a thought occurred to me, "Sir, where should we sit if she's not put into Gryffindor? Should we sit at my table, or should I join her at the house table?"

"I believe it would be better if you joined Miss Charm at her house table, so she could get a chance to meet her house friends. What do you recon, Miss Charm?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Don't Care," She muttered.

'_Damn it,'_ I thought, _'Was I like that too?'_

Now that I actually thought about it, I realised that Deanna was acting just like I was when my parents died. I ignored everyone, and was rude and cold. No wonder everyone wanted me back.

"For now, I'd like both of you to have a seat at the Gryffindor table and wait until I announce the sorting," Dumby said as we entered the Great Hall, which was already slowly filling.

"Yes sir," I saluted, hoping to at least get a grin from the girl beside me. But her face remained just as cold as it was before. "Come on," I smiled, "The Gryf's table's this one."

She didn't say a word as she followed me towards the part of the table the Marauders usually reserved.

"Alright guys?" I asked Remus and Peter, both of whom were already sat in their usual places. "This is Deanna Charm," I introduced the girl, "Deanna, these are my friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," Remus smiled politely.

Deanna managed a slight nod towards him as she sat down beside him.

"So where are the others?" I asked, looking around the hall in search of my other friends.

Just as the question left my mouth, a loud shout echoed around the hall.

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET YOUR FAT ARSE BACK HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR PRECIOUS HAIR OFF!"

"There," Remus grinned.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST," Sirius yelled.

Sirius raced beside the Gryffindor table, closely followed by a angry, yet laughing James.

The moment Sirius reached me, he pulled me out of my seat and placed me between himself and James. Each time James tried to step around me, Sirius would move me so I'd still be between the two boys.

"Woah. Stop!" I exclaimed, "You are not using me as a human shield."

"Why not," Sirius pouted.

James took that exact moment to jump around me and pounce on Sirius. Except Sirius seemed to expect such a move, and managed to jump out of the way just in time, causing James to land on unexpecting Deanna's lap instead.

Instead of apologising, James looked up at the startled girl and grinned his arrogant grin.

"Hey there," He winked.

I half expected James to be pushed off the girls lap and have her rage at him or something, but no. She actually smiled.

"Never knew I'd have guys falling for me so soon," She smirked.

My mouth actually fell open. That cold, mean girl was actually joking around and _flirting_ with James.

"It's not hard to fall for pretty girls," James grinned.

My jaw almost literally hit the ground. James, the Lily obsessed guy who wouldn't look at any other girl, was FLIRTING BACK! What is the world coming to?

James finally slipped off the girl and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm James Potter. The best thing that could ever happen to you," He winked, extending his hand.

"I'll be the judge of that," Deanna said, but shook his hand anyway, "Deanna Charm."

"Ahh," James said, "You're that new girl from Spain that Jay told us about."

Deanna shot me a cold look that went unnoticed by James. "I guess," she said.

"Hey, don't hog the pretty girl!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed, squeezing himself between Deanna and I, "I'm Sirius Black."

"Hi," She threw over her shoulder, and continued to listen to James as he joked around with Remus.

I was slightly confused as to why she was acting cold to everyone except him. And then I realised. I could have actually smacked myself, it was so obvious! The intense gaze and the amount of attention she graced the boy with. It was obvious she had a crush.

"Why is she ignoring me?" Sirius whispered to me.

"She's ignoring everyone except prongs," I muttered back.

"But I'm so hot! Why would she be ignoring me?"

"I think she prefers James."

"But why?"

I was saved from answering by Dumbledore, who rose from his chair and asked for attention.

"Good afternoon everyone," He greeted merrily, "Today I would like to greet a new student amongst us. Deanna Charm has just moved to England after seven years of living in Spain, and is from now on going to attend our school. I do hope you will all welcome her with open arms as she joins you in her third-year, for the first two weeks being guided by our third-year Gryffindor, Miss White. Now, Miss Charm, if you could please come to the front and we will get you sorted."

Reluctantly, Deanna stood up, ignoring my encouraging smile, and made her way to the front of the hall where Minnie was waiting with the sorting hat.

She lowered herself onto the small stool and the old hat was placed onto her head.

The entire hall sat in silence as they waited to see which house the new girl will be joining.

After a silent moment, the hat finally revealed the girl's new house.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! So how bad do you hate me? Don't worry, you'll find out about Deanna's new house soon. For now, what house do you recon she'll be sorted into?**


	32. Any girl he wants

**URGH! I'm SOOO ANGRY! I had the whole chapter finished, but then my stupid laptop decides to delete it! Therefore this chapter won't be very lengthy or good, since I cant remember everything I had when I first wrote it -_-**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 32**

I walked over to the newly sorted girl and smiled encouragingly, as everyone applauded politely.

"So Hufflepuff, eh?" I grinned. I was ignored. _Surprise, Surprise._ "The Hufflepuff tables' this one," I informed, nodding to the table that was applauding the loudest.

"Actually," She said, surprising me slightly, "Can we sit at the other table?"

Without waiting for my reply, she made her way towards my own house table, smiling slightly at James.

I raised one eyebrow at the rudeness of the newest Hufflepuff, but joined her nonetheless at the, much to the disappointment of the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindor table.

* * *

"The Hufflepuff dorms are somewhere around here," I explained as we followed the small crowd of Hufflepuffs past the kitchens, "I can't be sure since I'm a Gryf."

I vaguely heard her mutter, "Well that's very helpful," but decided to ignore it.

"OY! LOVEGOOD!" I exclaimed, seeing the blonde Hufflepuff a little ahead of us.

Said boy turned his head towards me and smiled. "Hello Jamie," He greeted, "Hello Jamie's friend. How are you?"

Deanna snorted and crossed her arms, looking away from myself and Xeno.

"We're alright. Listen, I was wondering if you could show Deanna where the Hufflepuff dorms are, since I don't exactly know where they are," I asked.

"Of course Jamie. I wouldn't mind."

"That's great," I smiled, then turned to the newest Hufflepuff, "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 7:30, so we can go to breakfast and then go to our lessons, alright?"

"Whatever," She said.

I sighed, and looked back at Xeno, "I'll talk to you soon. See you."

* * *

"She's not exactly a _perfect _Hufflepuff, is she?" Remus wondered, "I'd expect her to be in Slytherin, or Gryffindor at the very least. She's not really nice, like all other Hufflepuffs."

"I know, but it's probably because she can't get over her parents' deaths," I explained, "I mean, I was like that too, was I not?"

"You weren't _that _rude," Sirius muttered.

"I think she's alright," James spoke up.

"Well obviously _you _think so," Said Sirius.

Pretending to be confused, James said, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Prongs," Remus exclaimed, "You two have obvious crushes on each other. And you don't even know each other properly!"

"I don't have a crush on her," James muttered unconvincingly.

Peter smirked, "I thought you were a good liar."

"Okay, whatever. She's not that cool anyway, so who cares."

"Oooooh," I grinned, "Paddy's jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh look, he's in denial," I cooed.

"I'm NOT jealous!" He repeated.

"Don't worry Paddy, you'll find someone who'll like you eventually," I grinned.

"I can have any girl I want," Sirius stated.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and folding my arms.

"Any one I want," He repeated.

"Trust me love, not all girls swoon over you," I whispered.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, "Name five girls that have never had romantic feelings towards me."

Without pausing, I said, "Mary McDonald, Alice Fortescue, Deanna Charm, Lily Evans and Margaret McGonagall."

Sirius' smirk however, never wavered.

"Mary McDonald has admitted to fancying me in first year, I caught Alice Fortescue staring at me a couple of times in DADA last year, Lily is pretty but not my type, but I could still easily get her if I tried…"

"Don't even think about it," James warned.

"Margaret McGonagall has a crush on me, but won't admit to it since we're on the same Quidditch team and doesn't want to make things awkward between us," Sirius continued, ignoring James' interruption, "as for Charm, we've only just met. These kind of things take time."

"You don't have any proof to say these girl fancy, or have fancied you."

"Love, I have eyes and ears," He said, "I know what to look for."

"Why didn't you mention yourself?" Peter asked suddenly, before I had a chance to formulate a retort."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I mean, why didn't you mention yourself as one of the girls that never fancied Sirius."

"Uh…Um…"

Sirius' smirk grew into a full face-splitting smile, as he threw his head back and laughed.

"It was before we even came to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

"See Jay," He laughed, "Even you can't resist me!"

"It was four years ago!"

"Oh, of course," He grinned.

"Sirius, I do _not_ fancy you!"

"Oh look, she's in denial," Sirius imitated.

"Don't steal my words!"

"Bet you loved it when I kissed you in first year, huh?" He winked.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I don't fancy you!"

"Of course not."

"I don't," I glared, "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight _love_!" Sirius yelled after me.

My three dorm mates were already asleep when I entered the room. Silently, I changed into my sleepwear and lowered myself onto my bed. I was honestly tired when I came up, but the moment my head hit my pillow all sleepiness dissolved.

And so I lay there, thinking.

About what, you wonder.

Simple.

_Sirius._

I was thinking about how he frustrated me, and how incredibly annoying his teasing was all the time. It seemed as I was his favourite teasing toy, probably because I was his only female friend. And now he found out about that little crush I had on him when I was younger, and it's so incredibly annoying! Why didn't I just lie, or something? It would have made things much more easier and less frustrating for myself. I mean, the little confession is going to be the topic of teasing for the next couple of months, knowing Sirius.

And then comes the fact that he seems to think that I still fancy him. And I don't! I could not think about relationships and fancying people so soon after all the drama with Tony. And even when I get completely over it, I wouldn't fancy him, since he's too much like a brother. Though maybe I didn't consider him as much of a brother as I did Remus, James and sometimes Peter…

It was then that I realised the potential feelings I might have towards my oldest friend.

'_But no, even if I do fancy Sirius, and I'm pretty sure I don't,' _I thought, _'We could never be together! It would completely ruin our friendship! Not to mention that if I let Sirius get any more closer to me and let him be anything more then a best friend, that would make him a larger target for Voldykins, and I can't let that happen! I cannot let myself fancy Sirius.'_

But even after those thought, I couldn't help but think back to that little kiss in our first year, and wonder if Sirius could ever feel anything other then brotherly love towards me.

With those thoughts I fell asleep.

**As I mentioned in the A/N at the top of this chapter, this chapter was much longer and more interesting, but my shitty laptop deleted it. **

**I apologise for the long wait, and promise to update soon. **


	33. The Dreams of Mind Seers

**Yes, I know. I haven't updated for almost three weeks. Please don't AK me. My reasons are that 1. My computer was so slow that every time I tried to write something it lagged so badly I wanted to smash it with my baseball bat; 2. Almost everyday I had to stay at school until 6pm due to Joseph rehearsals (We're performing next weekend); 3. This week a girl from my school committed suicide, and I was not in the mood for writing. RIP Jess Cobb. You will be missed.**

**Dislaimer- Anything you might recognise aint mine**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 33**

I had a dream that night.

It wasn't a normal dream, and I'm not sure whether it was one of my _special _dreams.

I dreamt about a boy.

I honestly do not remember much from the dream, other then that we were sitting by what could have been the Boys' dorm room, and we were talking about our lives. I don't even remember what was being said, but I do remember the kiss we shared at the end of it.

And, I'm not sure whether I should be happy about this fact, or not, that boy was…

…_not _Sirius.

* * *

I arrived by the Hufflepuff common room precisely at 7:30am, as I said I would. However, I stood there for over forty minutes, and yet Deanna hasn't arrived.

Most Hufflepuffs were long gone to breakfast, but just to my luck, a third-year girl I knew from my classes exited their common room just as I was about to leave.

"Hey there… Picket, is it?" I greeted the girl.

"Yeah, Emily Picket. You're Jamie, right?" She smiled.

"Yup, that's me," I grinned, "Listen, you know the new girl, Deanna Charm?" Seeing her nod, I continued, "Do you know when she will be coming down? I asked her to meet me here forty minutes ago so I could show her to the Great Hall and class."

Picket furrowed her eyebrows slightly, as she replied, "She left the dorm ages ago. I think around 6am, or something. Kate asked her where she was going, and she said she's going to breakfast and then to follow someone to class."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face in a slightly frustrated gesture.

"Thanks a lot," I thanked, "See you in class."

I sprinted off towards the Great Hall, and when I arrived, guess what!

SHE WAS THERE!

She was sat at a deluded part of the Hufflepuff table, reading some kind of book and not eating anything.

I tried to contain my frustration as I stalked over to her.

"I thought we were going to meet by your common room," I stated, lowering myself to sit before her.

"You thought wrong then," She replied.

"You _said _you would meet me by your common room," I rephrased.

"I _said _and I quote, 'Whatever'."

"Why won't you at least try to get along with me?" I asked, slightly angrily.

She looked at me with some kind of fire present in those blue eyes, "Because I dislike you. I don't have, and don't want anything in common with you. I asked Dumbledore to let me go to lessons with my own house so you don't have to drag me around like I'm some poor little puppy that you need to take care of."

With those final words, she slammed her book shut, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the hall.

I was considering going after her, bearing in mind that she didn't know the castle at all, but my frustration with the Hufflepuff girl was too strong and I needed to calm down.

I left the emptying Hufflepuff table and stormed towards my own class.

* * *

"So where's your Hufflepuff friend?" Sirius asked as I threw myself into the seat beside him.

"In Transfiguration, refusing my help," I grumbled as I unpacked my divination book and homework and threw them onto my desk.

"Yeah, we saw her in breakfast. James even tried speaking to her," Sirius commented.

"Tried?"

"She blew me off," James muttered from Sirius' other side, "Said she doesn't want to talk to me, or anyone else here."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "I was under the impression he liked you."

"So was I," he said.

"Good morning everyone," Professor Fress greeted as she entered the small classroom, "Please turn to page 252."

We quietened down and turned to said page. I immediately knew I was going to find this lesson interesting the moment I read the title.

_The Dreams of Mind Seers._

* * *

"_There were few known Mind Seers that could foretell the future precisely just by what they see in their dreams. The most known Mind Seers are the late Cassandra Trelawney (1776 – 1901) as well as the famous Clarence Freeman (1598 – 1698). Both were very accomplished seers and made many true prophecies which later turned to have a great impact on the wizarding world (Read page 257 for more information on such prophecies). Records and documents on Mind Seeing written by both Trelawney and Freeman have been found lately, all documenting the troubles many Mind Seers face when interpreting the future."_

"Well read Mr Lupin," Professor Fress praised, "Ms White, continue please."

"_In one of his documents, Freeman stated, _'It is not unusual to experience dreams that are either unclear or confusing. Such dreams can hardly be interpreted, for the blurs I see hold no true meaning. However there are times when the dreams are clear and realistic, and show exactly what will happen in the future.' _Trelawney on the other hand, never mentioned having any problems as such. However she did mention in her works that from time to time, after waking up she knows she dreamt something of utmost importance, but cannot remember the contents of the dream. At such times, a trigger of some sort is needed. Whether it is a spoken trigger which has some sort of reference to the dream, or the sight of an object or place usually depends on the dream itself."_

"Thank you, Ms White," The teacher said, "Now, as homework, I would like all of you to read the rest of the chapter and start a dream diary for the whole week. Make sure all your dreams are recorded and the chapter is read by next week. Now, are there any questions regarding Mind Seers?"

There were honestly many questions I wanted to ask right now, but I knew I couldn't do so without bringing to notice my knowledge of seers, which is the exact opposite of I wanted. I've been in her class for months, and yet Prof. Fress still hasn't found out my secret talent. Or the fact that I am related to the man many of our textbooks mention. I wanted to keep it that way.

Most of the time, in Divination I'd try to mess up a bit, just so my visions wouldn't be 100% accurate, and so I wouldn't bring myself to be the centre of attention. At the moment, there were only The Marauders and Dumbledore who knew about my seeing abilities, and I hoped to keep it that way. I mean, I hope it's only the marauders and Dumbledore. I never told anyone, and I'm sure the guys and Dumby didn't either, but I cant help but worry that the man that haunts my nightmares; the man that killed my parents and many more, knows my little secret.

I mean, he did say he knew everything about me…

I stayed silent, as did the rest of the class. Satisfied, the Divination teacher let us out to break without further ado.

**I'm already getting started on the next chapter, and I swear I'll try to upload it faster then I did this one **


	34. A chat in the bathroom

**Dislaimer – Still don't own it.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 34**

I didn't talk to Deanna for the entire week, and from what I could see, neither did anyone else. It's not that they didn't want to though! Oh no, Deanna had half of Hufflepuff trying to gain the attention of their newest class mate, but she plainly didn't let them. She ignored anyone who tried to engulf her in a conversations, and sent dirty looks at anyone who bothered her too much (i.e. Me). Even James wouldn't get a reaction from her whenever he tried.

So we stopped trying. We ignored her, and she ignored us. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but she was too bloody frustrating! I honestly was not used to being ignored like that, and I did not like it.

* * *

Some time after that week I was just walking to my final lesson of the day when I was stopped by none other then the headmaster himself.

"Good afternoon Miss White," The old wizard greeted.

"Hey sir. How are you?" I grinned.

"Very fine thank you. I was actually hoping for a little chat with you, and I'm sure Professor Slughorn will not mind if you miss this one lesson."

"That's great sir," I smiled at the opportunity to miss a lesson, "Will we talk here or in your office?"

"I was just heading for a cup of tea from the kitchens. I believe you know the place," The wise wizard said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"I'm a marauder sir," I said with my trademark smirk, "how could I not."

* * *

As I drank my hot chocolate, I watched with amusement as Dumbledore sipped his own tea while munching on a biscuit and exchanging greetings with many of the house elves.

Once the final elf enthusiastically greeted my headmaster, the said wizard turned to me and spoke, "I believe that by now you must be wondering why I have requested to speak to you?"

"You have no idea how curious I am," I said sincerely.

"Well, the topic I wish to speak of is a certain student called Deanna Charm," He said, "I have come to the impression that she is not fond of the students of this school, and is not letting anyone speak to her.

"The cause of my worry is the fact that her aunt assured me that before Miss Charm's parents' deaths, she was very kind and made friends with as many people as possible. Considering that she was sorted into Hufflepuff, I believe that she is still such a person on the inside.

"I also noticed that you did not carry out the task I assigned you fully, and I understand that it is due to Miss Charm's attitude. However, I would like you to try again, and attempt to get her to open up. Maybe then the real Deanna Charm will return.

"I assign you this task since I know you are a stubborn young lady, and will, without a doubt manage to succeed in doing what I request."

By the end of Dumbledore's _speech_ I felt a mix of emotions. Shame, for giving up in my previous task; Guilt, for disappointing Dumbledore when I gave up; And Determination. Determination to succeed in this task.

"I will try my best sir," I promised.

* * *

Try I did, but my attempts to gain any reaction from the Hufflepuff were futile, and I could have as well been talking to a wall. It also seemed that Deanna realised I was once again following her (in a non-stalkerish way), since she seemed to avoid me at all costs, as well as try to lose me whenever I was near her.

As cruel as it sounds, I started using my task as a kind of game. The objective of the game was to find out about Deanna. Points were gained for exchanging any words with her, and the game will be won when she will finally crack and open up to me.

However, soon I realised how unlikely the victory of the game was. Deanna has not said one word to me, we only shared two classes (in which she sat alone at the back) and out of class I could almost never find her. Even during meal times Deanna was often not seen. It actually seemed like she was not eating.

In a desperate attempt at finding out more about her, I asked Emily Picket to tell me how Deanna spends her time out of class, and Emily was more then happy to find out for me.

It turned out that during free periods and breaks, Deanna would sneak into the girls toilets on the second-floor. I only then realised why I could never find the girl. It was a well known fact that no girl used this bathroom due to an annoying ghost called Moaning Myrtle. Deanna must have been really desperate for privacy if she could put up with the ghost.

* * *

The next day during lunch break I headed straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As I entered the haunted bathroom, the first thing I heard was loud sobbing. For a moment I was sure that Myrtle was crying again, but as I walked further into the room I noticed the curled up girl on the floor by the wall, shaking with each sob.

"Sad, isn't it?" I suddenly heard, as Myrtle appeared by my side, making me jump, "Crying in a haunted bathroom when there's so many empty classrooms."

It seemed that Deanna heard Myrtle speak too, for her sobbing quietened down and she slowly raised her head.

"What are you doing here," She asked in a quiet, low and broken voice, "Come to have a laugh?"

"Why would I laugh at you?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, you know. I'm just that sad little girl who's parents are dead. who has no one left and is a terrible person!"

"Don't say that."

"I will say what I want, because it's all true!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

I could have honestly smiled if the situation wasn't so tense. She was cracking.

"It's not. Just because you're parent's aren't here anymore doesn't mean you're alone and a bad person."

"It might not! But the face that I practically killed my parents does!" She yelled. Tears filled her eyes again. She was stood strong in front of me, but her sorrow-filled eyes showed how weak she really felt, "I wasn't there with them. The death eaters, whoever they are, attacked my house and I wasn't there to help my parents fight them. I was away, having fun with my friends, while they fought for their lives and failed! It's all my fault that they're dead!"

"The death eaters would just kill you too-"

"SO WHAT?! It would have been much better if they did! I wouldn't be alone if they killed me too!" She cried, sinking to the ground once again.

"I know how you feel," I said, crouching down opposite her.

"No you don't!" She yelled, suddenly angry again, "You have no idea how it feels to lose someone so close! You have no idea what it's like to feel like a killer!"

I smiled sadly and sat myself beside her.

"What do you know about me?" I asked.

"Just that you're some kind of wonderful and perfect girl who has great friends and is loved by everyone," She spat.

I sighed, "You're wrong again. I am not wonderful, and most definitely not perfect. I do have great friends, but I also have grave enemies. I am not loved by everyone, as you so say.

"You see, at the age of eleven, I was slightly more powerful then most wizards and witches my age," Deanna wasn't looking at me, but by the silence alone I knew I had her attention, "A dark wizard called Voldemort heard of my powers, and wanted them for himself. He sent his loyal servants, the Death Eaters, to abduct me and bring to him. And they did. They sent me a anonymous note that mentioned a very powerful wizard wanting to meet me. Alone. Being the stupid and naïve eleven-year-old that I was, I went.

"The days spent with Voldemort were the longest of my life. I went through more torture then you could imagine, just because I refused to follow him. In the end, I had been put under the Cruciatus curse by nine people at once. This ended in a near death experience. In fact, I probably would have ended up dead if I wasn't bailed out by Dumbledore, Sirius, James and others that day.

"But a price was paid. One of the people that saved me, a woman called Emily Collins, was killed by Voldemort. I didn't even know her, and yet she died for me."

By this point I was in tears myself, and I could see Deanna watching me with the corner of her eye.

"But that wasn't all," I continued, "A couple of weeks later, I got some very bad news. There was a Death Eater attack on my house. Both of my parents were found dead," I heard a small gasp leave the girl, but I ignored it. I was too taken with my memories, "there was a little note attached. _This is what happens to the families of those who defy me_.

"For weeks I was alone. I refused to speak to my friends, didn't participate in lessons, and thought I didn't deserve anyone's love. I was orphaned. Even my older brothers couldn't take me in, and I was so sure I was going to live in an orphanage. But Ivy Brooke, my brother's fiancé took me in. she's like a sister to me. She helped me end my depression.

"However as much as I hoped it would, my life was never the same again. I still spend nights crying myself to sleep and calling my mum through my nightmares. I miss her so much. Every bad thing I said, every little fight I ever had with her, or my dad… They all come back and haunt me. Every day, every second of my life, I live with the knowledge that my naïveness and stupidity ended their lives. That if I wasn't so stupid, they wouldn't have died.

"And now, just a month ago, I received a letter. I thought he forgot about me, but he didn't. Lord Voldemort wrote to me," tears were by now streaming down my face and soaking my collar, but I didn't even pause in my story. I wanted her to understand. I _needed _her to see that I did know how she felt, "He said he wants me to mature more, and develop my powers further, before he would strike again. But this time, I know I wouldn't be able to escape. He said that if I escaped again, he would take the life of my friends, or my family, and I couldn't live with more deaths.

"I closed myself off again. I didn't want anyone to be close to me when Voldemort would strike again, in case he wanted to use them against me. But my friends seemed to suffer without me, and as much as I hated to admit, I suffered without them too. I missed their company, and I hated not having anyone to talk to. And so, after talking to Dumbledore and having him assure me that my friends and family will be protected at all costs, I once again returned to my friends.

"Do you know what the moral of my story is?" I finally asked, addressing the girl who was once again weeping, though this time for me.

She slowly shook her head.

"If you don't want those around you hurt, don't hurt yourself," I explained, "It's not a great moral, I know, but what I mean by it is that as much as you blame yourself for the death of your parents, you need to understand that it was not all your fault and that you shouldn't push people away just because you think you don't deserve their love."

We sat in complete silence for a couple minutes, our silent sobs echoing around. Until finally, Deanna broke the silence.

"Jamie… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mean and ignoring you. I know you really just wanted to help me," She said, her voice completely sincere, "Before my parents… _left…_ I wasn't like this. I really want to go back to the old me, especially after what you told me. And, I'd like to start over. Who knows, maybe we could be friends?" She said the final bit like a question with a small, questioning grin.

"I guess we can start over," I smiled encouragingly. I stood and offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. Without letting go, I said, "Hey, I'm Jamie White, but my friends call me Jay."

"Pleased to meet you Jay, The name's Deanna," She said, shaking the hand.

For the first time, I saw Deanna smile. A smile that was so infectious it had me smiling back within a second of me seeing it.


	35. Hogsmeade timee

**Short and crappy chapter ahead! -(BTW, it took me like five minutes to spell that word correctly since my dumb computer doesn't have autocorrect, and I honestly couldn't remember how to spell ahead -_- Believe it or not, I actually spelt it achead -_-) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP :( The thought is so depressing… **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 35**

I can say, without lying, that the dumbstruck expressions of the students of Hogwarts as Deanna and I walked into the Great Hall, arms linked and chatting happily, were absolutely hilarious. Many people did double takes as they saw us smiling at each other and joking around like old friends, while others looked around in suspicion, looking for any signs of a prank.

But it wasn't a prank. I could, without a doubt admit that Deanna Charm and I became good friends from the moment we shook hands just a couple of minutes ago. Deanna knew what many people didn't know about me, and I was the only one who knew how Deanna really felt about her parents' death.

Before leaving Myrtle's bathroom, we actually made a pact. We decided that what happened in the bathroom, will stay in the bathroom. We promised not to talk to anyone about what was said, and swore that we will avoid talking about it to each other about it as much as possible.

I didn't spear my friends a glance as I walked to the Hufflepuff table with my newest friend. Instead of sitting at the deluded part of the table like Deanna often did, we chose to sit beside Emily Picket and some other third-year girls (Not Kate Head, mind you). It seemed that within seconds, Deanna made friends with all the girls. Her cold and closed off personality dissolved, and in it's place returned the previous enthusiastic girl with a bubbly personality. I found it extremely interesting, how suddenly a person can change from shunning everyone, to becoming their best friends. The thought made me smile, as I joined in the conversation the girls were holding.

* * *

"So you succeeded," James grinned.

"My dear Prongs, how could you have ever doubted me?" I asked, matching James' grin.

"I never did," He replied, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "So now that you two are friends, do you recon you could introduce me properly again?"

"Oh I don't know," I teased, "I am actually too low on chocolate frogs to be able to complete such a feat…"

"How many?"

"Ten."

"You're joking, right?" James asked with raised eyebrows, "I wont give you more then five."

"Nine."

"In your dreams. I'll give you six at the most."

"How about seven then? It's a magical number, right?"

James seemed to consider this for a while, before deciding it was a fair deal.

"Hey Fierce, can you introduce me to some of your friends too?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "You know all my friends already. You have for the past three years."

"I know, but you can probably throw in a good word or two about me, and I'll have them all at my feet," He grinned.

"How about…. No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Oh fine!"

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

"So, are you coming to the match on Sunday?" I asked as we made our way to the Great Hall after our final lesson on Friday (Astronomy was cancelled due to our teacher not feeling well).

"How could I not? I've known you for a couple of months now, and still haven't seen you fly!" Deanna exclaimed.

It was true. Deanna and I have officially been friends for around two months, and yet she still hasn't witnessed me flying. Or any of the other guys for that matter.

Deanna actually quickly befriended the rest of the marauders, and I couldn't help but see the way she seemed to be the closest with James (not counting me, of course). It was the most obvious crush I've ever seen, and judging by his flirting, James liked her back. But he was still being a prat when it came to Lily, asking her out everyday during meal times and lessons, and getting hexed every time she got the opportunity to attack. As much as I thought it would annoy her, Deanna seemed to find this absolutely hilarious and amusing, and she was always the first one there to tease James and congratulate Lily.

"Well since tomorrow is Hogsmeade…" Remus said, suddenly appearing by my side.

"…And the day after that is Lions vs. Snakes death… I mean _Quidditch _match…" James said appearing by Deanna's side.

"… I sense a marvellous weekend coming!" Sirius exclaimed, somehow materializing himself behind me and pushing himself between Deanna and I, throwing his arms around us both.

"Agreed!" Peter squeaked from behind us.

"Come here Peter," I said, throwing my arm around said boy and pulling him forward, since I didn't want him to feel left out.

"Now that Hogsmeade was mentioned," Deanna began, "Who's gonna give me a tour?"

Something seemed to flash in our eyes as we looked at Deanna with mischievous glints in our eyes.

"You haven't been in Hogsmeade yet, have you?" James asked with a smirk.

"No…" She replied, slightly cautiously.

"Well we have to change that, don't we?" Sirius grinned.

Taking our hands, Sirius pulled me and Deanna towards a very familiar statue, with the rest of the group following eagerly.

* * *

"Sirius, honestly, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! Do we really have to sneak out?" Deanna groaned as Sirius pulled both of us down the tight corridor.

"We do, because tomorrow Hogsmeade will be so packed you wont be able to see a thing!" He exclaimed, still eagerly pulling us forward.

"Mate, you don't really have to hold her hand though, do you?" James asked, a hint of jealousy gracing his words.

"Why, jealous?" Sirius joked, pulling Deanna _reallllly _close.

"Pff… no," He replied, not really convincing anyone.

"Yeah right. You wish you got to hold hands with two pretty girls like I do," He then looked at me and then back at James, "Well… One pretty girl and a weird mutant half-zombie-half-troll."

"I do hope I'm the pretty one," Deanna joked.

"Well duh," Sirius said.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, punching him on the arm.

"I'm joking love," He said, "There's one pretty girl and a full troll."

I punched him on the arm again and pulled my hand out of his.

"Come on Deanna, let's hold hands with real men," I said, grabbing hold of Peter's hand.

"As you wish," She grinned, and actually TOOK JAMES' HAND!

I honestly thought I could cheer, but instead I chose to smile at the smile that graced both of my friends' features brightened up.

"Aw. I'm lonely now," Sirius said, faking sadness, "Someone hold my hand."

"Well don't look at me," Remus muttered, sending a wave of laughter through us as we finally came to the end of the long tunnel.

* * *

Our time in Hogsmeade was spent on exploring, shopping, messing about and just plainly enjoying each others' company. Most of the time, James and Deanna seemed to just be in their own world as they walked ahead or behind the rest of the group, but none of us really minded. We didn't really want to disturb them. Well, Remus, Peter and I didn't. It seemed Sirius found the fact that James is being flirty and cute absolutely hilarious, and made it his life mission (well… Hogsmeade mission) to tease him about it.

"Oy James! Don't you think your lovely _Lily Flower _will be extremely devastated that you left her for Deanna?" He exclaimed at one point.

"She'll live," James threw over his shoulder and continued with his conversation.

For a second, Sirius actually looked slightly dumbstruck. "Wow," He said, "He didn't even try to deny it."

"How long do you recon it'll be till they get together?" I wondered. I didn't bother to keep quiet, since James and Deanna weren't really listening.

"I'd say that they'll be together by next Saturday," Remus muttered.

"Three galleons says they'll kiss sometime today," Sirius betted.

"They'll probably get together around Wednesday," Peter popped up.

"Alright. I bet they will kiss Sunday after the match," I concluded.

* * *

So far Sirius was the only one who lost the bet. Since everyone betted three galleons, the winner of our little bet will gain twelve galleons! (For all the muggles reading this, twelve galleons equal exactly £59,75!) I could buy enough chocolate frogs to last me a couple of months for that! That is, if Sirius didn't find them…

Anyway, Saturday's trip to Hogsmeade was as uneventful as a trip to Hogsmeade with the marauders and their new side-kick could be.

Basically, our day went more or less by having us mess around and annoy the residents of Hogsmeade by trying to make the most noise possible and even more. However, seeing that we were in Hogsmeade just the previous day, we didn't really bother to do what we usually do. Of course, we did visit Honeydukes to stock up on chocolate frogs (yay), we went to Spintwitches where four out of six of us were goggling at random Quidditch equipment. After a whole hour of gawking at our dream brooms, Remus and Deanna finally got bored of watching us run around the shop trying to get our hands on any cool stuff, and decided to drag us out of the shop. And, being the marauders, we HAD to visit zonkos. We really bought so many things there that it would take so long to mention that I wont even bother. Our final stop was, as always, Three Broomsticks. I don't really think I need to tell you what we got there.

So without further ado, I think I should tell you about our Sunday…

**Heyo guys xxx So I updated :D YAAAAY.**

**I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews that I'm too lazy to answer (if you have any desperate questions that will make you want to bang your head against the wall if you don't get the answer to them, then just send me a PM :D). **

**Also, I want to say that as much as I love every single one of you, I was slightly disappointed by the amount of reviews I've been receiving lately. I guess it's probably because many of you grew tired of waiting for me to update, and stopped reading this story, but I just wanted to say that I miss you and that reviews make my day :D so do review, even if it's just to say hi, because, let's face it, everyone loves it when someone says hi to them, right? No? okay… :( **

**Alsooooo…. YES! SNOW! NO SCHOOL! THANK YOU!**


	36. Violence is Always the Answer

**Yes, I know. The time I have spent writing this chapter is unacceptable. Please forgive me.**

**I'm going to start off with thanking you all for the reviews I got for the previous two chapters :D And hi to you too ;) **

**The Grady sisters** – **It depends what kinds of fanfictions you like. If you want a good, long romance, I would recommend 'Nobody Sees Me Wishing' by solitaireclay07. It's a Sirius x OC, and I read it at least 10 times. For any other fanfictions I'd recommend, you should check out my profile and the 21 stories that I favourited. Maybe one of them will catch your eye.**

**Kgrl – It's not really that personal, it's just that Ivy decided that I'm not worth her time and started spreading rumours about me, as well as hanging out with my bullies. I honestly don't speak to her anymore.**

**Kokotheevilone – Thanks a lot for pointing that out! Yes, it was a mistake, but I corrected it. Thanks again.**

**PonygalBlack0911**** – Yes, there will be another sequel (Jay's 5****th**** year), and then a sequel to that (Jay's 7****th**** year). Then maybe, if I don't grow bored of the story, I might carry on with her children in Hogwarts, or something like that. All depends on how well this goes.**

**Also, out of plain curiosity, is anyone else here a fan of danisnotonfire and amazingphil? I was literally fangirling today (I'm writing this on Sunday, btw) while watching their show on bbc 1, and I think I have become more obsessed then I though I could ever be. Every Sunday I just post a load of random shit about them on my twitter (which is dee_crazyymeee if any of ya stalkers want to follow (just joking) ;)). So does anyone love them at least half as much as I do?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, though I did ask santa for them.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 36**

The morning was most definitely not the most pleasant.

"Jamie! Get up, for Merlin's sake!"

"Go away Lily," I groaned, covering my face with a pillow.

"I swear that if you don't get up now, I'll curse your pillow to bit you when you sleep," The red-haired girl warned.

"Jus' five mo' min'ts," I muttered, my voice muffled by the pillow Lily was threatening to hex.

"You said that half an hour ago!" She exclaimed, "If you're not up within five minutes I'll make Black send you a howler."

With that, my best friend stalked into the bathroom.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with what should be a painful thud. I slowly squinted my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. It just so happened that I landed in the spot by the bed where the sun always shines through the curtain. Judging by the light, it seemed to be a late morning.

Without getting up from the floor, I let my eyes wonder to the clock and calendar on my bedstand. The clock read 10:37am, and the calendar…

_Sunday, 11__th__ May._

_Oh shit._

I was instantly awake and jumping around my bed, trying to get my quidditch gear as well as my casual clothes to wear afterwards sorted. I didn't even see the satisfied grin belonging to my fiery friend as I rushed past her and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

It was probably a record actually, for me at least. I managed to get dressed, washed and got my tangled hair under control within five minutes, and soon I was sprinting towards the Great Hall to have some rushed breakfast before the game.

I literally only just grabbed a piece of toast before the team was dragging me towards the pitch to get ready for the match.

* * *

"Remember team, we only need to be 180 points ahead to be first in points. This means that we need to be at least three goals ahead of the Slytherins when Margaret catches the snitch. I'm not saying we _have _to trash the Slytherins so badly, but it would be nice. I am, however saying that we _need _to win this game. If we don't, we're out of the finals.

"Now, Jamie and Sirius, it's up to you two to keep the team safe and well. We all know the Slytherins play dirty, and if the need comes, we will too. I would suggest to do what you did last time against Slytherins, where you," Our amazing captain indicated me, "went after Malfoy, Nott and their seeker, whatever his name is, while you," Harry turned to Sirius, "went after the rest, as well as both of you protecting the team as much as possible."

"That wasn't exactly intentional," I informed, "Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson were simply being _rude_, and I decided to slightly punish them."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "_Slightly punish_ them? You sent all three to the bloody hospital wings for a whole week!"

"And helped us win the game," Harry grinned, "Now, you two just play as you always do, and we'll be fine. As for chasers…"

* * *

"HELLOOOO AND WELCOME TO WHAT WILL PROBABLY BE THE BEST MATCH OF THE SEASON! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR TODAY," Peter began his usual commentary, "HERE COMES THE BEST TEAM HOGWARTS HAS SEEN IN MANY YEARS, LEAD BY OUR CAPTAIN AND KEEPER, HARRY TONE!"

As we entered the pitch, many cheers erupted from over 3/4 of the stands, all dressed in gold and red and supporting Gryffindor banners, all screaming the popular chant at the top of their voices.

"THE THREE CHASERS OF THE DECADE, JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN AND ALFONSO YOUNG ARE SURE TO ROCK THIS PITCH TONIGHT!"

More cheers for the beloved chasers.

"THE TWO SUPERB BEATERS WHO ARE SURE TO LAND THE OPPOSING TEAM IN ST MUNGOS, THE HEARTBREAKER SIRIUS BLACK AND THE BELOVED JAMIE WHITE."

I was actually quite surprised at the amount of noise the Gryffindors (mainly) made when our names were called out. we really must have been very popular.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE AWESOME SEEKER WHO WILL LEAD US TO VICTORY, THE NIECE OF THE STIFFEST TEACHER IN THE SCHOOL…"

"MR PETTIGREW!" McGonagall's voice could be heard.

"SORRY MA'AM. YES, THE NIECE OF OUR WONDERFUL PROFESSOR McM, MARGARET MCGONAGALL!"

I could actually say that without a doubt, it was Margaret who got the most cheers. She went beetroot red at the attention, but a large grin almost split her face in half.

"And now the Slytherins," Peter said with a very bored voice, "Malfoy, Nott, Longsteel, and a bunch of other guys who's names I don't know."

Boos erupted from the gold and red part of the stands, but they were still almost out done by the green and silver section, who was cheering at the top of their lungs whilst glaring at Peter (only Slytherins can multitask like that…)

"The captains are shaking hands… BREAK MALFOY'S HAND TONE!" Peter exclaimed, earning a smack on the head from McGonagall.

"Sorry Ma'am. AND THEY'RE OFF!"

* * *

The game was honestly a blur. Both teams played their best, and managed to score many points for their teams. After an intense two hours, the score was tied at 110, and yet neither team showed any signs of tiredness. If anything, the high scores made both teams up their game in hunger for the win.

Harry was a superb chaser. He managed to save the majority of goals, although thanks to our three chasers there weren't that many attempts. I think me and Sirius did a pretty good job at protecting the team, since the only people hit with the bludgers so far were Harry and I (I'm positively sure that I had a broken rib from where the bludger hit me, but no pain bothered me).

Though the Slytherins were playing amazingly, everyone could say that it was the Gryffindors who ruled the pitch today. True, for the first two hours the skill of both teams seemed to be evenly matched, but during the third hour, we finally decided to play our best.

And so three and a half hours into the game, the Gryffindors were fifty points ahead, and the Slytherins began to fear. How did we know? They began to play more brutally then ever.

The Slytherin chasers no longer cared about any strategy, they just plain out attacked our chasers to steal the quaffle. Even their seeker stopped searching for the snitch, and their keeper left the hoops and helped the chasers steal the quaffle. But worst of all were Nott and Malfoy: The beaters. They no longer cared about how many fouls they'd commit, as long as a bludger connected with somebody's body. Sirius and I, however, managed to keep up and save our team most of the time. _Most_.

"What's up McGonagall? Can't find the snitch?" I heard Nott yell from the other side of the pitch.

"Maybe this will help your sight," Malfoy yelled from the other side of our seeker.

Before I could do anything, a bludger connected with Malfoy's bat, and was sent flying towards our seeker's head. The sickening crunch from where the bludger made contact could be heard even from where I floated.

The whole stadium held their breath as Margaret fell off her broom, and came tumbling towards the ground. I actually think I could hear a collective sigh of relief when Remus (All praise his quick thinking) sped towards the falling girl and caught her mid-air.

She was just a numb figure in Remus' arms, and it was obvious Malfoy's bludger knocked her out cold. I watched as Francis Grove ran towards his girlfriend once Remus had her safe on the ground, while the young Madam Hooch called a time-out and began reprimanding the two beaters.

The entire Gryffindor team gathered around Margaret, and we were all terrified to see the blood pouring from her head.

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing," Francis said, but as he was about to leave, two familiar figures appeared.

"No, we'll take her," Lily, the ever so helpful one, said, "You need to take her place."

He was about to argue, when I stepped in.

"Francis, she's right. We need you, and they can definitely take care of her."

"Pass her here, I'll carry her," Ivy said, taking the unconscious girl.

Slowly, Margaret was passed to the older girl, and soon all three were gone.

Just in time too, since at that moment Hooch's whistle was blown, signalling the resume of the game.

The team, now with our reserve playing seeker, rose into our positions, and the game was resumed. However, Francis stopped me just before I flew off.

"Jamie!" He exclaimed, "Make sure Malfoy gets one or two bludgers to the head as well, will you?"

"Of course," I grinned, before resuming my play.

* * *

Altogether, the game lasted four hours and sixteen minutes. In the end, our fantastic reserve managed to catch the snitch, making the score 210-410 to Gryffindor.

We met in a massive group hug in mid-air, and slowly floated to the ground, all cheering and celebrating as if we'd won the cup, not just the game. But of course, their loss was not taken well by the Slytherins. The moment our group split up, they began to do what Slytherins do best: pick fights.

"I just hope the bludger permanently disfigured McGonagall's face. I mean, it's not like it could get any worse," Malfoy said, loud enough for our group to hear.

I could see Francis tense up, and so I moved next to him to hold him down.

"Honestly! Why do they even let girls on the Gryffindor team? A little hit by a bludger and they're out cold," Nott added.

"Might I remind you Nott," I said through clenched teeth, "how last year I knocked you out and off your broom with a light bludger to the stomach. You weren't saying anything about weak girls then."

"Oh, but aren't you the weak girl who was almost raped by her _beloved _boyfriend?" Malfoy asked with a glare.

It was Francis' turn to hold me down. My teeth were clenched, as were my hands, and I was using every little bit of my will power to stop myself from attacking the older Slytherins.

"Or was it all just a lie to make yourself more popular and desirable?" Malfoy asked, looking up and down my body, "With the way you dress that will never happen. Plus, you're way too ugly to ever even dream of having a proper boyfriend. You're just unlovable."

I launched myself at the fifth-year, but before I could do any damage, I was being held back by half of the team.

Nott let out a laugh, "See? Not only unlovable, but also too weak to fight us. I bet the only reason they're holding you back is because they know you couldn't do any damage to a fly."

"Nott, guess what," A very familiar voice sounded from behind the fifth-year.

Said Slytherin turned, and a fist connected with his nose.

"Don't you ever insult my friends," Deanna growled as Nott fell to his knees, clutching his broken nose.

I was pretty astounded by the Hufflepuff, so much in fact that I actually forgot to struggle against the boys holding me back.

"You filthy mudblood!" Malfoy yelled, and pushed my friend to the ground.

That was definitely the last straw for me. With a loud war cry, I broke free and attacked Malfoy, punching, kicking, scratching and biting. But the Slytherin didn't seem to care that I was a girl, and attacked back as fiercely as I did. I could hear more battle cries as the remaining team members joined into the fight, and soon all teachers were on the field pulling us all apart.

"SILENCE!" Dumbeldore's frightening voice rang across the field.

All fighters halted, except for Malfoy and I. We were too engrossed in causing each other harm to even somewhat pay attention to what was going on.

It was only when two invisible forces pulled the pair of us apart that we realised that the fighting stopped. I was grabbed by Sirius, while Malfoy was held back by Nott as Dumbledore stared at us with a furious expression, the twinkle from his eye nonexistent.

"Violence at Hogwarts is against the rules, you should all know that!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "It is strictly forbidden, whether magical or muggle, and everyone who has participated in this fight will be punished accordingly by their head of house! Ms Charm, Ms White and Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak to you in my office. Follow me. Professor Brooke, do come too."

* * *

"Your lip's bleeding," Deanna whispered to me as we walked behind Malfoy, who was following Dumbledore and Ivy.

"Look at all the fucks I give," I growled, silently glaring at Malfoy's back.

"No need to be rude about it," She whispered, "I'm just telling you that you have a cut lip."

"I can taste the blood, thank you very much."

"You mean, the pain doesn't bother you?" She asked, slightly surprised, "You can practically see your teeth through the cut."

"I don't feel pain," I said, with a tone that clearly meant 'end of topic'.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until we finally arrived at the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"Do enter," He invited.

We did as asked and took three of four chairs that were stood opposite the headmaster's desk.

"Miss Charm, I will start with you. You are a new student at this school, however this does not mean you will be let off. I take from what I saw that you were the one to start the fight, am I right?"

"Physically, yes. Verbally, no," She replied.

"Well then, you will be punished for physically starting a fight," Dumbledore said, "For the next month you are to have detention with Professor Brooke in any way she sees fit. You may leave now."

"Yes sir," Deanna said, and left the office without a single look back.

"Now, as for you two," Dumbledore said, "As much as I hate giving punishments, I do have to do this.

"I have warned the pair of you many times in the previous yeast for the many fights you have gotten into. However, today I believe you have gone a step too far. As for now, I have no punishment fit for the pair of you, it's something I will need to consult with Professor Brooke. And therefore I will ask both of you to come to her office during breakfast tomorrow to receive your punishments. You may go."

**So for those who are wondering, the reason I haven't updated for two weeks is that I've been rehearsing every night (including weekends) for Joseph, and therefore I've been coming home knackered and unable to concentrate on my homework, much less writing this fanfiction. However yesterday I've finally had my final performance, and we are finished. No more rehearsals or excuses. **


	37. I hate Ivy

**Disclaimer – Still don't own it.**

**The Five Marauders, Year****Three**

**Chapter 37**

"Ivy, please tell me you're joking," I begged, wide eyed.

"I refuse," Malfoy said, though he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"As I said, it's either this, or both of you will face expulsion. You have caused too much fights in the past, and I believe that this will keep you under control," Ivy said calmly.

"But that's just cruel!" I exclaimed, "Cruel and unfair!"

"I can even become the blood-traitor's best friend, as long as I don't have to do that," Malfoy sneered.

"Mr Malfoy, I refuse to have such language used in my office. You either do as I say, or you will both be expelled. The choice is yours."

"Wait till my father hears about this," The Slytherin growled.

"I'm sure your daddy will not be very proud if you get expelled," Ivy glared, "So what are your choices."

"Where would I stay if I was expelled?" I muttered through clenched teeth. I did not like this punishment.

"Fine. I'll do it," Malfoy glared.

"Wonderful. I expect to see both of you at the front of the Great Hall during lunch."

I sighed audibly.

This is going to be the longest two hours of my life.

* * *

I was already standing in the Hall with Ivy when Malfoy walked up to us with an angry sneer on his face.

"Let's get this over and done with," He spat.

Ivy smirked and magicked two identical chair facing the hall.

"Do be seated," She said.

We sat as asked.

"Hold hands," She ordered.

The order was heard by most of the hall, and everyone turned to see our punishment.

Slowly, we grabbed each other's hands, and with a flick of her wand, Ivy glued them together.

"Two hours start now. Have fun together."

"Worst punishment ever," I muttered as the hall laughed at our embarrassed faces.

"Tell me about it," Malfoy spat, "You have sweaty hands."

"You're the one who's hands are sweating!" I protested.

"Slytherins don't sweat."

"Of course they don't."

* * *

"You know, you two look kind of adorable together."

"Piss off Black. I'm already angry enough as it is," Malfoy threatened.

"Oh, but I'm sure holding hands with Jamie isn't _that _bad. At least it's not _Snivellus_," James grinned.

"I'd rather hold hands with Snape then this filthy blood-traitor," Malfoy replied, elbowing me in the arm.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. How do you think I feel? Having to hold hands with a stuck up, pureblood brat?" I growled, "I think I should have gone with expulsion instead of this."

"Shouldn't have attacked me then!" He said.

"You blame me?!" I exclaimed, "You little scum! I should have kicked your Slytherin arse harder, then maybe you'd take your big head out of it and realise that _you _provoked _me_!"

"As if you could do any more then give me a little bruise," He muttered.

"Oh, you should be happy I didn't have my wand on me. If I had my way, you'd never be able to have any children!"

"If I had my way, you'd be long dead," He muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You couldn't kill an ant, much less a person. Or do you mean your lovely Voldykins? He won't kill me. I'm too precious to him to be killed."

If looks could kill, I'd long be dead. If there wasn't a charm on both of us to prevent violence, I'd long be dead. If any more Slytherins heard what I said, I'd be killed, resurrected and fed to a snake.

But Malfoy couldn't cause me any harm at the present moment, but I could see he clearly wanted to.

"How dare you speak about the Dark Lord like that?" Malfoy glared, fury present in every inch of his body.

"I dare, because I can."

"Alright, your two hours are up," Ivy finally said, stopping whatever Malfoy was going to say, "If you ever get caught fighting, it'll be five."

The charms were removed from us, and I half expected Malfoy to attack me for what I said, but he didn't. He only sent me a death glare, and left to meet his friends without a second word.

* * *

"I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!" I yelled, "I can't BELIEVE she made me HOLD HANDS WITH MALFOY for TWO HOURS!"

"Calm down Fierce. You've been pacing and ranting for the past three hours," Sirius said.

We were in the boys' common room, and as Sirius said, I've been pacing and ranting ever since we got there.

"Urgh, I can still feel Malfoy on my hand," I groaned, finally falling beside Sirius' on his bed, "Look, it even smells like him," I added, pressing my palm against his nose.

"Yuck, get that away," He screamed, "Smells of Slytherin!"

"So what do you guys have to do for detention?" I asked curiously.

"Lines," Remus replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "I HAVE TO HOLD HANDS WITH LUCIUS BLOODY MALFOY FOR TWO HOURS, AND YOU HAVE TO DO LINES?!"

"Yup," Sirius grinned, popping the 'p'.

I grabbed Sirius' pillow, pressed it against my face, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Life is so unfair," I said once I was done screaming.

_Abraxas Malfoy_

"You can congratulate your son, Abraxas. He did a wonderful job," The Dark Lord praised, "We know more and more about our little Jemmia each and every day.

"So she's less tolerant to pain. I presume this must be linked to her last _visit_. And her charms skill is developing. In a couple of years, she will be a powerful weapon I _must _have on my side."

With that, I was dismissed from the Lord's quarters. I only hope that my son's next letter will be as satisfactory to the Lord as this one.

**That was short… please don't shoot me :( **


	38. Shut up Sirius

**Please don't AK me! My laptop was broken and I couldn't update. I know, that's not the best excuse, but I'll try to update more often from now on.**

**Disclaimer – I'm eating chips. Harry Potter's not mine. **

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 38**

It was Wednesday and I was walking to my first class of the day with Lily, since the guys managed to magically disappear, when three out of four of said boys appeared in front of me.

"Jamie! Come on! You have got to see this!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling me away from my red-head friend.

"I'll see you later Lily!" I yelled, before being dragged past a corner.

I let Sirius, Remus and Peter lead me down a couple corridors, until we finally ended up somewhere on the fourth floor. The guys indicated for me to be silent, and they slowly led me towards a closed door. Remus creaked it open, and indicate for me to have a look.

I did, and if not for Sirius' quick thinking with covering my mouth, I would have probably squealed with surprise and happiness.

I found James. He was sitting on a desk in and abandoned classroom.

Locked in a fierce snog with Deanna.

* * *

"James sneaked off around 7am, saying he had to do something. We found him in that position an hour later," Sirius explained ten minutes later.

The four of us were sat in a classroom directly opposite the one James and Deanna were in.

"Oh God, I cant believe they're actually kissing!" I squealed, "It was so obvious they fancied each other."

"Evans will be glad," Sirius grinned.

"Are you joking?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "She loved the attention. She'll be devastated."

"By the way, you know what this means, right?" Peter suddenly popped up.

"What?"

"I win the bet," The boy grinned, "your galleons please."

Realising he was right, we all grudgingly emptied our pockets and piled the money onto his outstretched hand.

"Guys! They're leaving," Remus whispered. He was the lookout.

We quickly and quietly sped out the classroom, just in time to see Deanna and James walking down the corridor, hand in hand.

"Lets follow them," I ordered.

And so we did, as stealthily as possible. Of course, we usually fail at being stealthy. James and Deanna noticed us after thirty seconds.

They literally jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

"Uh.. Hey guys," James said, running a hand through his very messy hair (much messier then usual), "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just the usual," I replied offhandedly, "Messing around, missing class, wondering why our best friends are snogging in an empty classroom and not telling us, planning pranks…"

Both James and Deanna put on sheepish grins, once they realised that we knew their secret.

"Nice catch mate," Sirius grinned, clapping James on the back, "Quite a fine choice, might I say."

"Shut up Sirius," I smirked, "So how long?"

"Since yesterday night…" Deanna replied, slightly shyly.

"How exactly did it happen?" Remus wondered.

"We don't need to tell you," James challenged.

"Deanna, we're having a sleepover," I suddenly squealed, and before anyone could react, I was already dragging Deanna behind me towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and James met on your way from detentions, talked a little, and suddenly kissed? Just like that? No details?"

"Yeah, basically," Deanna replied. She pretended to be shy, but I could easily see how inside she was bursting with excitement.

"So are you two like… a _thing _now?" I wondered.

Deanna's face seemed to fall slightly as she replied, "I'm not sure. We didn't say anything about being a _thing._ We just kissed a couple of times, that's all."

"Do you want James to be your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm not sure really. I think I do. I mean, I really do fancy him, and I'm sure we could be happy together, but I cant help but feel that we're still too young. I'm also kind of scared… you know, with what Blyth did, or tried to do to you…" Deanna replied honestly.

"Well, I'd say go for it, if you really like him that much," I advised, "James is a good and honest guy, and he won't hurt you like Blyth did me. If you feel you're too young, then just wait, and I'm sure a right time will come. Plus, it's not like being in relationship would be forcing you to go sleep and get married with a guy. It's be like being best friends, but also snogging occasionally," I smirked widely at my friend, "And I already noticed you have no problem with that."

Deanna smacked me lightly on the arm, a smile on her face, "Wow, who knew the tom-boy maraudress can give such amazing love life advice. Better not let anyone find out, or you'll lose your image."

* * *

_James POV_

"Well mate, I don't believe it, but it looks like you're over Evans!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," I grin, running my hand through my hair as was my habit.

"So is she your girl then?" Sirius smirked, "Cause if no, then you know I wouldn't mind her."

"Shut up padfoot!" I exclaimed, throwing a random book from my school bag at him, "Don't you dare!"

"I take that as a yes then," Sirius grinned, catching the textbook with ease thanks to his quick reflexes, "How long do you recon you'll last until it's back to Lily-flower?"

Yes, Sirius and I were best friends, yes, I wouldn't trade him for anyone, yes, I did often feel like murdering him. I did in especially this instance

"Lay off Sirius," Jamie said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and looping her arms with Sirius and Remus, "They're not together._._"

She sent me a pointed look which clearly asked _Do you want to be though?_

"I don't know," I replied to the silent question, once again running my hand through my hair, "I like her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship…"

"Urgh, you sound to serious when you speak like that! It doesn't suit you!" She cried.

"Hey! I'm…" Sirius began, but Jamie interrupted.

"You're Sirius, he's James. I know, I know." She then once again turned to James, "If you like Deanna, then go for it. She's an awesome girl and she suits you. And if you don't feel ready, then wait some time. And as I said to Deanna, being in a relationship doesn't mean you go all the way and sleep with each other and get married. It's more like being friends, but snogging each other from time to time, and you obviously don't have any problems with that," She relayed.

"Since when are you a love adviser?" Remus wondered.

"Since twenty minutes ago. I'm just popping to the kitchen to get food, and then back to the sleepover," She said, before adding, "Oh, and James, if you pressure Deanna into anything, I'll rip your balls off. See ya."

I gulped audibly as I watched Jay skip off back the corridor we just walked down.

"Woah. She's scary when she wants to," Peter whispered, staring wide-eyed at the place where Jamie stood mare seconds ago.

"I know right," Sirius muttered, an unidentified smile on his face.

**Please Please Pleasseee review!**


	39. Bloody Ravenclaws

**I can officially say that I only have a couple of chapters left until the sequel is over!**

**Disclaimer – Jamie is mine. Most of the others aren't.**

**The Five Marauders, Year****Three**

**Chapter 39**

I honestly have no idea how time managed to fly so quickly.

It probably had something to do with the fact that I've been constantly drifting between homework, the marauders, Lily and the girls, Deanna, Pranks, Detentions and other Marauder stuff, but before I knew it, it was suddenly the end of May.

With only one month of school left, all the exams begging and then ending, and the amounts of homework decreasing rapidly, I finally had enough time to socialise with all my friends…

Yeah right.

There might have only been a month of school left, but that also meant one thing: Quidditch final.

Due to our Quidditch timetable being slightly late, our final had to come late as well. But that only gave us more time to practice and perfect our team, which we did with all the free time we got.

However, we weren't the only ones. It was Ravenclaw who have qualified for the finals, and they used up their practice time well, which we saw when Sirius and I decided to spy on them during one of their trainings. But who am I kidding? We're Gryffindors! We'll obviously win!

* * *

It was a week before the final, on a Saturday, when I found myself walking aimlessly around the school corridors. James was with Deanna (who he officially asked out in breakfast two days after we caught them snogging), Sirius was in detention with Minnie for asking her if she was a 'pussycat', Remus and Lily were tutoring a couple of first-years who failed their tests, and Peter was no where to be found. So I was left alone.

I was considering going outside for a fly, since the weather was pretty lovely, until I heard some voices down the corridor. Of course, that was normal, since this was a school, but it was voices I recognised.

"-everyone knows they don't really like you," The voice belonging to Amos Diggory was saying, "They only keep you around because they feel sorry for you."

Wondering who the Ravenclaw was harassing this time, I rounded the corner.

There were three bulky Ravenclaws with Diggory, all surrounding a lone figure in a threatening manner.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, watching the scene with a glare.

"I mean, who'd want to be your friend? You're a pathetic excuse for a being; someone who everyone hates," Diggory continued, "Like, honestly! Do you really think that people like The Marauders could like scum like you?"

"Ravenclaws harassing Gryffindors?" I interrupted, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

The four Ravenclaws spun around to face me, and Peter seemed to let out a shaky breath as he looked at me with a thankful expression.

I pushed myself away from the wall, before walking towards the five boys, "Or are you just looking for weaker victims so you feel all big and powerful?"

"Nice to see you White," Diggory said, obviously ignoring what I've just said, "We've just been talking to your little friend here."

"I noticed," I growled with distance as my glare intensified.

My glare didn't seem to intimidate Diggory though. In fact, seeing it seemed to make his smirk grow, which only angered me further. I honestly considered wiping that smirk off his face (preferably with my fist), but I had to stop myself. I really didn't feel like holding hands with him.

"Anywhere, we were just finishing, and then we were planning on sneaking off to Hogsmeade. Care to join us?"

"Why yes I do care. I'd rather kiss Snape then go anywhere with your friends," I spat, eyeing the three bulky and ugly Ravenclaws that were sending death glares towards the squirming Peter.

"Oh, they don't have to go," Diggory said, not once taking his eyes off me, "It can be just you and me."

I turned back towards the speaking boy, and couldn't help but feel slightly frightened at the predatory glint in his eyes as he leered.

"You don't mean a date, do you?" I asked with distaste.

Diggory took a couple steps towards me, until our faces were mare inches away. "Why yes I do," He replied.

I put on a sickly sweet smile and said, "In your dreams, Diggory."

"I already do dream about you, White," He leered, unfazed by my decline.

"I have enough nightmares at night without mental images of you dreaming of me adding to that, so if you don't mind, Peter and I will le-"

The next thing he did was so unexpected and sudden that I literally had no idea what was going on. It only lasted a few seconds, but once I was conscious of his lips on mine, I finally acted.

With all the strength I could muster, I brought my knee up to have it connect with the older Ravenclaw's groin. He let out a very feminine squeal of pain, and fell to his knees, clutching the painful spot.

"You're lucky that's all I've done, Diggory," I spat, "Come on Pete," I said, turning to my friend who was staring wide mouthed, "Let's go. Sirius' det should be over now."

* * *

"DIGGORY DID WHAT?!"

"Wormtail, I told you not to tell them."

I actually was quite happy that Peter told the guys about what Diggory did. We were sat in a crowded common room, so many heads turned our way at the words Sirius, James and Remus managed to exclaim simultaneously. I was sat sideways on an armchair, with my legs hanging over one arm rest, and my back resting against the other, so I had great view of my friends' faces, all three of whom were sat on the two couches opposite (Except Peter, who was sat on the floor and leaning against my armchair).

All I can say, is that the three boys' faces were currently screaming murder. I kind of found it hilarious how Diggory could bring out such expressions that are so extremely on the usually smiling faces. I could almost sense the prank brewing inside their heads.

"Oh no, we needed to know that!" James exclaimed, "The nerve of that guy! How dare he kiss my best friend?"

"Hmm… What about if he kissed Sirius?" I wondered.

"That would be extremely hilarious and OFF TOPIC!" James said, his expression never changing as Sirius pretended to gag, "What's important, is that we get him back!"

"Wow, it was only a kiss!"

"Don't tell me you liked it," Sirius challenged.

I looked at him with an emotionless look, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well why do you not want us to get him back then?"

"I don't want you guys to get into trouble," I replied.

"Wouldn't be our first time," Remus grinned, "And we are going to do something to Diggory."

I sighed, "Just as long as we don't regret it later."

"No promises."

I sighed again, "Can't we just throw him off his broom on the final?"

"Nope," Sirius replied, "That'd be too easy and not painful enough."

"Well have fun thinking of something," I said, getting up, "I'm gonna find Lily, Mary and Alice."


	40. Drama for breakfast

**Disclaimer- I hate valentines and the fact that I don't own harry potter.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 40**

I do love it when people I dislike get into trouble. Especially if I'm the cause.

The morning after the incident with Diggory, the moment I came to the Great Hall the room fell silent. The slytherins were all smirking at me with these satisfied looks on their faces, only matched by Diggory's one, while the majority of the rest of the population looked at me with distaste as I passed by. Actually, let me rephrase: while the majority of the _female _population looked at me with distaste as I passed by.

I admit, I was curious as to why all the girls were sending me death glares, but I didn't stop to ask anyone. I walked all the way to my usual seat on the Gryffindor table, and once I was sat, the whispering began.

It was as if some kind of signal was sent, for suddenly every single girl in the Great Hall began whispering to their neighbour simultaneously. Knowing I was the subject of all the whispers, I tried to listen in as well as I could to what the girls were saying, but all the whispers blended into each other, only leaving me with words and short phrases.

_Yesterday… I heard Ravenclaws say… Diggory… in the charms corridor… she kissed him…. His friends saw it…. He told everyone… White…. Diggory…. White… Black… Blyth… Potter…. Such a slut…_

It wasn't difficult to figure out what everyone was whispering. And seconds later, Deanna arrived to confirm my suspicions.

"What happened between you and Diggory yesterday?" She asked, lowering herself into the seat opposite me. You could hear the majority of the students quieting down to listen in for any new hot gossip, "And don't tell me 'nothing'. There were witnesses."

"If by witnesses you mean Diggory's _friends_ then don't trust anything they say. They're less reliable then Trelawney when it comes to divination," I replied, referring to the famous second-year Ravenclaw fraud.

"Okay, whatever. Tell me what happened, and tell me now. I hate not knowing."

"Not much," I said, pilling scrambled eggs onto my plate, "Diggory was bullying Pete. I stepped in. He asked me out. I refused. He kissed me. I kneed him in the groin. That's all."

Another round of whispering followed.

"Wait…" Deanna said after she took in my words, "_He _kissed _you_? Apparently he's been telling everyone in Ravenclaw that it was you who kissed him!"

My folk fell onto my plate with a clatter, but it was Sirius who beat me to saying anything.

"He. Did. _What?_"

I looked up to see Sirius, Remus and James standing up, their teeth and fists clenched. Before I could react, the three were moving towards the Ravenclaw table, all eyes on them.

"Look at Diggory," Deanna whispered.

I did, and laughed out loud. He'd gone completely pale, and was watching the three Gryffindors march towards him. It was pretty hilarious, considering the fact he was a fourth-year and had older, more muscular friends. However, the Marauders were pretty influential and popular amongst the Hogwarts students. Not to mention that they were all strong and muscular quidditch players. He should run.

The teachers were already rising from their seats and walking towards the boys to break up the possible fight, but all the three boys did, was grab Diggory and drag him over to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius pushed Diggory down to the floor, into a position that had him kneeling directly opposite me.

"Apologise, and you better do it now," Sirius growled.

"I have nothing to apologise for," Diggory muttered, his head facing downwards, "She kissed me."

Before the teachers could do anything about it, a foot was aimed and fired at the fourth-year's side. A foot that, shockingly, belonged to Remus.

"Don't lie Diggory! You kissed her, just after she found you harassing Peter, which is a good enough reason for us to kick your sorry arse," The werewolf spat.

"You better apologise, and make it quick and sincere. Unless you want to go the harder way," James threatened.

"Do something," Lily whispered to me from the other side of the table, "They're gonna hurt him."

"I don't know Lily," I replied, smirking at Diggory, "I'm kind of enjoying this."

Diggory slowly raised his head and looked into my eyes. The glare was so intense it would have made anyone shiver. However, I was at the receiving end of Lord Voldemort's glare. His glare was fifty times worse.

I smirked further. Making enemies was so fun, and teasing them was even better.

"So are you gonna apologise or not?" Sirius growled, his inner dog seeming to come out, "Or would you rather we make you?"

"Problem boys?"

Of course, here comes Ivy to the rescue. Why does she have to rescue Diggory though?

"Just a friendly chat," James grinned.

"Looks more threatening than that to me," She commented.

"Well they kind of are threatening Diggory to apologise to me," I informed the girl that was like a sister to me, "You know how helpful and protective they are."

"And why might Mr Diggory need to apologise to you?" Minnie asked, appearing by Ivy's side.

"Plainly because he kissed me when I clearly said I wanted nothing to do with him."

"And how should we know you're telling the truth?" Ivy asked.

"Asked the _veritatem-investigator," _I said, looking at Ivy with my 'Are you kidding me' face.

"I was just kidding," Ivy grinned, sending me a wink. "She's telling the truth," She told Professor McGonagall.

"Well I believe that such an act deserves detention for a week, as well as apologies to both Ms White and Mr Pettigrew," McGonagall said, her eyes squinting as she looked at the boy that was still kneeling before me, "Such behaviour is unacceptable."

Diggory stayed silent on the floor, all of his dignity and half of his popularity gone.

"Well? Apologise, you scum!" Sirius growled.

Diggory muttered a silent 'Sorry', his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Well that will have to do for now. Follow me Mr Diggory," McGonagall said, and made her way out of the hall.

Diggory slowly rose from the floor, managing to send me one last death glare as if the whole thing was my fault. Of course, being me, I had to send him a lovely and bright smile in return.

Once Diggory was gone from the hall (Sirius managed to charm a sign onto his back saying _'Pureblood retard' _onto his back), I finally turned back to my beloved food.

"Well that was eventful," I commented and began stuffing the eggs into my mouth in a very un-ladylike manner.


	41. The final

**Disclaimer – The idea of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 41**

"AND SO, AT LAST, THE TIME HAS COME," The familiar voice rang across the pitch, barely hear able over the noise of the stands, "THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. WHO WILL WIN THE ULTIMATE CHAMPIONSHIP OF HOGWARTS? WILL IT BE THE BRAVE AND CORAGOUS GRYFFINDORS, OR THE WITTY AND INTELLIGENT RAVENCLAWS THAT WILL WIN THE FAME AND GLORY OF BEING QUIDDITCH CHAMPIONS?

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE COME THE RAVENS!" Peter exclaimed.

The names were mentioned, as we listened in. I was stood with my eyes closed and breathing deeply, away in my own world. It was my usual process before all games.

"You okay?" Sirius asked from beside me, completely startling me.

"I'm alright, just nervous as always," I replied, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Don't be," James said from behind me, "You'll do great."

"But then again, doesn't she always," Remus added.

"Alright, be quiet guys!" Sirius said, "Her ego is already large enough."

"Look who's speaking," I joked whilst rolling my eyes, "Thanks guys."

"It's alright fierce," Sirius said, draping an arm around my shoulders, "That's what the marauders are for."

"AND NOW: THE GRYFFINDORS!" Deafening cheers ran out through the stadium, "THE BEST TEAM HOGWARTS HAD FOR YEARS, AND THE CHAMPIONS FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS! LED BY THE KEEPER AND CAPTAIN, HARRY TONE, FOLLOWED BY THE TWO FANTASTIC BEATERS, SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMIE WHITE, BOTH OF WHOM ARE LOOKING QUITE COMFORTABLE IN THAT EMBRACE, MIGHT I SAY," I sent Peter a mock glare as wolfwhistles ran across the pitch. Sirius grinned at me and winked, before removing the arm as Peter continued, "FOLLOWED BY JAMES POTTER, ALFONSO YOUNG AND REMUS LUPIN, ALSO KNOWN AS THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS, FINALLY CONCLUDING WITH OUR ONE AND ONLY, MARGARET MCGONAGALL!"

Cheers as well as boos surrounded us as we draped our legs over the brooms and assumed our starting positions.

"The captains are shaking hands and…. OFF THEY GO!"

* * *

Intense is not even a remotely close description of the game. There was fouling, fighting, screaming and blood. I think every single player had some kind of injury, and each time an injury happened, the opposing team would avenge their player by causing some kind of injury to the opposing team. The game was barbaric and violent, and the audience enjoyed every single moment of it. With every broken bone and spilled drop of blood due to a stray or not stray bludger, they would cheer the teams on, motivating them not to give up.

As much as I wish it wasn't, it was Sirius and I who made the game that way. However, the main cause was a certain fourth-year Ravenclaw beater. Usually, I take insults in well, but as Diggory now knows, I do not appreciate it when I am reminded of Blyth. And I realised that neither does Sirius.

"Oy! White! I heard Blyth is trying to get back into Hogwarts. He says he has some unfinished business with a certain Gryffindor he needs to attend to," was exactly what Diggory said. I'm sure he expected the bludger I sent tumbling towards him, so he managed to dodge it. However, he didn't see the other bludger that came crashing at him from behind. It turned out Sirius heard his words too, and managed to send a bludger to his back. Miraculously, Diggory managed to stay on his broom, eventhough he probably maintained a serious back injury. The same, however, cannot be said about one of the Ravenclaw chaser, a sixth-year guy who's name I can't remember. My bludger, which Diggory dodged, made contact with the head of the unexpecting chaser, and knocked him completely out. Needless to say, the Ravenclaws were enraged.

Okay, I have to agree, the game was dangerous and aggressive, but as much as I hate to admit, I did enjoy it. For once, a game against someone other than Slytherin managed to bring such intense feeling to the players and for once, it wasn't as boring and eventless as most of our games against Ravenclaw. Not to mention that now, more than ever, we wanted to win.

So, I don't think I have to say that the game was eventful to say the least. Although the score was really close, I am very proud to say that Gryffindor was, in the end, the winning team. We were actually tied with Ravenclaw, both with 210 points each, when Margaret suddenly caught the snitch! I literally flew out from behind her head and she caught it without thinking. It actually took us all a moment to realise the game was over. But when we did, the noise was absolutely deafening!

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Peter announced to the already celebrating crowd.

The whole team crashed together in a massive group hug somewhere mid-air, and slowly we lowered ourselves to the ground, all the time cheering and rejoicing.

"WE WON!" James yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.

"WE WON!" I agreed, clinging to the boy that was like a brother to me.

"WE WON!" Added Remus, pulling me from James, and spinning me himself.

I laughed and cheered as a third pair of arms pulled me away.

"WE WON JAMIE!" Sirius exclaimed, before doing something no one expected.

He crashed his lips to mine.

My eyes were wide with shock, and I froze as I took in what was happening. Quicker then it began, the kiss ended and I was left petrified.

Sirius seemed to be as shocked with what he did as I was. Not to mention he was going red.

"Sorry Jay, I got carried away," He apologised.

I shook myself, and put on a smile.

"It's alright. Let's go party!" I grinned, before being whisked away by the congratulating crowd.

* * *

The celebration lasted for many, many hours. Along with the other marauders, we sneaked out to get some butterbear for us and firewhisky for the older students, so the party was quite interesting. I only left the common room when the drunk seventh-years began being slightly too erotic. I was going to go to my own dormitory, but before I could, I was whisked to the boy's dorm.

"Come on Jay, you're sleeping here today," James said, "And don't you dare say no."

"Alright, why not," I grinned, and let James pull me to his own dorm.

"Hey guys! Look who I brought," James exclaimed as he entered the room. The guys, including Frank Longbottom, were all sat on the floor in a circle, obviously playing some kind of game.

"Heyo. Who's willing to sacrifice his bed tonight?" I asked with a smirk.

"We'll think about that later. We're playing truth or dare now," Sirius said, "Care to join us."

"Sure, why not."

It was two hours and many embarrassing questions&dares later that the marauders and Frank finally fell asleep, the first signs of dawn appearing outside the windows.


	42. Finale

**This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten.**

**Disclaimer – I only own the cool characters ;) haha joking. Only Jamie, Deanna and a couple other characters. The rest is J.K Rowling's.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Three**

**Chapter 42**

"Can you believe how fast this year has gone?" Lily asked, looking slightly astonished, "It feels as if only yesterday we've started the year."

"Well for me the first-year was definitely the fastest," I commented while looking under the beds for any of my things, "Probably because a lot did happen then."

"A lot happened this year too," Alice noted.

"Well that's true, but still, Voldie kidnapping me is still worse than finding myself a boyfriend that's a bastard."

"Fair point," said Alice.

"I'm just hoping that James and Deanna will stay together forever so he won't be bothering me again," Lily could be heard muttering. "Has anyone seen my Gryffindor socks?" She asked, speaking up.

"They're on my bed," Mary replied.

"As for James and Deanna," I said, giving up on the packing and throwing myself on my bed, "I think they'll be together for some time. They're a great couple."

"Kind of like you and Sirius," Lily said, sitting on her bed opposite me.

"We're not going our though, are we. We're only friends."

"Since when do friends snog each other on Qudditch pitch?" Mary grinned.

_Oh shit_, I thought. I didn't think anyone say that.

"It was just an accident," I explained, "He got slightly carried away."

"Is that what you think?" Alice grinned.

"That's what I know," I stated, "That's what Sirius said, and I believed him."

"I don't know. Sirius can be quite a good liar," Lily said.

"I know, but he never ever lies to me. He promised he never will," I told them, "Come on, let's keep packing. The feast is on in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Another year is over," Dumbledore began cheerfully, "Another year has come to an end. And what a year has it been! We're all older and wiser then at the end, and now we have the whole summer ahead to fool around and forget what we have learned.

"Now, without further ado: the House Cup. Currently the points stand as thus: in Fourth Place, Hufflepuff with 312 points, in third, Gryffindor with 395 points, Slytherin in second, with 402 points, and Ravenclaw, with 416."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Of course, we all clapped politely, but I had an extreme urge to shoot the bat boogie hex at Diggory when I saw him banging his goblet on the table in rejoice.

"Gryffindor would have won if not for all our jokes and pranks," I muttered to my four friends.

"Oh well. At least we have the Quidditch cup!" James exclaimed.

"The House Cup can wait until our last year," Sirius concluded.

"Yes, yes, Congratulations Ravenclaw. You've done a marvellous job," Dumby praised, "Now, tuck in!"

* * *

I managed to somehow get away from all the noise and celebrations. Although we didn't win the House Cup, the guys still decided that an end of year party was needed, and I was already supporting a headache thanks to Ravenclaw's yells in the Great Hall.

I was walking aimlessly around the corridors as I did so often. I honestly didn't expect to see anyone, since everyone was celebrating, so I was slightly startled when Ivy appeared before me.

"Hey Jay," She greeted, "Why aren't you partying with the rest of Gryffindor?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Didn't feel like it."

"You want to come to my office for some tea then?" She asked politely, like the older sister I wish she was.

"Sure," I grinned.

"Ivy, can I ask you a question?" I asked once we were both in the office and sipping tea.

"You just did," She grinned.

"Haha. Hilarious," I rolled my eyes.

"Just joking. What's the question?"

"You know you and Michael are engaged?" She nodded and I continued, "Why aren't you getting married yet?"

"You know, that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about too," The older girl said, "At first I didn't want to get married yet because I felt I was too young, and Michael is working in Brazil so it'd be hard to spend time together as a married couple. But then we had a proper talk about it a couple of day ago, and I realised I'm as ready as ever to finally get married. Michael said the same thing. Not to mention that he and Mike finally ended the training and can finally come back and work in England. We actually decided that we want to get married sometime next summer."

"That's great!" I squealed, "Wow! I've never been to a wedding!"

"Also, another thing…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be the maid of honour?"

"HELL YES!" I exclaimed, "Wait… Aren't I too young?"

"Well I'm not sure about the muggle rules, but in the wizarding world a maid of honour can be of any age, as long as she does not sign any papers. I'll have someone else to be the witness. And anyway, you'll be fifteen at the time. It's not that young."

"I guess. Wow that'd be so cool!"

"I know. I can't wait!" Ivy grinned, "Oh, and since you're now my maid of honour, you'll have to help me pick out a dress."

"Urgh. Shopping," I groaned, "Did you have to ruin my mood?"

"Come on, Jay, It'll be fun."

"Yeah, of course it will," I rolled my eyes and caught sight of the clock, "Oh Merlin. It's already ten! I need to go!"

"Oh Merlin. Yes you do. I'll see you on the train tomorrow. Goodnight," She called after me as I sped out of the door.

* * *

"I can't believe third-year is over!" I grinned as I sat on the floor, as became my habit whenever I travel via Hogwarts Express, "Soon we'll be doing our OWLs, then NEWTs, then poof! We've graduated Hogwarts!"

"Calm down Jay. That's still ages away," Remus said.

"I know it is, but still, I can't believe how quickly time can fly."

"Same here," Sirius agreed, "Now I have a whole summer ahead to spend with my _wonderful _family. I bet that's not going to go quickly."

"Don't worry padfoot. Mum said all of you can come over sometime curing summer. You know how large the Potter Mansion is. We'll definitely have enough space," James said, "So what do you guys say?"

"Definitely," Sirius said.

"I probably can," Remus said.

"Same here," Peter agreed.

"Well Ivy and I aren't going anywhere this year, so why not," I concluded.

"Awesome! I'll send you all owls as soon as I can," James promised.

And so our usual end-of-year train ride began. A few games of exploding snap, pranking a couple Slytherins, playing tag in the corridors and just plain out messing around.

As much as I loved summer, I knew I would miss the guys. But it's only two months. I can manage.

Plus, Ivy can always entertain me.

**Tada! Here's the final chapter of Year Three! I don't know when, but I will definitely post a sequel to this soon. Love you all and thank you for sticking with the story for so long. **

**Lots of Love, Dominika xxx**


	43. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's Dominika (obviously). **

**I'm just writing this to ask you for any ideas for what I should include in the next story. It's going to be set in the Marauders' fifth-year btw. Please do give some ideas, and I will try to include them. It can be visions, flashbacks, or just simple ideas of what should happen. Please review with your ideas, and I might update sooner, since I'll have ideas of what to write about.**

**Thanks xxx**


	44. TFMYF

**The next story has been uploaded! Yaaay**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

_The girl Marauder. The princess of Gryffindor. Always perfect and always the best. What happens when she starts making the wrong choices and isn't as ideal as she used to be? Will she still be the popular girl she was or will she lose her status amongst the Gryffindors? Most of all, will Voldemort still want her on his side, or will he finally decide she's useless?_

**Go and check it out guys!**


End file.
